An Innocent Wish
by Starcrust
Summary: Prequel to A Desperate Wish Vegeta died while training in space, and Bulma decides to travel back in time to right before she, Krillin and Gohan took off towards Planet Namek after having Trunks aborted by force. At Namek Bulma collects all the Dragonballs by herself and states her 3 wishes to Polunga. What will the consequences be of this change of history?
1. Prologue

**So this is my first fanfic! I'm a bit excited, and I hope someone will read it – if you do, please leave a review and tell me how I did! Questions and ideas are also welcome, because that just shows me someone have read my story *wink*. (And I'm sorry if my grammar/use of words is bad, English is not my first language.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.**

* * *

Bulma looked at her watch. 01:24 am. She sighed and put a few loose strands of hair behind her left ear. 'Just a day or two more,' she thought to herself and looked at her timemashine. Everything else for her journey were ready, the timestopper and a couple of transportation devices were capsulated. She grabbed the coffee cup from her table and walked to the kitchen.

After filling the cup with her bittersweet beloved coffee she took out capsule number 414 from her capsuleholder and popped it. Inside was an album with pictures from around the time she met Goku and up till today.

She opened it at the page she had looked at so many times. In the upper left corner was a picture of her parents, herself and Gohan from a day he had visited them while Chichi and Goku were in the cinema. Bulma chuckled to herself. She couldn't remember which film her friends had seen, but Chichi was completely red when they came to pick up Gohan. Goku had apparently eaten popcorn in his normal Saiyan manner and then he had started snoring halfway through the movie.

Her stomach growled and she got out of the chair. Just two weeks ago she would have said: "Hungry now are we?" while rubbing her belly in which a life was growing. She stopped as soon as she had left the chair and looked down at the album once again. Below the picture with Gohan was a picture of herself and Vegeta. Her father had taken it while she had managed to get Vegeta to stand beside her just before they all sat down for dinner. She caught the first tear with her thump and decided to open the fridge and ignore the hard ball in her chest where her heart once was.

* * *

Mrs. Brief opened the door to her daughter's lab and looked inside. To her surprise Bulma was nowhere to be found. She picked up the tray with the breakfast plate and coffee and headed towards Bulma's room.

She was about to knock when she heard the loud sobs from inside. As a mother always would, she opened the door and put the tray just inside the door. She sat at the bed beside her daughter and started to brush her hair gently with her hand while the other was resting at Bulma's shaking shoulder.

"Why, mom?" Bulma cried and turned towards her mother. "Why did he have to die?" Mrs. Briefs said nothing but hugged her daughter tightly. "If just," Bulma said between sobs, "if just I had done something different while building the ship, then maybe…" "No!" Mrs. Brief cut her daughter off. "You and your father did everything possible to make that ship perfect! I might not be as smart as you and your father, but I know for sure, that if that ship couldn't dodge the comet then no other ships could. Don't blame yourself dear."

Mrs. Brief knew that Vegeta's death wasn't the only hardship her daughter had just gone through, and she couldn't bear the thought herself.

"But mom, if Vegeta had survived, then they wouldn't have killed our baby. Our baby!" Bulma bent over and now her crying was no longer hearable. Her silent sobs broke Mrs. Brief's heart more than it was already broken by Vegeta's death and the forced abortion of her grandchild.

"I know, sweetie," she said while brushing her daughter's hair once again, "I know."

* * *

Bulma looked at all her friends as they were sitting in her mother's garden, eating the fantastic meal Mrs. Brief had made as usual. The only missing were Goku and Chichi. Goku was struggling with the heart disease, just as the mysterious boy had told them. Chichi was taking care of him at their home, but she had insisted on Gohan going to Capsule Corp instead of sitting at home with her. Piccolo was also at the get-together, but only because Gohan had wished so.

'Friends,' she thought and unknowingly laid a hand on her stomach, 'wouldn't friends have let me resurrect Vegeta?'

Mrs. Brief saw her daughter standing all by herself in the shadow of an apple tree. She all too well saw the hand on Bulma's stomach and once again felt her heart ache. She plastered on her usual smile and happy-go-lucky attitude while serving their guests. But she thought just like Bulma, that the consensus between the Z-fighters, except the sick Goku, about not using the dragonballs to wish Vegeta back, because they wanted to make sure they were ready to use once the android showed up, was wrong. He would have been their ally, Mrs. Brief just knew, but the group wasn't sure of it.

* * *

All was set. She was ready to go. Bulma looked at her watch. 4:01 am. 'Okay, it took me three days, but I made it!' After a quick last checkup she put the note on the table for her parents to find. She had it made just in case her travel back in time just made two alternate timelines and not just put her back to her desired time.

She wrote the last command and waited for the machine to start. 'Mom, dad, I'm sorry if it doesn't work. But I just have to try.' She took one last glance at her surroundings. 'I just love Vegeta to much not to try.'

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review!  
**


	2. Arrival at Namek

**I couldn't stop writing once I got started. As soon as I got back from work I grabbed some food, turned on my pc and started typing!  
I'm sorry if it's a bit messy in this chapter, but I tried to use some of the original story and mix it with my own. I hope you like it!  
Please review!  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ, unfortunately, if I did Vegeta and Bulma's relationship would have gotten a lot more attention!**

* * *

As soon as she arrived, Bulma took out the timestopper. When she had activated it she uncapsulated an airbike before capsulating the timemashine and drove towards Capsule Corp. She stopped outside the big building and capsulated the bike once again. As she went inside she looked at the clock on the wall. 5:20 in the morning. It was a new habit of hers to stay up till late and work on her project. In the time she was now, she had valued her sleep, so Bulma took off towards her bedroom.

As she went up the stairs Bulma felt a pull towards her room. It grew stronger with each of her step, and when she opened the door, she couldn't move in any other direction than her bed. She saw her old self, legs and arms all over the bed and a bit of salvia from the left corner of her mouth. 'Do I really sleep like that?' she thought to herself before stretching her arm forward.

When she touched her old self Bulma felt like the pull in her would rip out all her internals, but just as quickly as the pull started to hurt it quickly disappeared. Bulma looked around and found that she was lying in the bed in the same manner as her old self. Before she fell asleep, Bulma concluded with satisfaction, that she had managed to go back in time and take over her own place – as weird as it sounded.

* * *

"Bulma," Krillin said slowly, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… You seem different."

Bulma felt her heart race increasing and her palms became sweaty. They would arrive at Namek in three hours, and it could compromise her whole plan if Krillin found out, that she was from the future. She decided to start a fit, because she knew Krillin would instantly back off.

"Different? Different how?" She slapped both her chins with her hands. "Oh my god, am I getting wrinkles? Oh no, my beautiful young face! Krillin, are you telling me I'm starting to look old?"

As she had expected Krillin took a few steps back. "No Bulma, not at all. You still look young, young and pretty! It's just…" 'Damn Krillin, knock it off,' she thought while crossing her arms in front of her. "You act different. I know you miss Yamcha, but you're usually not this quite."

"Can't a girl mourn in quite without being questioned?" Bulma stomped towards Krillin in an attempt to hide her shock. She had forgotten that one of the reasons for their trip to Namek was to revive Yamcha after he was killed by Vegeta. She quickly turned away from Krillin and sat down in her chair. Her eyes were filled with tears by the mere thought of Vegeta, even the memory of him and Nappa coming to Earth in an attempt to kill Goku and all humans.

"Man, why is it always me?" she heard Krillin murmur.

"Because you always stick your nose in other's business, Krillin," Gohan said and tried to hide his chuckle.

"Hey, Bulma, I'm sorry," Krillin said and put a hand on her shoulder. "We will revive Yamcha and the others, I promise."

Bulma just nodded, she didn't dare to speak up. She was afraid her voice would break.

* * *

When they landed Bulma were the first to leave the ship. Krillin and Gohan gave each other a confused look. Dr. Brief and Bulma had talked about how they should walk around at Planet Namek if the air wasn't breathable, and yet she just left the ship without second thought.

"What are you waiting for guys? We have some Dragonballs to find!" Bulma were more enthusiastic than ever. Soon she would see Vegeta. He wouldn't recognize her, she knew that, but seeing him alive and well was all she wanted right now. Or at least, she would see his spacepod and know they were on the same planet.

As soon as Gohan gave her the Dragonradar they heard it; the sound of a spacepod traveling towards the Planet's surface.

"A Saiyan space-ship!" Krillin yelled.

"It's Vegeta, he's here," Gohan said a bit tense.

"Oh shit, this isn't good," Bulma said while faking worry. Inside she jumped up and down in glee. Only a few more minutes and she would start her plan.

"Gohan, push your ki down! We can't let Vegeta know we're here. We stand no chance against him." Krillin took of his hat and threw it at the ground in frustration.

"He's healed already?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and he's going to be after the Dragonballs as well. Bulma," he said and turned towards her, "send a message to Earth, saying we need help. Gohan and I will go and find the balls."

Bulma passed him the Dragonradar and walked into their ship. "I will call my dad and have him make a ship for Goku. He will be here in two months!" She heard Gohan and Krillin talking before a second pod came into the atmosphere. 'Shit, I forgot all about the second pod! Who's in it anyway?'

She ran outside and looked into the sky as the others did. "Man, another Saiyan ship. But how?" Krillin said.

"I guess you guys just have to stay out of that area," Bulma said, eager to start her plan.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gohan said slowly.

"I was about to get into contact with my dad, I'm going to check up on it. Take care of yourself guys!" She walked inside while trying to hide how much she wanted to start what she had come to Namek to do.

* * *

After having contacted her father, Bulma stopped the time. She looked at the device. 5 hours. She hoped it was enough. She ran outside and uncapsulated a small airplane, which had a Dragonradar built in it. She flew towards the nearest cluster of Dragonballs. On the ground she saw Krillin and Gohan, who by foot was heading in the same direction, only time had stopped for them while she could still move freely.

She quickly found the village and even though she had expected it, she was a bit taken back by seeing Frieza. She thought about killing him while the time was stopped, but decided not to. If things went as they should, her killing Frieza would take a great deal of pleasure from a certain Saiyan.

Slowly she took the four Dragonballs in Frieza's possession. Even though she knew they couldn't see, feel or harm her, the doll-like creature, the pink lump of fat and the green-haired blue-skinned man still intimidated her. After putting them in the storageroom of the ship she found the fifth ball with the Dragonradar.

"Okay," she said to herself, "only two more to go!"

She eagerly jumped into the airplane and took off once again. She had used 42 minutes of her five hours and she was positive everything would go as planned.

* * *

**And so it begins! Hope you liked it. Hopefully I'll write the next chapter tomorrow, I don't have work and only have to pack some clothes for my holiday. Once again, please review!**


	3. Stating of wishes

**Second chapter…! I really should stop writing and start packing for my holiday. I just had to get this chapter done once I started it. Hopefully I can finish the story before I go to a music-festival, where I won't be able to write for a week.  
This chapter contains some lime-contents. Maybe I'm gonna write some lemon in a later chapter, but if not there will be more lime. And just a short note: if you like to read fighting-scenes, this story is not for you. I've tried a couple of times in other stories I've written, but it just doesn't work for me, unfortunately…**

**The thing we all love; Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.**

**Please review!**

* * *

One hour and 24 minutes of her five hours were spent when Bulma found the sixth Dragonball. She looked at the radar. One more to go, but it seemed quite far away compared to the others. Bulma shrugged her shoulder and took off.

As she flew Bulma looked at the ground to check if the creatures she saw really were stopped. She saw an animal, which looked a lot like a whale from Earth, in the middle of jumping out of the water to fall back in. She saw a few animals on the ground too, but not as many as she had expected. And then, suddenly, she saw a silhouette she knew all too well.

"Vegeta," she whispered to herself and made the airplane come to an abrupt halt. She quickly found a place to land and climbed to where he was standing while her heart was pounding wildly in her chest.

The way he had stood when she stopped time, was as typical a Vegeta-pose as any could be. Arms across the broad chest, chin lifted a bit to show his pride, the usual smirk and a confident gleam in his eyes.

Bulma stretched her hand out as slowly as possible while she tried to stop it from trembling. Carefully she put it on his cheek and felt the tears starting to spill from her eyes. He was real! He was alive! She leaned forwards and pressed her lips slightly against his. He had once done this to her, the morning when he left for space. She was positive he had thought she was asleep, or else he wouldn't have given her such a feather-light, tender kiss.

As soon as Bulma felt his lips against hers she felt an urge to start time and have him touch her and most of all fuck her like he had done so many times before. She had always liked to call it _lovemaking_ but she knew that Vegeta didn't _make love_. He _fucked_, and he was damn-good at it.

Once he had been closer to lovemaking than fucking, and that was the night before he had taken off into space to train. She had tried to distance herself from him a couple of days, which included not having sex, as they had done almost every night since their first time together. That night he had waited for her in her bedroom when she came from the lab. He had walked to her without a word and started to kiss her with all he got like he used to. Bulma had been surprised and had felt a faint hope growing in her chest. She had hoped he was going to tell her he would stay at Earth with her, but quickly she dismissed the thought and convinced herself, that he only was in her room for a last fuck before he left. But he had been tender. He had caressed every inch of her burning skin, kissed his way over her whole body before he had given her fulfillment by pushing his hardness into her wet, waiting and begging core. First he had moved slowly, as if he savored the moment. Bulma had had to beg him for a higher pace. He had obliged and they had a mind-blowing climax together, before Vegeta without a word had pulled her into his embrace and commanded her to sleep when she started to ask what was happening.

"It was as if you knew you never would come back," she whispered and let her fingers trace the muscles in his neck. "We were going to become parents, you know? But when the government found out that you were gone, they didn't want me to give birth to a hybrid." She laughed bitterly. "They had been keeping a close eye on us the whole time. I had even used a different doctor than usual to not let anyone get the hunch, not even my parents. But two days later they came to Capsule Corp and took me with them. When I was sent home the next day our baby was no longer."

Bulma fell to her knees in front of the unmoving Vegeta and took a few strands of grass in her hands. She let out a scream of raw pain and frustration, something she should have done a long time ago. Her vision was completely blocked by the tears, which still poured down her cheeks. A few moments later her vision was almost normal and she looked up at him. His confidence awoke something in her and she stood up and brushed his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"This time, I'm not gonna let you die." She promised him and let her hand rest on his cheek. She had an urge to touch him while she spoke. "And if you do, I won't let the Z-fighters or anyone else come between me and the Dragonballs! I have given us this second chance, and I'm gonna make it perfect!"

She let her hand fall to his shoulder, leaned forward and kissed his cheek before she went back to the airplane. Now she was more determined than ever to make her plan work.

* * *

She found the last ball in an isolated house on top of a mountain. There were two namekians inside, an enormous one, who looked rather old, and a young namekian, who was a spitting image of Piccolo. Bulma found a secluded plateau and summoned Polunga by using her translator, which she had developed with help from Dende. The little namekian had visited earth to see Gohan and Krillin. Bulma had persuaded him into helping her by saying the translator would help, if a situation on Namek occurred and the Z-fighters had the Dragonballs but no namekian nearby.

The sky went black and the dragon appeared before her. "You, who have gathered the Dragonspheres, name your wishes. I will grant any three wishes that are within my power."

**(A/N: I know that Polunga can only resurrect one person per wish, but for this story he needs to have Shenlong's ability to resurrect more than one. I'm sorry, but I had to make this adjustment. I don't know if Polunga og Shenlong can make people stronger, but again, I had to make an adjustment.)**

"First, I wish for the saiyans known as Vegeta and Goku to become strong enough to kill Freeza in his final form."

"Your wish has been granted," rumbled Polunga. "Now, state your second wish."

"I wish for Planet Namek to become as it was before Freeza arrived, including all those, who have been killed to become alive, but first when Gohan, Krillin, Goku, Vegeta and I have returned to Earth." Bulma hoped the dragon could grant her wish. She remembered how they had used a great amount of wishes to get the namekians home, so she had made this wish to get it done more quickly.

"I will grant this wish too. And your third wish?"

"Great," Bulma yelled with a gleeful voice. "Then this must work too." She took the translator to her mouth once again. "My third and last wish is for Planet Vegeta to become as it was before Freeza destroyed it, including all those, who have been killed to become alive, but let it be done half a year after I have conceived a child by Prince Vegeta."

"Your last wish will be granted as well." And with that said, Polunga disappeared and the seven Dragonballs flew off like she had seen the balls on Earth do so many times before.

'Perfect,' she thought as she went into the airplane, 'everything is coming together. Now I just have to get back to the ship and let time start again.'

* * *

**So, what do you say? Was the lime to boring? I know it was short, but believe me, there is more to come!  
And our dear Bulma forgot that by not wishing Piccolo back she would leave Earth without the Dragonballs. And she calls herself a genius… Oh well, time will show if that mistake is fatal or not.  
Once again, please review!**


	4. Because you messed with time, Ms Brief

**I have packed and am ready to leave tomorrow. But of course I couldn't keep away from the computer, so here you have it, third chapter of "An Innocent Wish".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters… But how great it would be!**

**Please review!**

* * *

Bulma sat up in the bed and buried her face in her hands. She was afraid she would go insane, if she had to spent a couple of days more in the cell without any distractions. Why was she in this situation? 'Because you messed with history, that's why!' she yelled at herself.

She knew the death of Goku, Gohan and Krillin was her fault. "And you will have to live with that for the rest of your life Ms. Brief," she said out loud in the empty cell. She would have cried if her eyes weren't dried out from crying a full week.

* * *

Vegeta sat in his former lord's chair and looked at the distant stars. He thought about the events at Planet Namek.

He had killed Kiwi with ease. That was expected, but he had felt the like his power suddenly became massive while waiting for Kiwi to come at him. With his new power he had been certain killing Dodoria and Zarbon would be piece of cake. He had flown towards them with his power risen to just below Dodoria's to try and lure the fat pink excuse of a living being to him. It had worked and he had killed Dodoria without breaking a sweat. On his way towards Freeza and Zarbon he had suddenly encountered three people he hadn't expected to see on Namek. If the woman hadn't yelled in surprise of a lizard jumping at her from the mountain they had hidden behind he would have missed them.

He had killed Kakarrot's kid first as a "thank you" for the embarrassment of having to retreat from their fight at Earth. The baldy had tried to flee with the blue-haired woman in tow, but Vegeta had stopped them by shooting a beam through his heart. He had caught the screaming woman and clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her. After a tiny bit of… persuasion… and threats of killing her if she didn't stop screaming and hurting his ears, he found out that the Dragonballs had been used by her and she had wished for him and Kakarrot to become strong enough to kill Freeza in his final form. When he asked why she had wished it for him and Kakarrot and not Kakarrot only, she had said: "If Goku can't reach the planet before Freeza find us, I could only hope you would kill him before he killed us…" She had looked at her death friends and he had seen the tears clearly in her eyes.

He pressed a button at the armrest and ordered food to be brought to him and to the woman.

He had destroyed her ship and made it clear, that if she wanted to get off the planet, she would wait for him where he left her. And to his surprise, she had. He had killed Zarbon and Freeza and after some time in the regenerationtank he had flown to where he had left her for his own peace of mind and for having no harm done to his pride. Underneath the destroyed ship she had been sitting in the exact same clothes as the ones she wore, when he had left her. He had frowned at the sight and wrinkled his nose because of the smell coming off of her. She had obviously only left the spot to use the bathroom and grab a small amount of food. Some of it was lying beside her, rotting.

She had looked at him with those clear blue eyes, and he thought that he had seen relief and even hope in them for a brief moment before they turned darker with sadness and turned away from him. "You really came," was all she had said, and he had told her his pride wouldn't allow him to leave her behind. She hadn't looked at him since then. Not even when he had gone to her cell to personally tell her that he had killed Kakarrot as soon as he had showed his face on the planet. **(A/N: I know Bulma wished for Vegeta and Goku to become strong enough to kill Freeza, which would give them equal powers, but Vegeta became even stronger because of his severe injuries during the fight with Freeza.)** All she had done was staring at her hands while tears had started to flow. She hadn't even started screaming.

As Vegeta was eating a soldier came running and shouting: "Prince Vegeta, Prince Vegeta!"

"What?" he sneered and looked at the fool who dared interrupt his meal. "It better be important or I'm gonna blast you where you stand!"

"I-I-It's very important, my lord," the soldier stammered. "There's a malfunction, and the technicians can't figure out what's wrong. There's a rumor about the woman in the prison being the one to make the ship she traveled by, and one of the technicians suggested to let her take a look at it."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the nervous man. "So the best engineers that Freeza could find can't handle a problem in the ship they build themselves? And now, they want to be aided by a mere earthling?"

"Yes, my lord," the soldier said nervously. "They send me with the request of having her escorted to the bridge to look at the system, my lord."

"No one suggests what I do with my prisoners!" Vegeta shouted as he unfolded his arms, which he had crossed in front of his chest earlier.

"No, my lord. Of course not, my lord!" The soldier said while slowly baking away from the angry Prince.

"Send one of the imbecile engineers and let him try to explain the situation." Vegeta stood until the soldier was scrambled out of the room. Then he sat down in the chair facing the big window once again. He remained in the seat even though he heard the door open and a pair of feet walking slowly towards him.

"My lord, I'm terribly sorry about the situation, but our whole system seems to have frozen except a timer, which we cannot find the reason for." The man felt his palm sweat as he saw his new lord slowly rise from his seat.

"How long have you known about this problem?" Vegeta asked as calm as he could. If the system went down they could be lost in space forever. The ship carried no spacepods for unknown reasons. The most likely reason would be Freeza being too confident thinking he would never need to flee the ship in case of an emergency.

"An hour, my lord," the technician started before Vegeta had lifted him by the neck.

"An hour?" Vegeta sneered. "You have tried to solve it only for an hour and yet you dare disturb me?"

"But," the man said while gasping for air, "the timer only have two hours left, we have to…" the man passed out before he could say more. Vegeta threw him at the ground and stomped out of the room.

* * *

The sound at the door confused Bulma. She had just been brought food and she was never seen to for any other reasons than that. She sat up right in the small chair and tried to look as confident as possible. Even though she was dying inside by all her thoughts and self-loathe, she wouldn't give the satisfaction to the sadistic soldiers. She was Bulma Brief, and there had to be done more to shatter her pride.

The door swung open and revealed to her big surprise an angry Vegeta. "Come," was all he said before he took a step back to make room for her. She looked at him and couldn't hide that she was confused. What was happening? Suddenly a wave of fear washed over her. 'Is he gonna kill me? Oh Kami, what have I done to deserve this?' The same answer as she had yelled at herself many times before was about to pop into her head, but she was pulled out of her thoughts by Vegeta. He had pulled her out of her chair. "Have you grown deaf, woman?" he growled and started dragging her out of the room.

"Excuse me for being surprised by his highness visiting me in my humble cell, where no others than grumpy soldiers have come to bring me food!" she spat before she could stop herself. She had answered him in the same manner as she always had back at Capsule Corp, but then they had been houseguest and hostess – and she had gotten used to believing them to be lovers. Now she was a prisoner and he was a prince ruling an entire army.

Vegeta stopped dead in his track and looked at her. "What did you just say, wench?"

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta," she said as humbly as she could, "I was out of my mind for a second, and I do apoligize." 'If he wasn't gonna kill me he sure is now. Clever done Ms. Brief.' Her heart was pumping wildly and she fought the urge to look at him. She was afraid that her last image of him would be with eyes burning with anger and possibly hatred.

"If you're lucky I'm gonna let you live afterwards." Without further explanation Vegeta dragged a puzzled and slightly terrified Bulma towards the bridge.

* * *

**That was it, chapter three – I will start at chapter four right away and it will be up tomorrow if not later tonight! Until then please review!**


	5. Bulma's demand

**Vegeta will be a very naughty boy and use some foul language… But that is one of the reasons I've marked the story "M", so you have been warned.**

**I can see that some people are viewing my story, and someone even has chosen it as favorite – thank you!**

**Please review, and to "saigwgr": thank you, I certainly will!**

* * *

After trying to type in different commands with help from the engineers in a couple of minutes she concluded that there was no error. Someone had started a self-destruct mechanism, which she believed she could stop if she could get the system in Japanese. Luckily she broke the frozen-system-code and one of the technicians had the system changed into Japanese. She found the commando for the self-destruct and she quickly saw through it.

After a glance at the timer she decided that she had time enough to come up with a plan. She had heard some of the technicians mention Earth but that was all she had understood in their conversation. Either they talked about where she came from or they were talking about where they were heading. If the later was the case, she had to do something to persuade Vegeta to stop their journey. She was quite sure he wasn't going to Earth to drop her off with a 'sorry I killed your friends but now you're at home.'

There was an hour and fourteen minutes left and she decided to try to convince Vegeta not to go to Earth. If he wouldn't promise her to leave her home-planet alone she would let everybody at the ship get blown up in space, and if he did promise but didn't keep it, she had done anything possible. "Before I do anything further, I demand to speak to Prince Vegeta," she said and looked at the purple-skinned alien, whom had been her interpreter. He turned pale but nodded. He said something to an orange-skinned alien, who also turned paler but left the room. Three minutes later Vegeta stood in the room, his eyes lightened with anger.

"You _demand_ to speak to me, wench?" he roared in Japanese but all the aliens winced. Even though they didn't understand what their lord said, they all knew he probably was going to kill someone, if his mood didn't change drastically in a short amount of time.

"Yes, I do, and here you are." Bulma had prepared herself for the onslaught she knew would be coming, remembering all too well how Vegeta could have a fit if she didn't repair the GR as soon as he demanded. She had decided to not back down. She was in a position, where she couldn't lose anything but only win.

"To blow you to the next dimension if you don't have a really great excuse, bitch." He was suddenly only a foot away from her, and she tried to hide her shock by his movement and how hurt she felt by his words. She was sure, that the Vegeta she had come to know had called her bitch in his mind many times, but never to her face, and it hurt her deeply.

"I do believe I have, Prince Vegeta," she said as calm as possible. "If I don't stop this timer, the whole ship is gonna blow up. And I will not stop the timer unless you promise me not to hurt Earth!" She had sat her hands at her hips and looked him straight in the eyes.

The alien that knew Japanese looked at her in disbelief. He had thought it was foolish of her to demand to speak to the prince, but to demand him to promise her anything, even if it was for her to get a certain kind of food, was plainly insane. How could she be such a genius and yet be so stupid?

"And what makes you think I would keep that promise?" Vegeta asked, a bit curious to why she would ask him to make her a promise. But even though she had awoken this curiosity, he was still as fury as he had ever been not including situations linked with Freeza.

"Your pride," she just said simply. His eyes grew a bit wider in shock. How did she know? The only saiyan the blue-haired woman had ever known were Kakarrot, and he had only been saiyan by blood not by culture. For a saiyan, his pride was more important than his tail, even more important than his life. A saiyan would rather die in pride than surviving with shattered honor.

"What if I don't care about a promise, and believe it doesn't affect my pride?" He could see the confidence in her blue pools and wanted to shatter it. Nobody should feel confident while talking like that to the Prince of all saiyans!

"But you do," Bulma stated impatiently. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? "If not as a saiyan then as a prince."

That comment made something inside him snap. His fingers closed around her throat, cutting off all blood-supply to her head. "Don't you ever dare talk to me like that, bitch, or you would wish I had left you at Namek, do you understand?" Bulma's eyes were opened wide in shock and she tried desperately to get free of Vegeta's iron-grip. It was of no use and she felt her legs and arms starting to go limb.

"Prince Vegeta, I beg you, please release her, she is the only one who can stop the timer!" the Japanese-knowing alien screamed. He was truly afraid that the prince would kill her and by that doom them all to blow into millions of pieces.

Vegeta growled but let Bulma go. She fell to the floor and let a trembling hand move to her throat. Tears started to fill her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of him. "Fine, I will promise you not to harm Earth, but don't think I will ever let you get another promise from me, bitch!" Vegeta turned around on his heels and stormed out of the rooms.

"Miss Bulma, are you okay?" the alien asked her with a soft voice. She nodded slowly and let him help her to her feet. "No one else but the two of us understood what the prince and you talked about, if you want to, I will keep it that way." He wanted to make the woman as calm as possible. There were only 32 minutes left to the blow up, and he didn't know how long she needed to stop the timer.

"I don't care," Bulma whispered. "But I don't think Vegeta would like a rumor about him promising something to me going around the ship." The alien nodded and didn't comment on how she used the prince's name without any tittle.

* * *

Niklo, as she had learned the Japanese-speaking alien was called, and a soldier was escorting Bulma back to her cell after she had stopped the self-destruct mechanism. She put her hands in her pockets and suddenly felt the timestopper. She had forgotten all about it in her grief and self-loathing, but an idea popped into her head instantly. Quickly she pressed the stop-button, and the two aliens stopped at once. Bulma carefully noted where she had been positioned between them as she took off towards the lab.

As soon as she went into the lab she noticed, that they hadn't turned the system from Japanese yet. She found the tools and remedies she needed and started to build a remote. If it had been Vegeta from the time before, she would have trusted him unconditionally, but after seeing him kill Gohan and Krillin in cold blood, she had a small fear in her heart, that he wouldn't care about his promise. After making the remote, Bulma looked at the timestopper. Three hours and twelve minutes left. She concluded that she could manage to complete a couple of things before she had to be back with Niklo and the soldier.

* * *

Bulma was once again at the bed in her cell. She was satisfied with her accomplishments. Before she had left the lab she had made a code that turned the system into Japanese by a certain, long combination of commands, so she could use it without help. Then, as a safeguard if the remote was discovered, she had made a microchip, which would make the ship explode, if she died and inserted it in her left arm. If it came down to her life or the entire human race, she hoped to be strong enough to make the right choice.

* * *

**I have arrived at Samsø, an island in the middle of Denmark, and the connection to the web is not always working, but I will try to update! **


	6. Caught in a glimpse

**This chapter turned out to be almost as I originally planned it – when I looked my storyline through I believed this chapter and the next would be way to short as two chapters, but when I finished what I had planned to write, it was almost as long as my other chapters, so I decided to make the two chapters as they had been before.**

**I hope you're gonna like the chapter, it may be a bit messy, but I have tried to make it as I wanted it to be, but sometimes my stories doesn't always go as planned…**

**Please review, tell me what I can do better!**

* * *

Bulma typed furiously as she wrote a message for her father. She had done so every day for the last five days. By using the timestopper she had written a message and started time a couple of seconds to send it to her father, telling him and the others what had happened at Namek and that she was still alive and well.

She finished the message and looked around. The soldier bringing her food and giving her the chance to escape had just turned his back when she stopped time, and with the few steps he had to take before reaching the door to leave the room she shouldn't feel too concerned by that. She put in the command to send the message and walked behind some monitors, where she had found the best spot to hide. She wouldn't be completely hidden from the technicians, but the monitors were the least used, so she had concluded they would be the best.

A second after she pressed the startbutton one of the technicians turned towards the monitors hiding her. Bulma felt her heart race and forced herself to count the seconds needed to send the message as calmly as she would normally have. The alien's eyes locked with hers for two seconds until she pressed the stopbutton once again.

Bulma's heart was in her throat when she found the message and erased all trace of it. She left the screen at the picture the aliens had seen all the time and walked back to her cell. She didn't dare think of the consequences if the alien didn't just dismiss the sight of her as imagination. When she was in her cell, sitting in her chair, she started time once again. The soldier, who had been standing in her cell while she was at the bridge, walked out of the room and closed the door behind him as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Vegeta took a sip of his wine and looked at the stars as he had gotten used to do each time he ate. It sort of helped him clear his mind. He had heard a rumor starting to spread among the crewmembers. According to the rumor his blue-haired prisoner was not a normal human being. She had been spotted outside the cell several times, and one of the aliens even claimed her to try and talk to crewmembers, but they couldn't comprehend her.

After another sip he concluded, that the rumor was exaggerated, but he wanted to know if it held any grain of truth. So now, he was waiting for the blue-haired earthling to be escorted to the room in which he was sitting. He soon heard the door slide open and two pair of feet walked over the floor, one of them confident, the other more quiet and insecure.

"My lord," the soldier stated, "I have brought the woman as requested."

"Leave us alone," Vegeta said and put the glass down beside the empty plates.

The soldier bowed a single time and left the room quickly. He was curious as to why she had been summoned by the prince, but he also knew that he would lose his life if he stayed to find out.

"You have summoned me, Prince Vegeta?" the woman said softly.

He rose from his chair and had his face become its neutral mask before he turned towards her. Her voice and what she had said had truly taken him by surprise. He had expected to have to throw a tantrum before she would start speaking.

"I have indeed, woman," he said and looked at her. "There is a rumor about you being able to escape your cell. You were supposedly seen at the bridge hiding behind some monitors." 'And several other places,' Vegeta thought but didn't say it out loud. That statement was the first about her being spotted and he believed that if some truth had to be found in a rumor it would be the very first small part of it.

He could smell her fear and enjoyed every second of it. Normally he wouldn't care about a mere earthling being afraid of him or not, but this human woman had angered him enough for him to want to break her. The woman's eyes were open wide and her breathing was shallow. Her trembling hand slowly laid itself upon her neck and hid the bruises after his hand. Even nine days after he had held her neck intending to end her miserable life the marks of it were still clear.

"Don't you have anything to say, woman?" he asked almost disappointed. Even though the thought of the earthling's ability to press buttons, he didn't even knew he had, made him furious he had anticipated some sort of snappy comeback. No one except Freeza, King Cold and his own father had ever dared talk to him like a person and not a powerful prince, and the woman's former bravery to talk like that before him had made the blood pump through his veins. "No?" he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest when she didn't say anything and just looked at the floor.

"If you start talking, I will try not to hurt you," he growled after a couple of minutes in total silence.

"I don't know what to say, Prince Vegeta," she said so silently that he only heard her because of his great saiyan hearing.

He snorted. "And to think some of the technicians called you a genius, what a bright head without anything to say." His comment had the wished effect. The woman's head shot up and her eyes were lightning.

"Excuse me for not being able to respond to a rumor I have not been told about before now, your highness," she snapped while clearly being sarcastic in her use of "your highness".

"Well, well," Vegeta said and smirked, "and here I thought your spirit had went down the drain. You humans can be quite entertaining."

Bulma raised a brow. Luckily she had not showed how the rumor had affected her. She had tried to hide her fear of being found out by acting as if she was afraid of him hurting her. Truth to be told, she was a bit afraid of him, but she desperately tried to convince herself, that he wouldn't harm her more than he already had. "I do aim to please, your highness," she said and let go of her neck.

"You better do," Vegeta said and unfolded his arms. "And you better be good at it, woman, cause I plan on keeping an eye on you to prove, that this rumor is as false as I believe it to be."

Bulma looked at him with eyes full of question. Keep an eye on her? Like having surveillance cameras all over the place? "I don't follow you, your highness," she said hesitantly.

Vegeta laid his head back and laughed. "Once again I am amused by the mere fact, that some would call you genius. I'll have you by my side at all time. If you do have the ability to make a copy of yourself I will know."

* * *

**Hopefully I will have the time to make a chapter more before the musical festival, and then you will have to wait until the 22****nd**** of July.**


	7. Niklo's mistake

**Chapter six, yahoo! It shouldn't have turned out this way, but when I had written around 1200 words I couldn't bring myself to delete something to make space for what should really be in the chapter. So now I have made this chapter and the next one will be more like what I had intended chapter six to be like. Originally the story would be 12 chapters long, but now it will be 13 and I'm not sure it won't turn out to become longer once again.**

**Please review, I would like to know how you guys think I'm doing so far!**

* * *

Bulma dried her forehead with the back of her hand. She was lying underneath a panel in the GR she was building for Vegeta. Some of the engineers had found a blueprint for her and Niklo had helped her by translating the measures. She had asked for some help but Vegeta had denied it. She suspected that he enjoyed seeing her struggle with the machine all by herself while demanding her to do it faster than possible. 'Why did I ever fall in love with such a pain in the ass prince?' she thought. 'And why does he just stand there? If I was left alone I could use the timestopper and make a GR like on earth, it would be much quicker than trying to decipher this!' She huffed and tried to see what she had to do now according to the blueprint.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?" Bulma yelled still hidden beneath the panel. She could see the lower half of his body as he leaned against the opposite wall. He still wore the type of spandex jumpsuit as he had worn underneath his armor but this had a more grayish color than the former dark-blue. "Your highness," she added sarcastically and fumbled for a tool, which had just been beside her. "Damn, where did it go!?" Bulma sat up and had totally forgotten that she was underneath the panel. She yelped in pain when she hit her forehead hard against a metalbar and when the back of her head then hit the floor as she by instinct shot backwards.

"I do have," Vegeta said and pushed himself away from the wall, "but if the so-called genius keep hitting her head when trying to find this." He picked up the tool which she had been looking for. It had been pushed out from underneath the panel by her elbow when she had made an adjustment to her left earlier. "I'm going to have to wait until my tail rot off before I can start training." He dragged her out by her foot and dropped the tool at her.

Bulma managed to catch the tool before it hit her left shoulder. She didn't know its name, it looked like a combination of a hammer and a screwdriver and yet like nothing she had ever seen before. But it had worked with some of the unusual bolts she had been provided with, and therefor she didn't care about the name. "Why thank you," she said as she held the tool to show what she talked about and tried to sit up. Vegeta still held her foot and thereby had her leg stretched into the air, which left her lying flat on her back. "If you let go of my foot, I will have a chance to make this damn thing before you lose your imaginative tail, your highness."

Just when the words left her mouth Bulma opened her eyes wide. 'Fuck!' "I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta, I…" She didn't manage to say anymore of her apology before she was thrown across the room. She hit the wall with her right shoulder and heard a sickening crunch. Slowly she slit down the wall and tried to hold back the tears as she heard the growling prince walking towards her.

"You must have a death wish, wench," he said with hatred in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, please believe me, I am so sorry, Prince Vegeta," Bulma said and let the tears flow. She couldn't care less about what he thought, the thumping pain in her shoulder were almost unbearable. When Vegeta grabbed her right arm and yanked her to her feet she screamed at the top of her lungs and almost passed out. "Please," she screamed and moved towards him in an attempt to release some off the stress on her crushed shoulder. "Please, Vegeta, I beg of you, let go of me!" She felt like her arm was trying to separate itself from her body and the pain made her dizzy. He said something, but she couldn't comprehend his sentences with the blood pumping loudly in her ear.

"Vegeta, please," she wept and clung to him before she finally passed out.

* * *

Niklo looked at the woman, who floated in the regenerationtank. He was surprised she even was alive. He had no idea what had happened between her and the prince, but he guessed that she had once again talked without thinking. He shook his head and turned the regenerationtank off as he had been instructed to. Prince Vegeta had wished for her shoulder to be healed enough for her to be able to work but not completely as if he wanted her in pain.

The purple-skinned alien turned his white eyes towards the tank, which was now half drained. He knew, that he was the only one on the ship able to talk to the earth-woman except the prince, no one beside the three of them knew Japanese. That was also the reason why he had gotten the responsibility of overlooking the woman's healing. He just couldn't figure out whether to ask what had happened or not. If the problem had been about the GR and he could help her he would, but if it was anything else he would be of no use.

The machine beeped to tell the draining was done and the person in it ready to be awoken. Niklo opened the machine and carefully took the air-supply off Bulma. "You're done Ms. Bulma, please wake up." He saw her eyelids flutter before they opened to reveal her blue eyes shining with confusion.

"Where am I?" she said with a hoarse voice after her screaming. Her eyes gained focus and to her relief she saw Niklo in front of her. "Niklo, thank kami, what happened?" The last thing she remembered was an intense pain and suddenly everything had turned dark. Her shoulder was still hurting but not anymore than she could manage it for a couple of days if necessary.

"You're at the infirmary. Prince Vegeta brought you here with a completely shattered shoulder. I would have liked to heal you completely," Niklo said and avoided looking into her eyes. "But the prince wanted the healing to be stopped before being complete. I'm sorry."

Bulma put a hand at his arm and waited for the alien to look her in the eyes. "It's not your fault, Niklo. It wasn't you, who commented on Prince Vegeta's lost tail." Niklo's eyes shot open. Bulma nodded. "I really should learn how to hold my tongue," she said and started laughing. Niklo did the same, but they were interrupted by a growl coming from the door.

"My lord," Niklo said in a high pitched voice. Bulma suddenly noticed her own nakedness when Niklo passed her a towel, and she quickly put it around her body.

"That would be wise, wench," Vegeta said and walked over to where they stood. Bulma saw how Niklo let his shoulders hang and bowed his head to show the much shorter prince his respect and became aware of how high the purple-skinned humanoid really was.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," she said and looked at her hands fumbling at the towel's edge. She took a sharp intake of breath when Vegeta grabbed her right shoulder and dragged her to the other end of the room. He opened a locker and grabbed a purple jumpsuit.

"Put this on. Then you can match that sorry excuse of a technician," he said and threw the clothes at her. He said something to Niklo in some alien language and left the room with the same frown he had had when he entered. Bulma looked puzzled at Niklo but wouldn't ask what was said if he didn't want to tell her. The alien's eyes were suddenly grayish and not white as usual.

"When you're dressed Prince Vegeta wants me to follow you back to the GR. And…" Niklo's voice broke. After a couple of deep breaths he continued: "He said I should then tell you goodbye and recommend you to learn an alien tongue if you want to talk to other than himself."

Bulma's eyes filled with tears as she understood what she had just been told. She ran across the room and let the giant alien embrace her. "Niklo, is it my fault? Let me try and talk to him, maybe I can do something," she said desperately. During the time between the threat of the ship self-destructing and Vegeta declaring to keep an eye on her at all time the two of them had talked a bit when he had persuaded a guard to let him bring her food. Bulma couldn't let him die without at least trying to save him.

Niklo smiled sadly at her and shook his head. "I went against my lord by healing you as much as I did, and when I woke you up before summoning him I went against another order. I'm sorry Ms. Bulma, I didn't think the consequences would be this grave." He hugged her once again before he turned his back to her and told her to get into the jumpsuit. Bulma did so, while Niklo tried to ignore her heartbreaking sobbing.

They walked to the GR in silence. When they stood outside the room Bulma once again tried to talk Niklo into letting her try and convince Vegeta not to kill him, but the alien wouldn't let her risk her own wellbeing when he knew it would be of no use. Bulma threw her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Niklo," she said while her tears soaked his labcoat. He brushed her hair a couple of times and opened the door for her. She went inside and caught a glimpse of her alien friend as the door closed behind her. His eyes were filled with tears and he sent her a sad smile before the door was completely shut.

* * *

The door slide shut as Vegeta walked into the middle of the GR. Bulma didn't look at him but continued to work with her left hand as she tried to spare her hurting shoulder. "When will you be done, woman?" he said impatiently and flexed his fingers. They were still hot after soaking in the technician's blood when Vegeta had ripped his internals out.

"In a day, perhaps two," she said still not looking away from the panel she was using to type in commands. She had finished the last hardware constructions as soon as she had wiped her tears after seeing Niklo walk out of her life. She had decided to finish the GR as soon as possible and then try to flee. Even though she would feel as empty in her soul as she had before traveling back in time, she couldn't bear to be at the ship any longer.

"I only have to make the software now, and hopefully the system is totally in Japanese. I don't know what to do if it suddenly gives me an alien screen now when you have killed my only interpreter." Her voice was trembling with her unshed tears and anger. How could he? Niklo hadn't done any damage. It had only been a minor defying of Vegeta's orders, and it wouldn't have harmed anyone except his damned pride! She wiped her nose and continued to work while she could feel Vegeta's burning gaze at her. How she had missed it when she had went back and how she now wished for him to leave her alone. She didn't want to destroy her memories of their wonderful time together by seeing him being as he was right now.

Vegeta snorted. He was tired of playing her games and having to explain himself to a mere human. "Which language am I using, woman?" he said mockingly. Bulma turned around and he could see her redshot eyes were blank with tears. She closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath before opening them again. He was surprised to see the determination and anger shining from their depths. "Japanese, your highness, but I wouldn't take up your precious time of watching me work to ask you to translate for me. That would be too lowly a task for a prince like you, my lord."

Vegeta was in her face in a flash. "And here I thought you had gained some sanity and would try to watch your tongue, bitch," he sneered and grabbed her right shoulder. "Maybe I should have killed the weakling in front of your eyes to show you what waits for you if you don't do as told from now on. Are we clear?" He didn't know why he gave her so many chances, but for some unknown reason he couldn't bring himself to kill her. At least not right now.

Bulma nodded with tears streaming her cheeks. She didn't know what hurt the must. Her shoulder or the knowledge that the man she was so desperately in love with now had killed four of the people she held dear.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review or send me a PM! I would really like some responds.**

**I had some more time to write today than I thought, so I'm gonna write the same as last time *laughs*: "Hopefully I will have the time to make a chapter more before the musical festival, and then you will have to wait until the 22****nd**** of July."**


	8. The last use of the timestopper

**Yay, I did manage to make a chapter more! And now I have 17 minutes before I have to leave my holidayhouse, so I don't have the time to check my grammar 100%, so please don't be too mad if it's bad *bows head*.**

**I have gotten some followers for the story, a few more favorites and reviews, and it really warms my heart to know, that someone is reading what I'm writing! Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

Vegeta deflected one of his own blasts in the last minute as it came towards him after he had shot it against the wall in the GR. He could feel his already enormous power still growing, but not as fast as he would like it to. He knew that he would be strong enough to achieve his goal after being able to kill Freeza. But the thought of his triumph was because of a wish from the blue-haired earthling made him train even harder before he would confront King Cold. He wanted to know, that it was his own achievement and not her wish this time. As his thoughts started to circle around the woman he lost a fraction of his focus, but that was enough for one of the blasts to hit him straight in the chest.

With a growl Vegeta shut down the GR. He wanted to start a fight with the woman because she had made him lose his focus. The last couple of days she had started to talk provocative like she had done before. His remark about killing the Japanese-speaking technichian before her eyes had had the same effect as cutting out her tongue. Total silence. After five days she had started to answer with more than just a nod or shaking her head no. Two days more and she had started to talk without being asked. Now she was almost like she had been before, and for some reason it made him feel… reliefed? Happy? He did not know, but he knew that he appreciated their quarrels as a stressrelief.

As soon as he left the GR he noticed something was wrong. Her smell was all over the room but her ki wasn't there. But how? He had made it clear, that she was not to leave the room when he trained, and he had even stationed guards outside the door. He didn't want his training to be interrupted by sensing kis, so he always choose not to focus on the energy of others while training in the GR. How long had she been gone? How could she even escape the room?

Vegeta ran out of the room only to see the guards standing as if frozen. "I should blast you where you stand, where did the woman go?" he growled but got no answer. As he powered up a ki-blast in his hand Vegeta noted that none of the guards were blinking. On a hunch he waved his free hand before one of the guards face. No reaction. He searched for the woman's ki. It was at the bridge. 'What the hell is going on!?'

* * *

Bulma was writing a message for her father. She asked him to send someone to Namek and wish all of their friends back and to wish her back at earth. It had been almost two weeks since Niklo had been killed and she had once again been paralyzed by grief. Not only because her friend had been killed but also because her heart had broken a little by knowing that it was Vegeta, who had killed him. When she had started to surface from the bottomless pit of her emotions she had decided to use the timestopper once again. She had taken a couple of days to figure out what she wanted to do. After a lot of arguing with herself, she had decided to try and get her father to help her escape.

She was about to be done with the message when she heard the door open. She pressed a short reset command which erased the message and made the monitor show the last screen before the message-window. She felt a strong, familiar hand at her shoulder and was pulled out of her seat.

"What is happening, wench?" Vegeta sneered angrily as time started once again. Bulma had kept the timestopper in her hands at all-time just in case and had pressed the emergencybutton which started time before destroying the device.

All the technicians looked at them in confusion, some of them even showed that they were shocked. "Prince Vegeta," one of them said, "what can we do for you, my lord?"

"Nothing," Vegeta growled and grabbed Bulma by the arm and dragged her out of the room. They turned right where she expected them to turn left and she felt her heart rate increase drastically. Was this the last she would see? The sterile corridors of the ship that once belonged to Freeza?

Vegeta opened a door and she was led into a grand room. In the middle of it was an enormous bed with red bedcovers and blue pillows lying all over it. In one of the corners was couple of chairs around a table alongside a sofa. Bulma was thrown in a sofa standing at the end of the bed.

"Talk, wench," Vegeta said and crossed his arms. He wanted to know what she had done and how.

"I… I had a device that could stop time for everybody around me." Bulma decided to tell the truth but she would not tell him, that she had made it herself. She couldn't imagine what he would do with a timestopper. Vegeta held out his hand and she gave him the now none functioning timestopper. He looked at it for a couple of seconds before his gaze turned to her.

"How does it work?" Bulma was surprised when she thought she detected real interest in his eyes.

"I'm not sure," she lied, "my father made it a long time ago. I had forgotten all about it, but I suddenly remembered I had it and I wanted to use it to send a message for my family." She looked him in the eye and for the first time she couldn't read them.

"A message for your family? You have the ability to stop time and instead of fleeing or whatever you wish for," he said and didn't say out loud what he thought as a possibility for her to do when stopping time. 'You could have avenged your friends by killing me.' "And yet you choose to send a message for your family. As I've said before, I'm surprised people call you genius."

"I had the ability," Bulma said and got mad at him for saying she wasn't a genius as she did every time, "but someone surprised me and made me press the emergencybutton in shock!"

Vegeta looked at her in surprise. She dared accuse him of the destruction of the device? She dared accuse him of anything!? "What did you say, woman?"

"I don't know if it was the GR's fault that you weren't affected by the timestopper, but your sudden entree surprised me, so I panicked and destroyed the timestopper." Bulma sat with her back straight and her chin lifted a bit to show she wasn't afraid. But she was, and she knew he could smell it. 'Kami, what will he do?'

"If you were such a genius as you claim, I wouldn't have been able to surprise you, woman." Vegeta walked towards the sofa and stopped a couple of feet away from her. "But I guess we have to go to earth and have your father construct one for me then."

Bulma stood up and looked at him with wide eyes. If they got to earth he would call her bluff and she couldn't imagine the consequences. "You promised," she whispered when she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Vegeta frowned and a low growl escaped his throat. "I promised not to harm the mudball, but not to keep away from it. We will set towards the sorry excuse of a planet as soon as I have settled a score with King Cold." He could see the horror in her eyes and smell her fear. He smirked at her and laughed when he heard a low gasp from the blue-haired beauty.

"Fine, go and settle your score with whomever he is, but I won't let you get to Earth!" Bulma said desperately. She had only in that instant realized with her heart what her mind had told her several times. 'He is not my Vegeta.'

"Won't let me? And how would you stop me, woman, do tell, because I would never let a weak earthling get between myself and whatever I want!" He said mockingly and smirked once again. Bulma remembered how that smirk once had made her heart flutter and how happy she had been when she saw it at the frozen Vegeta at Planet Namek. Now it only made her stomach turn.

"I have made several ways for me to destroy this ship if necessary when I stopped the self-destruct. I will not hesitate to use them, if you give the order to travel towards Earth!" Bulma could see Vegeta's rage built up and shinning out of his coal black eyes. When his hand once again closed around her throat she had expected it to happen. "If I die, the ship will blow up as well!" she said with the air he had not forced out of her lungs yet.

Vegeta heard what she said and hesitantly let go of her. "What did you say, wench?" he asked in disbelief.

"If I die one of my mechanisms will start the self-destruct. You will then have approximately ten minutes to flee in the pods you do not have," she spat still gasping for air. "But if you don't believe this _genius_ as you like to say I'm not, then do as you please. Kill me and doom yourself and all your men, oh mighty prince!" The adrenalin in her body had made her lose her sanity for a minute, but as soon as she calmed down a bit, she noticed the hatred in Vegeta's eyes.

"You have doomed yourself, bitch," he said so in such calm voice that Bulma felt a shiver down her spine. "You are going to wish, that you never crossed paths with me."

* * *

**Oh the tension is rising! Next chapter is going to take place at Earth, because I feel I have some things I have to get out of my system, because that's all on my mind right now. Next chapter will be at the 22****nd**** or 23****rd**** of July because of this musicfestival – until then, please review or send me a PM!**


	9. Back at Earth

**At home once again! I was so unfortunate to get sick while at the festival, so I had to get back to our rented holiday-home for the rest of the week :-( But that meant I could write some more chapters, unfortunately I had no connection to the internet before now.**

**But here it is chapter 8! I will try to proofread more of the chapters I have already written and upload them today.**

**Please review – and please, write more than "WTF" as a guest did, it doesn't have to be positive, but then give me something to work with to make a better story! ;-)**

**And something I have forgotten in a very long time: Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.**

* * *

Dr. Brief looked at the monitor he had put in the middle of the lab. When he first had got a message from his daughter, he could not believe it. Goku, Gohan and Krillin had died at Planet Namek and she had been taken prisoner at the saiyan prince's ship. He had always been aware of something bad could happen, Goku wasn't immortal or a god, but somehow he had always been able to defeat his enemies and thereby protect earth and all humans.

He hadn't heard from her the last two months and was afraid he never would look into her beautiful blue eyes again. Luckily he was almost done with a third spaceship when Bulma had first contacted him. He had thought it would be for the best to have a spaceship if neither Bulma nor Goku's ship could take off from Namek. He had just returned from Planet Namek with Dende, a small namekian that was more than willing to help when Dr. Brief had requested for a new guardian for Earth. They had agreed to summon Shenlong the following night when Dende had made the Dragonballs and gotten a bit used to his new home with Mr. Popo.

The door opened and Mrs. Brief walked into the lab with a tray. She looked at her husband without saying a word. The doctor held back a sigh. His always happy and almost carefree wife had gotten black circles beneath her eyes and sometimes when he came into the kitchen during the day he would be met with sobs and redshotten eyes. Dr. Brief looked at the clock. Three more hours until he would know, whether Bulma was alive or not. He would wish for all of the Z-fighter who was killed by the saiyans, Gohan, Krillin, Goku and Bulma back to life. He wasn't sure if he really hoped Bulma was alive. If she was the wish wouldn't get her back to Earth and he and his wife would have to wait another year to wish her home.

"Still nothing?" Dr. Brief was surprised by the quite question asked by his wife as she put down the tray with coffee and biscuits she had just baked. He shook his head no and walked to her side. The low man embraced his wife, who had sunken to her knees with shaking shoulders and tears streaming down her face.

* * *

The group of eight stood and looked at the dragon, who was just summoned. Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar and Chichi had arrived at Capsule Corp during the evening for dinner before Dende and Mister Popo came with the Dragonballs.

"You, who have summoned me, state your wishes and I will grant them if it is within my power," rumbled Shenlong.

He was just about to continue when Oolong shouted: "Wishes? Do we have more than one now?"

"As I was about to say," said a clearly irritated Shenlong, "you have three wishes, but use them carefully."

"I thought I would give him a minor update," Dende said and looked at the clearly confused people around him, "that's also why it took a day longer. I'm sorry you had to wait, Dr. and Mrs. Brief."

"Don't say that Dende," Dr. Brief said and petted the cat, who as usual sat at his shoulder.

"No, then we can do more than just getting our friends back to life. If our little Bulma is still alive out there we can get her back!" Mrs. Brief said with a bright smile and hugged the little namekian.

"Your wishes?" Shenlong rumbled and shot an annoyed look at the crowd beneath him.

"Let's start with the wish I had planned," Dr. Brief said and took his wife's hand. "I wish for all the people killed by the saiyans and for Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma to be revived."

They all looked at Shenlong in anticipation. "I can revive all but the one named Bulma…"

"But why, she hasn't even died before!?" Oolong shouted to Shenlong's irritation.

"Once again, if you would let me finish," roared Shenlong and it almost looked like his eyes shot fire.

"Yes, Oolong, shut up!" Master Roshi yelled and punched the talking pig in the back of his head.

"I cannot revive the one named Bulma because she is not dead," Shenlong said a bit more calm than his outburst just before.

Mrs. Brief screamed in joy and hugged her husband tightly. "Then revive the others from the wish dear Shenlong and afterwards our next wish is for you to bring back our daughter!"

The dragon lifted his head and said: "The first has been done, but I cannot bring back Bulma." As soon as he had said the sentence all their friends stood before them and a sudden burst of joy spread in the group. Chichi cried as she hugged her son before she started yelling at Goku for letting him go to Namek. Gohan and Krillin started talking with Piccolo, telling him about Namek. Tien and Chaozu smiled at each other and seemed glad to be back. Yamcha looked around him and seemed confused. He went over to the silent Brief-couple.

"Where is Bulma?" he asked and all of the others went silent.

"The last time we heard from her, she was at Vegeta's ship," Dr. Brief said and took his wife's hand.

"What?" Yamcha yelled.

"But why?" shouted Gohan.

"He killed Gohan and me in cold blood, why would he take her with him?" Krillin said in disbelief.

"We don't know," Dr. Brief explained, "and Shenlong can't bring her to Earth, and we don't know why that is either."

"I cannot bring her home because that could interfere with a pending wish Polunga is to grant. What it is I cannot tell you, because Polunga will not tell me," Shenlong said when they all looked at him.

Mrs. Brief looked confused for a bit before she fainted in her husband's arms. He sat her in a gardenchair with some help from Mister Popo.

They stood in silence for some minutes. Yamcha looked at the ground right in front of him with a look of disbelief in his face completely ignorant to Puar, who tried to soothe him. Goku and Gohan comforted a sobbing Chichi. Krillin had positioned himself beside Master Roshi and Oolong, they all three looked at the ground, not knowing what to say or do. Dr. Brief, Dende and Mister Popo looked at the others, with the same empty looks as almost everybody else.

"Your second wish?" Shenlong said impatiently. They all looked at him in surprise, the "original eight" because they had forgotten all about it and the others because they had figured the one wish was used on them.

"Second wish?" Goku said and looked at the dragon. "I must say, Shenlong, have you started to treat your regular customers with extra wishes?" The Z-fighters except Yamcha laughed halfheartedly.

"Dende upgraded Shenlong, now he like dragon on Namek," said Mister Popo and made everyone look at the small namekian.

"Why are you here?" said Piccolo when no one else said anything.

"Dr. Briefs came to Namek and asked us for a new guardian for Earth, so when I went with him and made the Dragonballs I upgraded Shenlong." Dende looked nervous under the older namekian's look.

"Why would you help us? Kami was send here by his parents and became guardian later; you have no reason to be the guardian." Piccolo had his arms crossed and send Dende a frown.

Dende looked down before he spoke up. "Our own dragonballs were suddenly nonfunctioning, we don't know if they ever will work again, but I thought that if I gave you the dragonballs some time I could be allowed to wish for Planet Namek to be as it was before Freeza."

"So you helped us for your own good. How nice," Piccolo said with a snort.

"I was the one to ask the namekians for help, and even though Dende did it for his own benefit, he still gave us the dragonballs so you boys could be wished back," Dr. Brief said and petted the cat on his shoulder to calm himself down. It was first now he realized he couldn't know when or if he would ever see his daughter again.

"That's right, Piccolo, give the boy a chance," Goku said and looked at the not-so-happy namekian.

"Fine, if I'm the only one to find this all suspicious, then don't let me bother you." With that Piccolo flew off. Dende looked after him alongside the others and sighed.

"Don't worry about him buddy," Krillin said and walked over to him, "he's just a little grumpy after some problems in the afterlife." Dende looked thankfully at the bald man.

"Your second wish? I don't have all eternity to wait!" Shenlong said and once again had all the attention.

"Go on buddy," Krillin said and petted Dende on the shoulder, "we have everything we could ask for, except Bulma, but it seems Shenlong can't help us with that."

Dende looked around and saw everyone's eyes were at him. "Are you really sure?" He couldn't believe it – he had only been at earth for two days, and he was already able to get Namek back to how it was before.

"Of course," Dr. Briefs said and several of the others nodded.

"Then," Dende said and looked at Shenlong, "I wish for Planet Namek to be as it was before Freeza got there, including all the killed people to be resurrected." As he had said the last word Dende had decided that he would stay as the guardian if they wanted him, to thank them for this opportunity.

"I cannot grant that wish either," Shenlong said and flicked his head once again, "it will also interfere with a pending wish. Polunga has just told me, that the earthling named Bulma has made the wishes, but what it is about he will not tell me. Only the people involved can be informed and none of the involved is present."

They all gasped and started to talk at the same time. After a couple of minutes in confusion and slight panic Shenlong roared: "Do you have more wishes?"

Everyone looked at him and after a couple of seconds in silence Dende said: "No, thank you Shenlong, we'll see you in four months." The big dragon then disappeared and the balls flew away.

"What did you do?" Yamcha yelled and shook the namekian. "Maybe we could have found some wishes that could end up bringing Bulma back!" Goku and Tien pulled away the angry Yamcha and shot Dende some apologetic looks.

"You're not the only one to miss her," Goku said after Yamcha had cooled down a bit. "I have known her for the most of my life, Bulma is like my sister." Chichi took Goku's hand and looked at Mr. Brief, who stood quietly by his fainted wife.

"I'm just happy to know my babygirl is alive," was all he said before he started to try and wake up his wife.

* * *

**Not so good for Bulma… Her own wishes have made it impossible to wish her away from Vegeta – that would also be a drag, don't you think?**


	10. Could he really?

**As my brother and I came home our cat was so happy to see us, now he doesn't want to leave us anymore. Right now he is lying as close to me as possible, purring madly every time I move a tiny fraction or brush him lightly. God, I love that animal! *smiles as an idiot while rubbing his tummy***

* * *

Bulma was surprised, when a soldier came into her cell without food. The last three weeks had been a lonely hell. The only contact with other beings had been when soldiers brought her food or clean clothes, and neither of them spoke Japanese. She knew that no one other than herself and Vegeta spoke Japanese, but she kept telling herself, that she couldn't lose hope. If she accepted, that she would rot in that cell without any contact by others she knew she would turn mad.

The soldier signaled with his hands, that she should follow him, and she slowly rose from the chair. She was lead through the maze of corridors and was taken by surprise when the door before her opened and revealed the same room she had been led from last time she had been outside of her cell.

The soldier pushed her inside, bowed and left as soon as the door closed. He had seen the look on his lord's face and felt sorry for the blue-haired woman. He had seen the same look on Captain Ginyu's face many times when the rest of his force had presented him with women from the village they had just purged.

* * *

Vegeta looked at her with lustful eyes. His tail waved lazily behind him, and Bulma couldn't stop herself from looking at it, even though she knew she should be more worried about the look on his face.

"It grew back two days ago," Vegeta said as he walked towards her, his tail still swinging behind him.

"Uhm, congratulations," Bulma said not knowing what else to say. Vegeta snorted and kept walking slowly towards her. Bulma started to back away but after five steps her retreat was stopped by the door. As she looked to her left for a way to escape the oncoming Vegeta she was surprised by a pair of hands, which suddenly slammed into the wall on either side of her.

"I had three people in the universe, who I had to kill; Freeza, Kakarrot and Cold. Now they are all dead by my hand and now I have one more thing to do for my own peace of mind." Bulma felt the soft fur of Vegeta's tail on her wrist. "Now, genius, tell me what that would be."

As the tip of the tail started to travel up her arm and lazily brushing her throat Bulma felt her pulse rise. Her eyes grew a bit wider. Had he gone mad and chosen to ignore her warning about the destruction of the ship? Had defeating King Cold made him so sure of himself, that he would kill her without thinking about the consequences?

Vegeta snorted before he shot her a devilish grin. Her stomach curled into a ball of fear and sorrow. Had she doomed herself to death by Vegeta's hands by traveling in time? "You really think I've forgotten about your cowardly ways of keeping yourself alive by threatening me?" He almost seemed disappointed. Bulma shook her head no. "Then, what could I possibly do to you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Bulma's eyes shot wide open. "You won't!" she said in disbelief. She remembered one of the most intimate times they had had at Earth. She had lain in his arms and Vegeta had answered a lot of her questions about his life under Freeza's command and also told her stuff on his own without being asked. One of the things he had told about with a disgusted face was how he had watched the other soldiers rape women and children as they purged a planet. He had said, that humiliating an enemy in battle was part of the fight, but humiliating women and children, who couldn't defend themselves was nothing but hurting the rapist's own pride.

"And why wouldn't I do it?" he said and let his tail fold itself around her waist. He could see, that she had finally realizes his intention, but he started to lose a bit of his confidence in being able to do it. He had always looked at rape as the lowliest act possible for a man, but his rage towards the blue-haired woman had made him lose some of his sanity as time had passed. As he had ripped out the heart from King Cold's chest he had been sure seeing the woman, who had tried – and even though he wouldn't admit it, succeeded – to outsmart him, cry and beg for him to stop while he took her by force, would be as sweet as killing the three biggest pests of his life.

But now, when she stood before him, fear shinning out of her blue pools and radiating out of her every pore, his resolve started to crumble. When she had said, that he wouldn't do it, he had felt as if she knew him. Why else would a woman, who knew he had killed four of her friends, be so sure, that he would not rape her?

Bulma felt the blood leave her face. How could she be sure? Rather, how could she tell him why she was sure? She closed her eyes and begged, that he wouldn't be enraged by the things she would say. "As I said when you promised not to go to earth, I'm sure your pride won't allow you. I'm weak and have no way of defending myself." She felt his tail starting to tighten around her waist, and Bulma started to gasp for air.

Vegeta could still smell her fear, and he felt more enraged by how she was still afraid even though she had said with such confidence that she believed he wouldn't rape her. His tail released her and Vegeta pushed himself away from the door before he slammed his left fist into the wall making her jump and scream in surprise.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, as he stood unmoving with his left hand still at the wall. She knew, that even though he wasn't as he had been before she traveled back in time, she still felt her heart break at the frustration she clearly felt radiating off of him. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she felt the urge to lay a hand on his shoulder, like she had done at Earth so many times.

* * *

They stood for a long time in silence, both deep in thought. Vegeta was unsure what to do. He was more than ever enraged by the woman's ability to know his values. But he also had an unknown feeling. He had always been surrounded by people, who only saw him as a killing-machine, many of them had laughed at his pride when he refused to rape or torture as a way of getting entertainment. But this earthling had always showed some kind of trust or at least looked at him as a man and not a prince or a monster. And yet he had for the first time in his entire life considered rape just to… to do what? To destroy her inner peace? To punish her for how she had been the genius as se proclaimed to be, and thereby been able to outsmart him? He knew he couldn't kill her; it would make him lose everything he had fought to gain. He didn't want to inflict psychical pain as he had done with her shoulder, he didn't felt satisfied by it.

He thought about something Nappa once had told him. _"The best fuck a man can ever get is a woman who fights him by words and brute force. To make the mouth that has spewed damnations towards you, moan and scream in ecstasy, while her nails dug into your shoulders is the greatest achievement a male can get."_ Vegeta had looked at him in disgust; he had been twelve or thirteen years old and had just recently discovered that there existed something called sex but had yet to experience it. He remembered how Raditz had laughed and nodded in agreement as the older men started to discuss their different partners before they had started to compare the pros and cons for rape and a willing woman. That conversation, the tales of women who screamed and begged before they went silence after a few well-placed slaps, had made Vegeta sure he would never rape a woman. 'And yet I considered it…' he thought and felt his tail tighten around his waist in disgust.

Nappa's words once again played in his head, and Vegeta made a decision. He would one way or another make the woman want him, take her once and then send her back to rot in the cell. That way his pride wouldn't be hurt and he would punish the woman without degenerate himself to rapist. As he was about to think of a way to achieve his new goal he heard a sound he hadn't expected to hear. Not yet, at least.

* * *

Bulma couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she started to cry as silently as possible. She knew all too well he could hear her, but she didn't want to let the last of her pride go down the drain. As she had stood and watched his back she had felt a dam inside of her burst. All her grief over losing him and their child came back and washed away all thoughts of her friends. Her body had started to cry out for his touch as soon as his tail had released her. She wanted to feel him even though he had the blood of Gohan, Krillin, Goku and Niklo on his hands. But she didn't know what to do. How could she ever gain his touch, the touch she had longed for in so many months?

* * *

**Soon my dears, soon! In fact next chapter will contain lemon, I will try to get it uploaded right away, I will just give it a proofreading before releasing it.**


	11. Vegeta's revenge

**So, this chapter contains lemon, and it's my very first time writing it, so please write me a PM with suggestions to how I can do it better next time. **

**I have used the word 'fuck' and 'fucking' a couple of times in this chapter (I know I have used it before, but not as much as now). I'm not personally a fan of the word – I can still say "fuck" when I get hurt, but that's about it – but I thought it was the right word for Vegeta to use. He would not say 'make love' and use 'fuck' more than 'have sex'. Or so is my opinion, write to me if you guys think it's wrong.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma tried to catch her breath as well as remember how she ended up in this situation. She and Vegeta had started to fight as so many times before, but something had been different. It was a fight like some of the fights she had had with him at Earth; she had felt the sexual tensions after a couple of minutes but dismissed it as her own imagination and hope. Suddenly they had shared a very passionate kiss, which had made her loose her breath completely. He had started to undress her, and she had quickly returned the favor. She had always had fantastic sex with Vegeta, but Vegeta with a tail had been amazing. It had been almost like a third hand, caressing her legs and stomach, leaving hot trails in its path.

'Speaking of the devil,' she thought as she felt the tail starting to unfold itself from around her left thigh. Vegeta's arms also began to loosen their hold around her waist to let his left hand start yet another sweet travel on her skin. She let out a small gasp as his hand found her breast while his tail for the first time touched her womanhood. She could feel his smirk as he started to bite her earlobe softly while giving his tail better access by using his own legs to spread hers. The tail brushed carefully against her lower lips and she stifled a moan as it continued while his other hand found her right breast.

After kissing and nipping her neck while letting his tail explore the outside of her sex Vegeta untangled himself completely from a heavy-breathing Bulma. The scent of her arousal was filling the room and Vegeta once again felt his groin tighten. His saiyan stamina made it easy for him to get this hard so soon after his second orgasm that day. His left hand and tail lifted her legs and spread them wide as he used his right hand to make sure she was still wet enough to take him in. He could feel her pushing herself off the bed when he pushed three fingers into her damp center.

"Impatient now, aren't we?" he said with a smirk before he took out his fingers only to ram them inside her again. She took in a quick breath but started moaning when he began to move his fingers rhythmically.

"Please," she said and rotated her hips.

"Please what?" he teased and continued with his fingers only more slowly which awarded him with a disappointed grunt from Bulma.

"Give it to me." Vegeta was about to ask her what _it_ was when an idea popped into his head. He removed his fingers completely, which Bulma responded to by another disappointed grunt. He took her right ankle in his hand and his tail started to wander down her leg. Bulma suddenly went still as she waited to see, what he was up to. The tail soon found the place it had headed towards and the tip quickly got soaked in the juices of her arousal.

Her eyes shot wide open when she felt the tail entering her. The unexpected, tickling feeling of the fur inside of her almost made her come instantly. As the tip rotated, touching all the way around her inner walls Bulma started moaning once again. When the tail was withdrawn she panted heavily and felt her whole body shiver in anticipation and unfulfilled lust.

Vegeta saw her fingers untangling from the bedcovers and her hands started to move towards the now dripping tail. He decided to let her touch it, certain her mind couldn't even make up the thought of yanking it to bring him pain. His eyes grew a bit wider when she started to carefully pull the tail towards her, but as he felt her lips closing around the tip they quickly shut.

Bulma could taste herself on the tip of his tail and sucked on it to clean it for him. She had discovered that when she brushed his tail carefully it always made him give off a small moan, and she was determined to make him moan even more. As she continued to suck and brush his tail she could feel his grip on her ankles become weaker, and she put her legs down. Without letting the tail go, only taking it shortly out of her mouth, she sat up and started to suck the tail once again, this time with more determination. She was finally awarded with a loud moan from Vegeta, as his finger got tangled into her hair, encouraging her to continue.

To Bulma's disappointment Vegeta pulled his tail away from her after a few moments, but her disappointment disappeared as he lay down and pulled her onto him. She straddled him and slowly eased his throbbing erection into her wet, waiting core. After adjusting herself a bit she started to move and soon the room was filled with moans and heavy breathing. Their pace increased and both felt their orgasms built up. Bulma's moan became more desperate as Vegeta found her bud of pleasure and brought her even closer to her release. Vegeta felt her inner walls starting to tighten around him, and he grabbed her hips, supporting her as the orgasm came crashing down on her. Bulma moved a couple of times more before Vegeta also found his release, and they both cried out in pleasure before she fell down onto his chest.

* * *

Vegeta made the 200th pushup on his index-finger and stood up. He went over to the towel-rack, which was installed in the GR and wiped off some of his sweat with a clean towel. He threw it at the rack and began to do sit-ups. The sweat quickly started to run down his face and bare chest once again, and he pushed himself even harder. He had adjusted the GR to an even higher gravity after the first hour of training. His mind had wandered when he had been at the usual setting. All the time it had ended up in his bedroom, thinking about his time with the blue-haired beauty from Earth.

When he had done the 153rd sit-up he couldn't focus and he shouted the emergency-shutoff-password. He laid flat on his back and breathed heavily. He closed his eyes and opened them after a few minutes. His vision was still blurred but not bad enough to give him a problem moving around. He looked at the clock but couldn't make out the digital numbers. It didn't matter, his body told him that even though he hadn't trained that long, he had to eat – fucking the woman had used a lot of energy as well. He used the intercom and ordered some food. After a quick shower he walked to the grand room and started to eat.

As usual his mind worked at top-speed when he ate. And as it had done in the GR it started to focus on the earthling. Never before had he had sex with a woman more than once at the same day, not wanting any of them to get the idea of him wanting more from them than pleasure. But this time he wanted the woman, who was looking at him with longing eyes, to think it was more, or to at least get so much pleasure herself, that being sent away would teach her a lesson.

Or at least, that's what he told himself. He had also convinced himself that his saiyan stamina had been the only reason for his second and third erection. Truth to be told, if he had ever wanted to have sex with a woman more than once the same day, he wouldn't have been able to do it with so little time in between. There had been something about the woman, which no other woman had ever had. He couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was her anatomy. He had only ever fucked humanoids, but they had always had another skin-color, had a third eye or something else that made it clear, that they weren't saiyan. But the human race looked like the saiyan race except the tails. 'That also explains how everyone on the mudball accepted Kakarrot when he had his tail cut.' The mere thought made the fur on his tail stand, and suddenly he remembered her mouth on the tip of it once again.

He felt his trousers being stretched by his growing erection, but would not let his body alter a decision he already had made. Fucking the blue-haired woman had been a once in a lifetime experience. He thought about how they had ended up in bed. He had heard her cry and had come with a remark about how a crybaby she was, when she could start to wimp by such a minor shock. They had soon started yelling at each other, and suddenly his body had moved on its own accord. He had put his arms around her and started to kiss her perfect, red lips… Vegeta threw the table across the room and walked back to his bedroom. A quick cold shower would clear his mind before some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Once again he was in the GR. Once again the gravity was set unusual high. And once again Vegeta had to yell the emergencycommand. Four days. Four damned days had gone by without a moment of peace for him. The only time his tormenter had left his mind alone had been when he pressed himself so much his vision set out. One time, he had needed half an hour in a regenerationtank because he had passed out in the GR before calling the program to a halt. And even then, she wouldn't leave him alone. When he had been awoken from the tank, the supervisor had went on about how good an idea the censor for movements that had been installed in the GR was. The woman had set it up in case the user got harmed or passed out, so the machine would stop after ten minutes without any movements and then send an alarm to the bridge. After the fifth remark about her excellent idea Vegeta had blasted the man where he stood, before stomping off for yet another cold shower, which only made him be erection-free for about an hour, just like all the other showers before it.

As his vision started to become stable once again Vegeta stood up and left the GR with a bad headache. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank it greedily. It helped to take off the worst off the pain, and he decided that the rest would disappear by itself. He walked back to his bedroom and felt the familiar tightening in his lower body as soon as his eyes spotted the bed. He stormed towards the bathroom with a low growl from the back of his throat. As he saw the intercom he stopped dead in his track. He frowned and stood nonmoving for a minute before he had made a decision. He pressed the button and awaited an answer.

"What can I do for you, my lord?"

"Bring me the earthling."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please do tell me how my lemon went! I have already written some lemon in a later chapter *snickers* but maybe I could make some changes in it before posting it.**

**I have read some fanfics where the author writes 'I will only post if I get 5 reviews', but I don't want to be that "greedy" if you can say it that way. But I do consider not posting my next lemon before getting some feedback… Well, I have a chapter or two more before the lemon, so I have some time to consider it.**


	12. A visit from old friends

**So here it is chapter 11! I proofread it as soon as I got out of bed and after running a few errands hopefully I can proofread chapter 12 before leaving for work.**

* * *

Bulma looked at the ceiling and thought about what had happened five days ago. When their lips had locked she had felt like electricity had traveled through her whole body, making every fiber of her being burst with joy. She had enjoyed every moment, savored every touch they had given each other and lost herself completely in their shared climaxes. She had started to slumber lightly but had clearly heard him get out of the bed and take a shower. After stretching a bit she had been awake enough to see his naked back as he left the room to train. She had shed a tear of joy. Even after making such a mess in time, she would still see him walking towards a GR build by her, only wearing trousers and shoes. The first couple of times they had had sex at Earth, Vegeta had also walked away as soon as she slumbered. But slowly, he had started to linger in the bed a bit longer and one time, they had been talking for two hours before he finally decided to get out of bed to train.

She had felt like she was in her own private heaven, but it had all been shattered when two soldiers had entered the room, thrown the clothes from the floor at her and made it clear, that she should follow. She had used the first day in her cell to try and cooperate with her shock. She had then used the second day to yell at herself for being stupid enough to feel as happy as she did. Vegeta had summoned her in the first place to rape her, but he had ended up doing the second-most cruel act he could do towards her: having sex with her and then get rid of her like a used piece of cloth. The third day had gone by with more self-loathing, especially thinking about her friends after the nightmare she had had.

She had been in the bedroom once again, this time lying with her head at Vegeta's chest as he slumbered. Suddenly Gohan had stood by the bedside with empty eyes and pointed at her. She could hear his voice even though he had no mouth; the last blast, that had killed him, had made a hole through his head just where his mouth had been. "How could you? He killed us, your friends, and then you do this?" As the echo of Gohan's voice disappeared so did he, but only to be replaced by Goku. He had no arms and his torso was filled with tiny holes after ki-blasts. His eyes weren't empty as Gohan's. There had been a fire of hatred Bulma had never before seen in her best friend's eyes. "I have always believed that every being has something good in it. Time and time again people have called me stupid or ignorant, but I have always kept my head high. But now I know that I have been ignorant. If there is one being in the entire universe, that doesn't have any good in him, it's the monster you've just given yourself to." Bulma had tried to move her body, she had tried to speak up, but she was locked. The bedcovers on her body suddenly weighed thousands of pounds, leaving her immobile. She knew, that Goku never would say such words, she knew it was her unconsciousness showing her what she didn't want to see or hear. But it seemed so real!

Goku disappeared like Gohan and was replaced by Niklo. His chest had a hole, where his heart had once been, and Bulma would do everything to forget the sight. He had yelled at her in an alien tongue before looking her dead in the eye saying: "I believed you were better than this." He also vanished and was replaced by Krillin. The tiny hole in his chest was leaking blood and he just looked at her, not saying anything.

When the door had been opened to her cell as a soldier brought her food, she had awoken with a scream so loudly the soldier had thrown the tray away and dropped into a fighting position. Bulma had just been gasping for air, still devastated by her nightmare, and the soldier had ended up leaving without bringing back new food. She hadn't cared. She was sure she would have started to vomit if she tried to eat.

Bulma sat up and looked at the empty plate at her table. She had started eating again the day before, and with the new energy from the food, her self-loathing had returned even greater. Today she had acknowledged, that her feeling of guilt wasn't started by the sex she had had with Vegeta, but by the longing, that was even stronger in her body after having sex with the man she loved after such a long time. And she felt guilty because she knew that the hands, she now longed to feel once again, had killed four of her dearest friends.

* * *

The rattle of the lock startled Bulma. She had gotten food not long ago, and thoughts started to fly around her head. Had Vegeta decided that he now had gotten everything useful out of her, so she should be killed off instead of taking up space and eat their food? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't get up from the bed she was sitting at. The soldier, that had tried to tell her by hand signs to get up, got impatient and grabbed her arm before shoving her out of the room. After regaining her balance Bulma looked at the soldier and started to spew curses at him, perfectly aware of him not understanding her words but getting the meaning by her tone.

The soldier mumbled something and started to push her through the corridors. She kept yelling at him, not because she was still mad, but because it kept her mind of what might happen when they got to their destination. Bulma was so caught up in trying to find new things to call the guard, who clearly was about to lose his patience with her, that she didn't notice they had arrived in front of the door to Vegeta's private room.

* * *

Even if he didn't have the ability to feel kis, Vegeta would still have known the woman had arrived outside his room. He could hear her shouting and cursing, calling the soldier escorting her names. At first he frowned, but he couldn't help the smirk, that soon took over. He had wanted to make her suffer when he discarded her, but now he knew that her spirit was one of the things, that had made him keep her at his ship as long as he had. Perhaps he would have a quarrel with her to satisfy his mind before his body got what it wanted.

He opened the door, clearly startling the two people on the other side of it. The soldier saluted and said: "I have brought the earthling as asked, my lord."

"I can see that," Vegeta said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What have you done since she calls you imbecile fool and so on?" His tail swayed loosely behind him, and through the corner of his eyes he could see Bulma taking a quick glance at it.

The soldier looked at Bulma and snarled. Even though she didn't know what he and Vegeta talked about, she was quite sure Vegeta had translated some of the things he had heard through the door.

"I don't know, my lord," he said and looked at Vegeta once again. "She didn't rise when I opened the door, and as soon as I had gotten her out of the cell she started yelling."

Vegeta looked at the now silent Bulma. "What did he do to make you this agitated, woman?"

Bulma was taken by surprise by the question and fought to find her voice before she said: "I was lost in thoughts when he came into the cell and grabbed my arm before throwing me out of the door." She laid her hand on the place where he had grabbed her. It still felt a bit sore, she was sure it would bruise. "But I do apologize," she spat at the soldier, still aware that he didn't understand her, "that I called your mother the parent of the scum of the universe, but please believe me, I have been under quite some stress lately and cannot remember the manners my own mother taught me."

Vegeta smirked and looked at the soldier once again. He could see how agitated the man was starting to become. "You're dismissed," he said and let his tail grab Bulma's wrist. He led her into the room and left the fuming soldier alone in the corridor.

* * *

Bulma dried her hair with the towel after slipping into the clean jumpsuit provided for her. Vegeta had wrinkled his nose and said he couldn't be near the stench of prison that hung around her. She had started a fit, but stopped as a little sky-blue alien came out of the bathroom and said something to Vegeta before leaving the bedroom. Vegeta had then waved her towards the bathroom, where she had been overjoyed by the clean clothes and the brush waiting for her. She hadn't had a proper bath since the semi-bath the regenerationtank had been.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The shadows underneath her eyes had almost been washed away by the water, and she could still feel the disgust she had felt, when she saw how dark the soap had been when it had streamed down her body. She felt refreshed but also confused by this sudden act of… kindness? She didn't dare to get her hope high.

When she entered the bedroom she saw Vegeta sitting in one of the chairs, looking at her. She didn't know what to do with herself, and she ended up resting her hands at her hips saying: "What? Have you never seen a woman right after her bath?"

"Usually I'm the reason the woman needs a bath," Vegeta said without taking his eyes off of her. He almost laughed when he saw the perplexed look on her face, but just kept his smirk in place. "I know grown men who would have been surprised by your foul mouth earlier, and yet you get embarrassed by that remark?"

"Well excuse me for being taken by surprise, your highness," she said and got red in the face by embarrassment and irritation. "But I didn't have the impression, that you were a jokester."

"Normally I'm not, but I have met this creature, that just beg for being made fun of," Vegeta said, much to his own surprise, but it had the effect he wanted.

"If I was brought here to be made fun of, your highness," she spat as she felt her blood start to boil, "then I would rather be left alone in my cell. I don't believe a prince should use a lady as a form of entertaining."

"Then it's my luck you're not a lady," Vegeta said and got out of the chair. She was clearly annoyed, and he enjoyed their little chat, but his body was getting impatient. "A lady wouldn't swear like a sailor or yell like a spoiled child, but you did both." She was about to say something, but he stopped her by clamping his hand over her mouth. Her eyes shot wide open and he looked into them with lust shinning out of his eyes. "And I do have a way for you to entertain me."

Bulma knew she should feel irate by his remarks, or at least try to make a come-back, but her thoughts went completely blank when his tail sneaked around her waist as he locked her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**I hope the dream wasn't too messy written, I tried to rewrite it three or four times before finally accepting that it couldn't get much better.**


	13. Intrution

**I did it! 21 minutes until I have to leave for work, and I just finished proofreading. Enjoy!**

* * *

A sigh escaped her mouth as Bulma stretched under the luxurious bedcovers. It had been close to three weeks since Vegeta had decided to have her living in his bedroom, and even though she enjoyed every night and sometimes morning, when he would have sex with her, it was tiring her body. Bulma knew that it was only sex to Vegeta, but as long as she got to be with him, she didn't care. Not yet, at least. She knew that something had to happen or she would end up living as his sex-slave for the rest of her life. 'Or at least as long as I'm still beautiful,' she thought and got out of bed.

As she sat in the bath she had made for herself she started to think about her situation. When she had been brought here she hadn't imagined, that she would start to live here. As she had seen Vegeta get out of the bed she had chosen to get up and get dressed, because she believed she would be brought back to the cell. To her big surprise Vegeta had told her she would start living in the room. She could use the intercom to order food and would be provided with a tablet where she could read some of the books in Freeza's library that had been translated into Japanese by a computer. Bulma had been so surprised and overwhelmed and had therefore shed a single tear. Vegeta had frowned and started to ask, whether she was sane or not. That had ended up in yet another argument and yet again they had had sex.

They had only talked briefly and most of their conversations – if not all of them – had ended in an argument. Some of their arguments had ended by Bulma walking into the bathroom, slamming the door and then take a long shower, only to annoy Vegeta, who had just come back from training. It had ended up in bathroom-sex all three times followed by a shared shower. It had been very intimate, but she had learned the third time that it wasn't more intimate than Vegeta would leave and only return much later if she tried to ask him about anything. Most of the things she asked about were things she already knew from their time on Earth, but she asked in an attempt to get closer to him. This far it had only been in vain.

As the water started to get chilly Bulma decided to get out. As she started to dry herself she could hear the buzz from the lock, telling her that someone tried to open the door. "Just a second," she said, knowing Vegeta would hear her clearly on the opposite site of the door.

* * *

Vegeta dried some of his sweat off and walked out of the GR. He was about to order food in the grand room, but changed his mind. After a bath and a check up on the woman he would eat. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason he felt like it was necessary to see to her. As he walked down the corridor he thought about what he had gained by having her in his room. He had gotten a better control over his body and mind, helping him gaining focus when he trained but also during the rest of his day. On the other hand, she could be quite annoying, asking questions she had no reason to ask. How was Planet Vegeta, how old was he when he had first served under Freeza, did he ever miss Planet Vegeta etc. Sometimes he tried to make her quite by answering in very few words, but it only kept her blabbering.

At the time he was outside his room he had built up a frown by his thoughts. He shook his head as he opened the door starting to think it would have been best to eat before going back. As the door opened up he instantly knew something was wrong. There was a smell in the room he didn't recognize and he could hear a faint, muffled voice from the bathroom. He ran over to and smashed the metal-door into pieces to get it out of his way, tail standing straight behind him.

A pair of frightened, blue eyes as well as a pair of angry, red ones met him as he looked down at the woman and one of his crewmembers holding one of his four hands over her mouth. He snarled before grabbing the alien's neck, hauling him out of the bathroom. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he stalked towards the pink-colored alien, his tail waving angrily behind him.

"Why should I answer to you, saiyan?" he spat and tried to get to his feet. "Freeza did the universe a favor by wiping out those bloody apes, who could do nothing but killing, he's only mistake was not to kill you while he was at it."

Vegeta once again lifted the alien by his neck and walked to the intercom. He gave the order for the entire crew to show up in the grand room and yelled over his shoulder before he left the room, struggling alien in tow: "Stay in there woman, I will be back once I finish this business."

* * *

The grand room was buzzing with small-talk, but it went quite as Vegeta entered, still carrying the pink alien by his neck. He walked to the small plateau in the middle of the room, where he tossed the now wheezing alien. He grabbed his neck instantly and looked at Vegeta, hatred shining clearly in his eyes.

"This scum entered my private room, threatened my concubine and then openly declared his loyalty towards Freeza." As he growled the last word he shot the man through the heart with a ki-beam. His tail, which had kept swaying behind him since he found the man, folded itself around his waist once again, showing how he had gotten some of his anger out of his system. "If anyone else is still loyal to the lizard, I will advise you to keep quiet about it and leave the ship at the next planet. I will only kill those, who openly go against me or secretly try to harm me, my concubine or this ship. But mark my words," he said and looked at the group of all different kind of aliens. "It will not be as slowly and painless a death as his was." A rush went through the crowd, but no one said anything.

"Clean this up," Vegeta said and waved at the dead alien, "and have some food brought to my chamber and some sleeping pills too. I have a feeling my concubine is in a state of shock by this thing's intrusion."

"It will be done, my lord Vegeta," one of the nearest crewmembers proclaimed. As he walked out of the room more of the crewmembers showed their loyalty by bowing as he passed them. He didn't take notice of them. All he could think about was how he had just proclaimed the woman as his concubine three times in front of his whole crew.

* * *

As he walked into the room he wrinkled his nose. The smell of the intruder was still in the air but there was also a faint scent of the woman's fear. He walked into the bathroom and found the woman sitting at the floor, a towel pulled loosely around her shivering body. He kneeled before her and she lifted her face slowly, looking him straight in the eyes. Her shock was clearly shinning out of the blue pools.

"Is… Is he gone?" she asked quietly. As Vegeta nodded she lowered her head once again. Her shoulder started to shake more wildly when tears began to stream down her face. He looked at her, not knowing what to do. Never in his life had done anything else but laugh at people's tears, seeing it as a sign of weakness. But for some reason, he didn't want to laugh at the woman, not right now at least.

"He won't bother you again," Vegeta said and stood up, still unsure of how to react. He decided to leave the room until the food arrived.

"Thank you." He stopped dead in his track, not believing what he had just heard the woman whisper.

"There will be brought something to eat in a moment," he said as he walked out of the room, still taken back by her words.

* * *

**So this was the last of the chapters I wrote while being sick during my holiday. I'm almost done with the next chapter; hopefully it will be done tonight after dinner.**

**Please send me a PM with suggestions on how to make my way of writing lemon better (the first was in chapter 10: Vegeta's revenge) so I can improve the one in chapter 13 before publishing!**


	14. Slipping those three words

**So here is the 13****th**** chapter. I must admit, the chapter wouldn't have turned out this way if I hadn't had my storyline. I had a lot of discussions with myself whether I should change the storyline or not, but decided to keep it as it is. So with a heavy heart, I present you this chapter; keep up, I promise it will be worth your while waiting for this story to come to an end! (Rather, I hope you will feel it was worth your while ;-))**

**Lots of lemon, you have been warned! (As if that is neccesary) *laughs***

* * *

Bulma slowly got up from the floor, making sure her legs could support her. She could see her hands were still shaking as she got dressed before slowly walking past the decomposed door. Vegeta looked at her as she walked towards the table but didn't say anything. She sat down and watched him eat while not taking anything for herself.

"You should eat."

Bulma was startled and ended up just looking at Vegeta without responding. He put his fork down before pushing one of the smaller plates towards her.

"Eat." Bulma saw how his tail started to move at the tip, showing her he was about to become irritated. Still without responding, she took her own fork and started eating, not tasting what she ate. She was so focused on not dropping the food with her hands still shaking, that she didn't notice how Vegeta stared at her.

He didn't know why he had been so insistent about her eating. He knew, that one of the best thing to do when in shock was to eat, but that didn't mean he had to encourage the woman to do so. And yet he had.

"It was him that had started the self-destruct." Vegeta looked at her, a bit surprised to hear her voice sounding much stronger than it had just minutes before. "He said he would rather kill himself and all the disloyal men than let Freeza's ship fall into the hands of… of a monkey." He felt his blood starting to boil by the word, remembering how many times Freeza had called him exactly that. Even though he growled lowly in hatred, he heard and got surprised by the anger in her voice. "He told me how he had tried to start it many times later, but I had made it so no one can do it."

"Other than you," Vegeta said with a snort, getting irritated once again by how the woman literally had his ship and crew's destiny in the palm of her hand,

"Yes," she said and looked down. After some minutes in silence she took in some air and said: "He said he had took his time to learn your routine, so he could take his time to get the code out of me before killing me."

Vegeta's head shot up and he looked at the woman, who had her head bowed. He didn't say anything, not knowing what to say. He slowly started to eat again and the rest of their dinner went on in silence.

* * *

"May I join?" she asked quietly. Vegeta was about to get into the shower and had heard the woman nearing the bathroom before she spoke up. "I want to try and wash his touch of me. I can still feel it." He saw how she scratched her arm and neck where the intruder's hands had touched her. He nodded before adding: "You also need to get his stench off of you."

She sent him a week smile before slipping out of the jumpsuit. Vegeta went under the water and was soon joined by Bulma. She grabbed the soap instantly and started to rub it on her neck and arms before washing it off with a satisfied sigh. As he scrubbed some soap on his own body he couldn't keep his eyes of her full breasts, which was pushed forward and upward as she started to wash her hair and shoulders.

Bulma washed her face before trying to rub her shoulders. She couldn't pinpoint all the places the intruder has touched her, and she felt like her whole body had been contaminated. As she tried to reach the back of her shoulders without luck she suddenly felt Vegeta's hands on her. She flinched by the surprise and could feel him remove his hands quickly.

"Sorry," she said and embraced herself. "I got surprised, I… I'm still a bit shaken by it." Before she could ask him to help her, his hands was once again at her back, applying soap. She sighed once again and bowed her head a bit to give him better access to her neck.

Slowly Vegeta let his hands spread the soap across her back before carefully pushing her under the water, cleaning her. He then moved them upwards before tracing her arms, reaching her hands that were still lying on the sides of her stomach. As he started to kiss her neck he carefully unfolded her arms and placed her hands at his thighs, forcing her breast forward once again.

Bulma gasped as Vegeta's hands found her now fully exposed breasts. His tail, which had been folded around his waist until now, unfolded itself and started to explore her legs and stomach. As the tail now wasn't between them Bulma could clearly feel Vegeta's growing erection, making her press her body even further against his. He reacted on her encouragement and let one of his hands move towards her womanhood, slowly making its way down her stomach, leaving her flesh burning in its path.

His fingers brushed lightly against her lower lips causing a shiver to run down her spine. Slowly he spread her folds, exposing her bud of pleasure to his eager fingers. Bulma's breath became heavier as he slowly circled the bundle of nerves making electricity shoot through her entire body. As she climbed towards her climax Bulma spread her legs wider inviting him to do even more to her already shivering body. Even though his erection was starting to grow painful, Vegeta decided to give her even more pleasure before satisfying himself. He removed his tail from its resting-place around her waist and moved it towards her wet center. Bulma gasped out of pleasure as the tail entered her, already used to his use of it.

She could feel how her body started to tighten as she climbed even higher and Vegeta let go of her breast and laid the arm around her waist, supporting her as her legs started to cramp lightly from the nearing climax. Bulma rested her head at his shoulder and removed her hands from his thighs, tangling her finger into his hair as her groans started to flow over to yells of pleasure. As her orgasm finally hit her, she screamed his name while pulling his hair to balance herself.

* * *

Bulma had just eased herself onto Vegeta's throbbing member as she looked into his eyes without moving. She could see her own desire reflected in the coal black orbs and leaned down towards him. Feather-light kisses rained down Vegeta's chest and neck until their lips met in a heated kiss.

She pulled back a few centimeters and looked into his eyes once again. "Thanks for saving me, Vegeta. I was so afraid when that… thing suddenly stood in the room. I couldn't even scream. I'm really happy you showed up when you did."

His face remained in its usual folds but she could clearly read his confusion by being thanked in his eyes. She could feel her heart break a tiny bit, knowing her lonely prince had never been thanked before in his life. Not as heartfelt as she had done it at least. 'My prince,' she thought as she sat up and started to move slowly, savoring the moment. She knew with her mind, that he wasn't the same Vegeta as the one living on Earth, but when he had saved her and later showed some kind of concern by ordering her to eat her heart had denied the difference.

Vegeta looked at her as she broke their eye-contact by leaning her head back. Her blue hair fell down her shoulder, now so long it laid itself at her breasts, almost hiding the beautiful pink nibbles from his sight. He tried to decipher what she had said through his desire-fogged mind. She had thanked him, her honesty had shone out of her eyes, but he didn't dare trust her. She was a great fuck, indeed, he thought as she started to ram down harder, making them both start to groan in pleasure. But, she was also in a position to endanger him and everything he had ever fought to gain. He didn't want to think, that she could betray him after saying such heartfelt words, but years of service in Freeza's court had taught him to never trust those who tried to get close by flatter or sweet words. But for some reason, he dared hope it could be different. Freeza was gone, but not the lessons life had given him, and Vegeta decided to desire this woman's body as he did but not letting her get any closer.

Bulma could feel how Vegeta suddenly felt distant, like his mind was somewhere else. She stopped and looked at him, her breast moving fast as she breathed. Before she could ask what was wrong Vegeta pushed her off and laid her on her back. He lowered his head and started to suckle on her breast, removing any thoughts from her head as his tongue circled her already erect nipple. His hand found the unattended breast, starting to fondle and caressing it as she entered her once again. As he started moving she quickly picked up his pace and met his every thrust. Their movements became faster, making them both climbing higher and higher, slowly reaching towards their release.

Locking her ankles behind his back Bulma forced Vegeta even further into her, making them both yell in pleasure. Vegeta started to pump even harder into her, making her scream as every thrust send shivers through her entire body. Her inner walls started to convulse as her climax hit her, setting of Vegeta's climax as well.

When the orgasm crashed down on her the last chain around her heart broke and she moaned into his neck: "Oh, Vegeta, Oh Kami, I love you Vegeta!"

As soon as the last word left her mouth she felt Vegeta stiffen. He quickly pulled out of her, pushing her a bit roughly away from him as he got up. If her pulse hadn't been high because of her orgasm it would have started to climb. 'What have I done?'

She held her breath, trying to think her way out of it. All blood had left her face as she watched him getting closed, still not saying a thing or looking her way. He stood unmoving for what seemed like an eternity before finally turning towards her.

When Vegeta looked at her she was devastated to see what she thought was disgust shinning out of his eyes, completely replacing the lust, that had been there just minutes before. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but before she managed to form a sentence in her head there was a beeping sound from the intercom. Vegeta walked to it without recognizing her attempt to speak to him.

"Yes?"

"My lord, we will arrive at Planet Namek in two hours."

"Fine," he said and Bulma could see his tail become calmer. "Send someone to escort the earthling to her cell. I will be in the grand room."

Without saying more or even looking at her, Vegeta left the room and a devastated Bulma.

* * *

**Maybe you can see why I thought it was hard to write it? Poor Bulma :-( I will try to make a chapter to be posted the day after tomorrow, but I haven't got a lot of spare time for the rest of the week.**


	15. Back at Namek

**So here it is. If some of you guys don't know about Stockholm syndrome, summed up it's the prisoner getting attached to the captivator. Check it on wiki/Stockholm_syndrome.**

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

Once again Bulma was lying in the bed in her cell, looking at the celling. She couldn't grasp what had happened yet. Everything had been within her reach; getting close to Vegeta had seemed to work – slowly, but he had ended up starting to respond to her questions – he had even showed some kind kindness or even care towards her after the intruder. But everything had been ruined. And she only had herself to blame.

Of course he would react that way. She had seen how difficult it had been for him to hear a simple "thank you". To hear "I love you" had been too much for him. And in his point of view, her love for him – if he even believed it to be there – would be some kind of Stockholm syndrome. How should he believe it to be anything else? He hadn't gone through all the things as she had. He hadn't experienced their everyday life at Earth, quarrelling about everything possible and impossible, walking their separate ways before making up by simply ignoring each other for some time.

A sigh escaped her lips and she folded her arms across her stomach. What was going to happen to her?

* * *

Vegeta looked at the dragon, trying to contain his rage. "What do you mean, you can't resurrect my planet and people?"

The namekian that acted as interpreter flinched a bit by the anger radiating from the saiyan.

"It will be done, but only if the condition, made by the person making the former wish, is met." Polunga looked at the enraged prince, trying to decide whether to tell him or not if he didn't use a wish to get the information.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine, then I wish to know the condition."

"The woman known as Bulma wished for the Planet Vegeta to be resurrected alongside its people six months after she is impregnated by…" The namekian stopped and looked at Polunga once again. They talked a bit before Vegeta yelled: "By whom!?"

"You," the interpreter said and looked at the prince.

"What?" Vegeta shouted in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding, how is that possible?" He didn't know what was happening but he was damn sure he would get to the bottom of it.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the namekian said and looked at Polunga once again. "He wants to know your second wish."

Vegeta snorted. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to make the woman speak." His tail started to swing rapidly behind him. What she had said had taken him completely by surprise, but it had made him certain of one thing: either she was completely out of her mind or she really had only tried to get close to him before destroying everything he had gained. But after hearing what the dragon had said, he had become uncertain of the last. Maybe she indeed was insane and had decided with her fucked-up mind that she would threaten him into give her a child by giving him his planet in return. Thinking about the woman his second wish popped into his head. "I wish for all off the ways to destroy my ship made by the woman to be destroyed."

"It is done," rumbled Polunga and looked at the prince and the namekian. "What is the last wish?"

"I wish to be immortal," he said and tried to calm down his tail with no luck.

"It cannot be done; every living being must die eventually." Polunga waved a bit with his tail, getting affected by the prince's tail moving so rapidly.

"What? Can this dragon not do anything?"

"He can do almost everything, but he has his limits," the namekian said, starting to get irritated by the saiyan's behavior. The new Grand Elder, Tsuno, had decided to let the saiyan prince use the dragonballs as a way of thanking him for killing Freeza and leave the planet without harming any namekians. They had collected the new balls, which Tsuno had made after Guru's death but had to wait for a week before the balls would work.

"Hmpf, fine." Vegeta looked at the dragon for a couple of seconds before making up his mind. He had been strong enough to kill Freeza, Kakarrot and Cold, but perhaps an even greater enemy was lying in wait somewhere. "I wish to become the strongest being in the universe." Just like before, he would keep training, even though he knew no one would stand a chance fighting him. Knowing his strength was from a wish didn't make him happy, but he was certain he would lose the bad taste in the back of his mouth by the thought if he just kept pushing himself further in the GR.

"It has been done," said Polunga. He didn't tell the prince, that his power had only been magnified a tiny friction. Before the saiyan known as Goku or Kakarrot had surpassed yet another of his own boundaries, Vegeta had been the strongest. And so he was again.

* * *

The door slid open with a faint "woosh". The grand room was illuminated by one of Planet Namek's three suns, making Bulma narrow her eyes, which had gotten used to the dim light in the cell. The soldier that had picked her up in the cell pushed her forwards before making her kneel in front of a plateau, where a single chair stood. 'Almost like a throne,' she thought as she tried to ease some of the pain from her shoulders by rolling them. She hadn't exactly been treated well by the soldier picking her up.

Bulma heard the "woosh" once again and tried to turn around to look at the door. The soldier grabbed her neck and forced her to look forward instead of turning around. She yelped quietly in pain as his fingers duck harder into her neck. She could hear the soldier speaking with the other person in the room in an alien tongue. The other voice belonged to Vegeta, she was certain she would recognize it in every tongue he could speak.

She felt the pressure on her neck disappear and heard the footstep of the soldier disappear. Although she wanted to, she didn't dare turn around. Something told her it was for the best to keep still. Steps were once again heard and she knew someone was moving towards her. Soon she saw Vegeta's boots in front of her. He walked up the small plateau and sat at the chair.

"Do you have a clue as to why I have summoned you?" His tone was hard and business-like. She had never heard him speak like that.

"No I don't," she said and lifted her head. He sat with his arms across his chest. His black eyes stared at her as if he tried to look into her soul. His tail was folded around his waist not giving his mood away by movements. "Your highness." Her last comment made the tip flick a bit, and she knew that she still could affect him in some way.

"Try and use that genius mind of yours. Or were they all empty words spilling from the lips of an airhead?" She was about to get up and start yelling at him, but her cuffed hands on her back made it hard for her to do it without help. 'How dare he?' She was quite sure why he had summoned her, but she hoped she was wrong.

"Fine, may I then ask you a questing, your highness?" She could see his tail started to move more frequently. He was starting to get annoyed, she could tell, but she didn't plan on backing down. If Polunga had told him her wish, then he would be even more confused or enraged by her telling him she loved him. He nodded once and she continued: "Did you summon the dragon Polunga, your highness?"

"Yes, I did," he said. He had a confident smirk across his face, certainly sure she would be frightened by his discovery. But she wasn't, and his irritation was clearly shown by his tail.

"Then I'm sure you summoned me because of my wish," she said and tried to straighten her back even more.

"Correct," he said and got up. "And I have a question more for you." He grabbed her arm and got her on her feet. Then he snarled into her face: "Tell me; why the hell did you make that wish?"

Bulma stared into his eyes not wanting to show how intimidated she got by his tone. She had never thought the day would come, where she would have to tell it to him. 'You had it coming, Ms. Brief. No one forced you to change the past.' "I will, but you're not going to believe me."

* * *

**So, do you guys think Vegeta will be able to handle Bulma's story? Well, you will have to wait until next chapter! It will hopefully be done the 27****th****, I don't know if I can have it done till tomorrow :-(**


	16. On the way towards Kalion

**I have 16 minutes before I have to leave for work, and of course I have to upload this chapter!**

**And "GetaFan" I have just read your reviews in my mailbox, I'm sad they don't show at the page, but thank you anyway! And I do consider using your idea, so pay attention in chapter 16 *winks*.**

* * *

As soon as Vegeta got out of the bed Bulma rolled over and had her back turned towards the room. She curled into a ball not caring about what Vegeta might think. He hadn't said a single word when she had told her story. Most of the time he had stood by the big window looking out of it while listening. Afterwards he had said something over the intercom before leaving her alone. She had then been picked up by a guard and followed back to her cell.

She heard the door close behind him and slowly sat up against the wall. Whether he believed her or not didn't matter. After they had left Planet Namek he had come to her cell every night to have sex with her in an attempt to impregnate her. It had been two weeks now, and not once had she had an orgasm or even enjoyed when he had been in her cell. He only gave her a small amount of pleasure to get her wet enough for him.

Bulma put her legs up against her chest and folded her arms around them. No tears streamed down her face as it would have been expected. Her eyes were empty as she stared at the opposite wall with one thought going through her mind: 'Please, Kami, let us be at Planet Kalion soon.'

* * *

His tail swayed lazily behind him as he walked towards his bedroom. As usual he was on his way to take a bath after visiting the earthling. He hated to admit it, but her scent was enough to make him hard. His thoughts were a mess. They had been that ever since she had uttered those three, stupid words.

He had decided to kill her as soon as he had found a way to get her mechanism to destroy his ship out of order. Then he wouldn't have to think about why she had ever said that. He had always been taught, that love was when a person got emotionally attached to another person's character, and he knew that nothing in his character was something a woman would get attracted or attached to. Only women in Freeza's army had ever seemed to be attracted to him, but that was more in his fame and ability to kill, which would protect them, if they got together. But she had said that she loved him… Vegeta snorted and walked under the cascading water, welcoming the slow disappearance of her scent.

As he stood under the water his thoughts didn't seem to calm down. 'The woman must be nuts. Living on earth? Die by a mere comet? Timetravel?' Something inside of him argued that it was possible. She had confessed to be the one to make the timestopper, so being able to make a timemachine didn't sound crazy coming from her. And maybe they really had had something in the other timeline…?

A small bulge in the wall showed the anger behind his punch as he hammered his right hand into it. He would never get attached to something or someone. Being attached was a weakness; his hurt by his mother's death had taught him that. Her death had also been his father's way of showing him how to get rid of a weakness. And now he couldn't even do that! He would have to impregnate her and wait half a year before getting his planet and his people back.

'But what if she really told the truth?' In the fraction of a second the thought was in his head, the hair on his tail stood. Someone had dared harm his woman and child.

The wall was once again getting bulged by his fist. His primal possessiveness had set in before he could stop himself, and it angered him more than he thought possible. Feeling that kind of possessiveness showed that a small part of him believed her… or wanted to believe her.

This time a hole was made as his hand went right through the wall. He cursed in every tongue he knew as he got out of the shower and dried himself with his ki. Vegeta got into some trousers and ordered by the intercom for his bathroomwall to be fixed. After getting a confirmation that his order was received, he walked to the grant room.

The stars were the only source of light as Vegeta chose not to turn on the electronic lights. He sat in the chair and turned towards the window. In three days they would arrive at Planet Kalion and he would finally get to know, if her story was true or not. The kalionians were known for their ability to look into another person's thoughts or memories by a simple touch. He had told her some days after they had left Namek, where they were heading and why. He had clearly seen the hope that shone out of her eyes and as he looked at the stars he reluctantly admitted, that some part of him shared the same hope. That he would come to know her story as the truth.

* * *

When the lock beeped the next day Bulma chose to get out of bed and stand as Vegeta entered the room. She could see surprise flash in his eyes for a second before they turned empty once again. Bulma sighed. For the last two weeks his eyes had been as empty as if he was dead. After closing her eyes she started to pull the jumpsuit off, hoping it would be over soon. She was stopped by Vegeta's hands, which suddenly was upon hers.

He had seen the hurt in her eyes before she closed them and something inside of him had made his hands move on their own. As her eyes opened again confusion swirled in her blue pools, making him pull her into his embrace. His tail sneaked around her waist, keeping her close to him. He buried his nose in her hair and hungrily breathed in her scent. "Be a bit more confident or I will take it as your story is a lie and not go to Kalion." He pulled her clothes on her again and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Bulma.

* * *

The soldier looked at his lord, not sure what to do. Prince Vegeta paced the grand room without taking notice of him even though he had entered five minutes before. The soldier knew that his lord was aware of him but chose to ignore him.

"My lord," the solder said after clearing his throat. Finally the prince stopped and looked at him. "What?" "My lord, I was sent to inform you that a meteorshower has crossed our path. The ship had been directed to get around it, but it will make our arrival at Planet Kalion delayed by a week because of another planet's…" The soldier put a hand against the hole, which was now through his heart. He stumbled to the floor, where he laid still in the growing pool of blood.

Vegeta growled and turned his back against the dead soldier. A week! He was about to turn mad by all his thoughts and the _whys_ and _ifs_. He still didn't know why he had reacted as he had when he saw the look in her eyes, but he was sure one of the reasons was how close they were to Planet Kalion and finally knowing the truth. And now, he suddenly had to wait for 10 days instead of three. A low roar escaped his mouth as he walked towards the door. 'Enough thinking, that won't bring back Planet Vegeta.'

* * *

Bulma pulled the covers around her body, staring at Vegeta as he got dressed. "When are we going to arrive at Planet Kalion?" She could see him tense slightly, probably surprised by her sudden question. She hadn't uttered a word towards him since she had told her story.

"10 days," he said and walked towards the door. As her first sob escaped her mouth his tail flicked a bit, but she didn't notice. When the door closed behind him Bulma finally let the tears flow.

"10 days? Oh Kami, I don't know if I can last that long." His actions earlier that day had ignited a hope in her, but as he had entered her room once again and treated her like he had done for the last two weeks she felt something inside her crumble.

* * *

Bulma put down her fork. She had just finished her lunch and looked at the door once again. Today should be the day, where they arrived at Planet Kalion. Vegeta hadn't been in her cell since he had told her they were 10 days from the planet. It had made her uneasy and relaxed at the same time. She had no idea why he had stayed away, but she was sure, that if he hadn't she would have broken down before they reached their destinations.

As she tried to decide whether to keep sitting in her chair or move to the bed the lock beeped and a soldier came into her cell. Slowly Bulma got up and followed the blue alien out of the door. They only walked for a minute or so before the soldier stopped and opened a door, which revealed a bathroom. Quite stunned she entered the room and heard the door close behind her and a lock being activated. At the counter was placed a pile of clothes with a note on top of it. She picked it up with a frown. 'What is happening?'

"_The Kalionians are very hygienic."_ Bulma flipped the paper. Nothing on the backside. Only one sentence, but to her it was a lot. Only one other person on the ship could write Japanese. She got out of her jumpsuit and into the shower. As much as she wanted to enjoy her long awaited bath she got done quite fast, not wanting to use more time than necessary. Wearing a jumpsuit for months had made her used to not wearing any underwear, so the lack of it didn't surprise her. She pulled the blue pants on, the silk fell loosely around her legs only fastened by straps at her ankles and around her waist making it comfortable to move around in compared to the tight jumpsuit. The blouse was made of a material, which felt cotton-like on her skin, and the deep red color went well with the trousers. She remembered Vegeta once telling her on Earth, how blue and red had been the royal colors on Planet Vegeta, and Bulma felt a smile spread across her face.

A small knock on the door drew her attention, and she pressed the unlock button. She was led to the dock, where Vegeta stood by the open gate. "Ready?" he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Bulma nodded and walked to his side.

* * *

**I'm sorry how I've skipped past the lemoncontents in this chapter, but I didn't know how to write it. It was easier and worked better with letting Bulma tell how Vegeta treats her and how it makes her feel. Hopefully I will have the next chapter done and posted 27****th**** of July, but if I can't make it you will have to wait till 29****th****.**


	17. Bulma's memories

**Phew, this chapter has been difficult to write. I have tried to use some of the contents from the manga when Vegeta sees Bulma's memories, I hope it isn't too messy.**

**From the sentence "**Vegeta felt the dizziness of Bulma through the kalionian and suddenly he was back at Namek**" it is Vegeta watching Bulma's memories, and when she looks at Vegeta from the DBZ timeline it's going to be something like "**he could see himself**" and so on.**

**GetaFan, it's nice to see two of your reviews getting "posted", I have read your third review, which was sent to my mail, thanks for reviewing once again! And about the kiss, I'm sure we thinking of the same, and then it doesn't matter which chapter it's in, right? Pay attention in the last part of the chapter - I hope you don't get dissapointed.  
**

**I hope you're all gonna like it!**

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta sat in a sofa with a female kalionian between them. The kalionian king sat in a chair facing their direction. "Our dear Naklys will take your hands and thereby let you watch each other's memories. I was told that only you are to see…" The king pointed at Bulma, clearly not knowing her name. "Bulma," Vegeta said, annoyed by having to use the woman's name. "Yes, Bulma's memories. Naklys, only show the memory of the beautiful Bulma to our guest Prince Vegeta." Naklys nodded and took their hands.

Bulma tried to stay calm, but she was getting a bit nervous by all the talk in alien tongue. She had heard Vegeta and the kalionian king mention her name, but she didn't dare ask what they had talked about. The woman at her right turned her head towards her as she took her hand. She spoke, but Bulma didn't understand her. "She says you have to lean back and close your eyes," said Vegeta, who had already done so. "You will feel a bit dizzy when she opens your memories, but it should not last." Bulma nodded slowly and did as she had been told.

* * *

Vegeta felt the dizziness of Bulma through the kalionian and suddenly he was back at Namek. The baldy and Kakarrot's brat stood before him blabbering about his own pod flying through the sky. 'Oh right, it's the woman's memories.'

He quickly found that he could get quickly by her memories if he wished so and closer examine those he found interest in. Suddenly the scenery changed dramatically and he slowed down his pace and watched.

"Where are we?" the woman said and looked around. Vegeta could feel her confusion alongside a feeling of recognition.

"Listen well everyone, we're on Earth," an old looking namekian said. The conversation went on but Vegeta didn't take much notice of it. As he was about to fast forward once again he heard his own voice and seconds later he saw himself leaning against a tree, wearing a broken armor. "I killed them! You asked the dragon to bring back those killed by Freeza and his men. But I wasn't one of them, too bad."

Vegeta could feel a bit of awe and shock in the woman, but her attention was quickly diverted from him by the others. Once again something triggered him right before he was about to fast forward. "I saw it. Dad became a supersaiyan!" Vegeta couldn't believe it. A mere thirdclass offspring couldn't become the legendary! Only him! It was his destiny! The brat had to have misunderstood something!

His rage almost made him loose focus on what he was seeing. He was brought back to focus by his own voice: "Are you brainless or what? Just bring them back to life after you have their souls transferred to Earth." He could feel the burst of joy in the woman as she said: "That's true, he's absolutely right! You're not so bad after all." If he could he would have snorted and said that of course he was right. But he was experiencing her memories, so he could do nothing.

"You wanna come too? You don't have money for a hotel anyway," the woman suddenly said towards the Vegeta standing against the tree. 'Dammit, I lost focus again.' "There's one condition though: you can't jump all over me even if you find me seductive!" Vegeta was surprised by the woman's way of speaking. He could clearly feel how she was frightened by him, and yet she spoke as if he was no more than a regular man.

He fast forwarded once again only to stop when he heard himself say: "It's Freeza! That damn Kakarrot didn't kill him!" Vegeta fast forwarded once again, waiting impatiently to see the destiny of his former tormenter in this alternate timelime. He was disappointed to hear the group talk about Freeza being killed before the earthling's poor eyesight had detected him. "That wasn't Goku… It seems to be another supersaiyan."

'WHAT?'

Then he saw something he would never had imagined seeing. A man surrounded by a golden aura with golden hair and sky-blue eyes killed King Cold with a single blow. Of course, he could have done that himself if he hadn't wanted the damned serpent on legs to suffer, but to see someone do it was unbelievable. What happened afterwards was even more unbelievable. Kakarrot came down to Earth in a spacepod at the exact location the mysterious boy had pointed out. He talked to the boy one-on-one and suddenly they were both engulfed in the golden aura. Once again the woman's poor eyesight made him unable to see what else happened between them.

As the namekian told them what the boy had told Kakarrot, including him being from the future – 'Another timetraveler?' – Vegeta could feel the woman's curiosity being peeked and now nearly overshadowing the happiness she had felt by seeing Kakarrot once again.

He fast forwarded until he suddenly felt a massive feeling of dread and unhappiness. The woman was standing on the street focusing on a couple on the opposite site of the street. Vegeta recognized the man as one of the men from the group the woman had went with to see Freeza.

"Yamcha!" She was standing in a kitchen he had seen a couple of times before. The man he had seen just before was standing in front of her with his head bowed. "I can't believe you," she said with a sorrowful voice. Vegeta felt something on the woman's cheek but couldn't recognize the sensation.

"Please Bulma, don't cry…" 'Oh, it's tears.'

"Don't cry? DON'T CRY!? How dare you! I have had a feeling for quite some time, that you weren't completely faithful, but to see you on the street walking hand-in-hand with some blonde bimbo…" The man was about to say something, but the woman cut him off with a gesture of her hand. "Leave. I don't want to see you again for a really long time." Once again she had to cut him off. "This is not like the other times. It's not some stupid argument. Don't try to get back together, Yamcha, please. If you have ever loved me, then don't break my heart anymore."

Vegeta could feel how devastated the woman was and each time the man tried to sooth her by words or touch she became even more desperate to get away. He felt his own anger starting to build up. 'How lowly can a male become?' "_Remember, it's all in her past. You cannot do anything to aid her, Prince Vegeta_." He was surprised by the voice of Naklys, but calmed down a bit before focusing on her memories once again. She was now sitting outside of the house, crying her heart out while being hidden by the bushes around the bench.

"Bulma, sweetie, please listen to me…"

"Go away, Yamcha," she said. Her voice was desperate as she hid her face in her hands. "Please! Just go."

"But, Bulma…" Vegeta could tell by the sound that this time Yamcha was cut off by a hand on his throat. Slowly the woman raised her head and he could see himself with his hand closed around the other man's neck.

"Vegeta," she screamed, and he could feel how terrified she was. "Let him go, you're gonna kill him!" She stood up and took a couple of steps towards the two men.

The other him didn't response to her but threw Yamcha a couple of feet away before moving towards him. "I'm sick of my sensitive ears getting hurt by her screams and crying because of some pathetic man like you." The other him made a ki-ball and pointed it towards Yamcha. "Now scram or they will need the dragon once again to get you back." The scared man started to argue but was soon retreating with ki-balls making holes in the ground only seconds after his feet had been there.

"Thank you," she said between sobs and looked at the Vegeta before her. "I… I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Don't think to highly of yourself; I told you my ears were starting to hurt by how much you're crying. And I don't remember asking for your story." He could feel her sorrow slowly disappear by every word his alternate self said. Instead she was starting to get filled by rage.

"You're unbelievable! I thank you for helping me and add a simple comment, and yet you try to piss me off and start yet another argument! Why can't you just accept that I thank you and let the other slip you arrogant bastard!" She sat down once again and crossed her arms before her chest. "Go away, I don't want to be around a person who only thinks of himself and regards others like dirt."

Vegeta could hear the other him growl but something in the way she spoke and how the Vegeta before her stood, he knew where it was all heading. He chose to fast forward, not eager to feel how it was to kiss himself.

"Vegeta, can you hear me?" He didn't recognize the voice, and the woman's focus was on a screen showing him his own face. The person on the monitor nodded. "Great. I have sent some coordinates to your computer. If your computer says you won't have energy enough to reach Earth then set for this planet and we will come and get you." Once again the Vegeta on the monitor nodded. "I don't think it will be a problem, but better safe than…"

"Doctor," the other Vegeta cut the man off. "Can you see a comet on your monitor?"

The woman looked at another monitor but it was almost empty except a few minor dots. "No, we don't see it Vegeta," she said and looked at the monitor showing him.

"Shit." He clearly pushed a lot of buttons but didn't seem to calm down. "I can't avoid it. SHIT!"

"What?" She screamed and turned towards a low, elder looking man. "Dad, we have to help him!"

"We can't do anything," the man said and looked hopelessly around the room.

"But…" She turned towards the monitor again. "When are you hitting it?" she asked with a low voice.

"About three minutes," the Vegeta at the monitor said. He could see a flick of something in the eyes he had always seen when looking in a mirror, but he didn't recognize those emotions.

"Dad, please leave."

"Of course dear. Vegeta, I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore my boy." He got surprised by the old man's words, but the saiyan prince on the monitor didn't seem to mind. The door had only closed behind the doctor before a sob escaped the woman's lips.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry! I…"

"Don't. I'm sure you have done all you could."

"But…"

"Shut up! If you're gonna use the last minutes of my life to cry, then I'm gonna cut the line, woman."

She was clearly about to burst into tears, he could feel it, but she straightened her back and held them back. "Fine." She was quite for a couple of seconds before continuing: "I will start to collect the dragonballs tomorrow. I don't want my child to be born without its father around." The surprise he felt, even though the woman had already told him the story, was perfectly mirrored in the face of the other Vegeta. But then something happened he never would have thought: he saw himself smile. It was not a smirk but a genuine smile.

"I will be disappointed if you don't. I don't want my brat to be brought up to be an airhead like its mother." There was something in his voice Vegeta could not recognize but he could feel that it made the woman happy instead of mad as he had expected.

"Of course." A single tear streamed down her face, Vegeta recognized the felling of it by now. "How much time left?"

"Half a minute."

"Vegeta…"

"Yes?"

She was silent for a few seconds. Vegeta could feel the turmoil of emotions inside of her before she spoke again.

"I love you."

"Goodbye Bulma. Take care of our brat."

A few seconds later the line was cut. The woman sank to her knees, tears flowing freely now. Vegeta chose to fast forward once again. He didn't know what to think of the situation. The sorrow and… love he could feel in the woman was genuine. 'And all because of me?' "_Yes_," Naklys' voice sounded once again. "_Before we stop there is one last thing you should see, Prince Vegeta._"

There was a jump in the woman's memories caused by the kalionian woman. He saw himself once again, but this time, it was at Planet Namek. He saw, felt and heard everything the woman had seen, felt or said as she had seen him while using her timestopper. This had not been part of her story, but something about it stirred his memory. He was so focused on trying to remember whatever it was that he didn't take notice of the woman leaning in to kiss the frozen him before it happened. As her lips touched his, the memory came to him. As he had stood waiting for Kiwi two things had happened: He had felt a sudden increase in his power as well as a tickling sensation on his lips while a flowery scent had been faint around him for a few seconds.

* * *

Bulma waked from her slumber, which the kalionian woman had put her in, but only to feel the dizziness once again. 'What is happening?'

"_Do not worry_." Bulma was surprised when she understood the kalionian woman's words even though they were still spoken in an alien tongue. "_I was told only to show your memories to the prince, but pay attention: I'm going to show you a few brief memories of his now that I showed him so many of yours._"

* * *

**So, how did I do? I have rewritten half of the chapter a couple of times, and the part where Bulma and Vegeta said their goodbyes were really difficult to write. I chose not to show too much of their body-language or how Bulma felt during the conversations because focus should be on what they said.**

**I have a couple of things Naklys is going to show Bulma, but if there is something you would like me to try and write, please send me a PM or write it in a review! I think next chapter will be posted on Tuesday (30****th**** of July).**


	18. Vegeta's memories

**My colleague sent me a text, saying I didn't have to come to work today – so what do I do instead? Write of course! Actually I was almost done with the chapter yesterday, but I had to proofread it a couple of times before being certain I was completely done with it… but truth to be told, I'm not sure I would ever be completely done with this chapter, but I don't think I can do anymore.**

**Once again I have gotten some reviews, which I can see in my mail but not on the page yet. I have sent a PM to those I can, but to the rest of you:**

**GetaFan: Please, make an account! I would like to chat with you, I'm so glad you're giving me all this feedback! And if you by "continue my boring ol story" meant writing your own, please send me a link if/when you upload it!**

**Passion-sama: I'm glad you like it! If you have an idea to a better summary, which would have made you interested in the first place, then please send it to me!**

**[Guest1]: Thanks for the questions, I promise they will all be answered in later chapters!**

**[Guest2]: I don't think it's the same person because both reviews are to chapter 17, but thanks anyway, I'm happy to know you liked it!**

**It's once again a memory-chapter. Chapter 18 and perhaps 19 will be like that too, I hope you don't mind. If you don't like it, then please tell me, and I will try to get over with it faster by cutting out something "unnecessary" for the storyline.**

* * *

The first thing Bulma noticed as Naklys gave her access to one of Vegeta's memories was how great eyesight he had. 'If Goku and Gohan have just as great eyesight as Vegeta, I can understand why they could fight with such fast movements.' The thought of her dead friends made her sad once again, but she was distracted by a child's voice.

"Mom, you should have seen me today at training!" A beautiful woman turned away from the window she was sitting by and looked at Vegeta with loving eyes. 'Why hasn't he ever told me about her?' Bulma thought as she felt how content and happy Vegeta felt when his mother looked at him. "_Be patient and watch,_" Naklys said.

"I would have loved to my dear, but I'm not feeling all too well." Bulma felt Vegeta's heart tighten with concern. "Come," his mother said and opened her arms towards him. Her saiyan-black hair was falling down her back and in front of her body and ended in the typical spikes. Bulma noticed she didn't look as muscular as Goku and Vegeta, but thought it was because she was female.

"Are… Are you in pain, mom?" Bulma would cry if she could, she was completely overwhelmed by the waves of sorrow that Vegeta had felt. He had walked to his mother and was now sitting in her lap, her tail lying loosely around his body.

"No my sweet Vegeta. The doctors have found something to make the pain go away, but I'm afraid they have yet to find a cure." Some of Vegeta's worries disappeared as his mother brushed the back of his head and he started to purr as she used her nails to massage his scalp.

"Where is he?" They both froze as a male voice yelled down the corridor.

"Quickly, out of the window!" The saiyan queen opened the nearest window, and Vegeta jumped out of it. Bulma could feel how his heart was in his throat, and she was confused by what could make him this frightened. The window was closed but Vegeta kept levitating beneath it, clearly trying to hear what happened inside the room.

A door was slammed and the male voice sounded once again: "When did he leave? I can smell he has been here."

"Why do you even care? He has trained today, let the boy have just five minutes of peace and quiet!" A sound as if someone was slapped was clearly heard from inside and Vegeta clenched his feet when a low moan of pain sounded from his mother.

"Don't ever question me! Now tell me, when did he leave?" A slap was heard once again and Vegeta was getting more and more enraged. "Speak!" As the third slap was delivered a loud thud just beside the window was heard. The saiyan queen was clearly in pain and Vegeta busted the window, quickly getting between his mother and… 'His father?' Bulma was surprised to see an almost spitting image of Vegeta; one of the only differences was that his father had a beard.

"Leave her alone!" The look in the king's eyes turned almost devilish as he raised his hand and pointed it towards his son. Bulma could feel how Vegeta's bravado slowly disappeared as the ki-ball in his father's hand grew. A heartbreaking scream from the queen was heard as everything turned dark.

'What happened?' Naklys didn't respond but said: "_Prince Vegeta was eight at the time. The next memory took place five months later._"

Bulma could smell resin and freshly chopped wood. Vegeta was sitting in the middle of a room looking at his mother as she told him a story. Bulma suddenly noticed that they spoke an alien tongue, but she could understand it as if it was Japanese. 'What a beautiful language. It sounds almost like they are singing.' It wasn't a language someone would think belonged to a warriorrace, and as the queen spoke Bulma almost forgot that it was a saiyan speaking. Then something unimaginable happened.

Vegeta laughed.

She had heard him laugh before, but that had been mockingly, this was innocent laughter from a child. Bulma's heart swelled with joy as she felt how happy Vegeta had been at that moment. 'Then why does it always feel like he thinks he doesn't deserve happiness? Like he doesn't even know that it is?'

Suddenly a door was busted open and Vegeta was in defense-stance almost instantly. 10 saiyan warriors stormed the room, two of them grabbed the queen and three of them grabbed Vegeta. The other five stood by as the king entered the room; his eyes were burning with rage. Vegeta growled and tried furiously to get away from the warriors, who were holding him. Bulma could feel his panic and anger rise as the king walked towards his queen.

"Let her go and leave." The soldiers nodded and put his mother down with great care much to Vegeta's surprise. Bulma noticed how the saiyan queen looked more fragile than in the last memory. The king turned towards his son. She could feel the hatred in him was shinning out of Vegeta's eyes as they locked with his father's. "Break his arms and legs and then leave. All of you."

A burning, instant pain told Bulma that the soldiers did as told without questioning how they were commanded to injure the prince. She could feel how Vegeta fought to not utter a single word or sound as the warriors mercilessly tossed him at the ground before saluting the king and leaving the room. She felt how much harder it was for him to hear his mother's sobs than to get his limbs broken.

"You have pampered the brat for the last time," the king said with an ominous voice. "Brat, look at her!" He pulled the weak woman out of her seat by her arm and tossed her beside Vegeta. Bulma could feel how Vegeta was about to scream as he saw his mother's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Look how weak she is. And that's all because of you! I mated the planet's strongest woman but as soon as she gave birth to you her mind and body have started to degenerate. And only because she _cares_ about you."

The king walked towards them and looked down at his son. Bulma could feel Vegeta freeze on the inside as he saw his father make a ki-ball and point it towards the queen.

"Her degeneration is starting to affect you, because she has made you _care_ about her. That's the greatest weakness of all, brat." The king stomped at Vegeta's left arm, making him grind his teeth in pain as the bone now was completely crushed. "An enemy may break your bones, but as long as your spirit is strong so will your body be. And if you ever get a weakness like this again, brat, there's only one way to get rid of it."

A low gurgling sound escaped the queen's lips as the ki-ball punctured her lung after going through her heart. Bulma felt like the ball had hit her instead, she had only felt this emotionally pain two times before: when she had said goodbye to Vegeta and when her baby had been removed. She started to hyperventilate as the pain grew and she could hear Vegeta's roar filled with agonize. Colors and sounds started to mix and her head felt like it was going to explode. She tried desperately to get out of the memories, she didn't want to feel how great pain Vegeta was in.

"_Relax. You cannot do anything about it. Calm down, Ms. Bulma, I want to show you one more thing before showing the last of your memories to the prince._"

'What do you mean? Show him more? Haven't you showed him everything?' Bulma was confused and started to feel dizzier than ever. 'What is happening now?'

"_It's a memory Prince Vegeta has tried to hide away. Try to relax; it will be over in a moment._"

'Tried to hide it?' Bulma thought and felt the dizziness starting to disappear again. 'What could he want to hide if not what I have just seen?'

* * *

**Once again, if you don't want more memory then please tell me. If you have an idea for a memory, please send it to me then I will try to get it in the story!**

**I'm not going to write when the next chapter will be uploaded, because I always manage to have it done more quickly than anticipated *laughs*  
**


	19. Vegeta's memories 2

**I knew it… This is exactly why I will never write when next chapter is coming up, only if something major is keeping me from writing/access to the internet.**

**I just had to keep writing as I started on Vegeta's memories in the last chapter. I hope you're all gonna like this chapter. **

**Toowhiteprincess, I hope you like how I incorporated your idea, I'm glad you wrote it, because I personally think it was the last touch to Vegeta's first memory in this chapter.**

* * *

Bulma tried to figure out where the memory took place. Vegeta was in a massive room where giant windows showed a red sky without any clouds and only few birds flying across it. 'It's Planet Vegeta, but where exactly is this? Inside the palace?'

She knew there was another person in the room, but Vegeta clearly chose not to react towards the present. He knew it was his father, and Bulma could feel his anger towards the man. 'How long has it been since the king killed the queen?' thought Bulma and hoped to get a response from Naklys, but the kalionian remained silent.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me brat?" The king moved towards Vegeta, but he remained unmoving. The king snorted. "In half an hour you, Nappa and Raditz are taking off towards Planet X-256 to pick up a prisoner for Lord Freeza. I hope serving Lord Freeza will make you into a man, but I'm afraid your mother's pampering managed to spoil you completely."

She could feel anger and betrayal swell inside Vegeta as he slowly turned towards his father. "Don't ever mention that woman. And don't you ever forget; you were the one to let her live long enough to make me weak." He turned around and walked toward the door.

Bulma felt how anger had grown inside him towards his late mother, and how he blamed her for making him vulnerable and thereby cause him such a great amount of pain. His anger and disgust towards his father was ever-growing, and the feeling of getting betrayed by his father, who chose to hand over his sin to his greatest enemy in a weak attempt to save his own miserable life, only added fuel to the fire.

"Boy," the king suddenly yelled and made Vegeta stop just before he reached the door. "I only let her live long enough for the doctors to find a cure for her heartdisease. No other saiyan has ever lived that long after getting the infection, but I'm sure she would never have caught it if she hadn't let you weaken her." Vegeta was once again about to leave when the king's voice stopped him: "She knew I would kill her that day. That's why she took you to the mountain hut. Have you never wondered about how we found you?" As he was about to tell his dad to go fuck himself the king continued: "It was your so-called friend Letuk. You told him right before you left where you were going. An hour after you and your mother took off he contacted my advisor and told where you had gone to."

Vegeta's shoulder stiffened. The feeling of betrayal was now the only thing Bulma could feel in him. She was surprised. She would never have thought he had had such a connection with his mother as he had had, but to think he had had a person, he considered so much as a friend as to feel betrayed was something she would have never imagined. 'How long has it been since the king killed the queen?' Bulma thought once again. This time the kalionian woman answered: "_He was ten years old. This is the newest memory I have been able to find where the prince had a thought about a genuine friend._" Bulma felt her heart tighten. At a year of ten he had lost his one and only friend and never tried to make a new. 'Or dared.'

"Now move on kid, you only have about 20 minutes before you have to leave to be errand-boy for Lord Freeza." The king's voice was at best mocking. It almost sounded like he wanted his son to keep being an errand-boy for the rest of his life.

A tiny feeling of fear appeared in his heart: he had heard tales about Lord Freeza and none of them had been pleasant. She could tell how quickly he ignored the feeling and instead was filled by a great feeling of resolve. He was going to become stronger when serving Freeza and then he would kill his father and make the throne his own.

There was a few seconds of total blackness and Bulma started to panic. What if something had gone wrong and she would forever be trapped in the limbo between memories and consciousness? "_Do not fear_," Naklys said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "_I am trying to get access to another memory, but the prince is trying hard to keep it hidden._" Bulma was confused. She had felt like the memories about Vegeta's mother had been more painful than the one she had just seen, and therefore she had no idea what she was about to witness. "_Prince Vegeta has chosen to forget the memories of his mother and therefore I could get to them unhindered, but these memories are haunting him, and that's why he does not want it to be accessed by anyone._" Bulma was about to tell Naklys to stop when colors and sounds suddenly bombarded her.

"Ah, my dear monkeyprince. I hear your mission at Planet Cassion was accomplished perfectly." She could not recognize the voice, but by the feelings swirling around in Vegeta and his kneeling position, which she knew he would never get into at his own, she could figure out who it was: Freeza. "But that was expected, isn't that right Zarbon?"

"Yes my lord, the population at Cassion did not have powerlevels worth of measuring and their technology was almost non-existent. To think it took three saiyans five days to purge the planet… I had guessed a day had been enough, but oh well." Vegeta raised his head and Bulma instantly recognized the blue-skinned alien from when she collected the dragonballs at Namek. She felt his anger rise and the glances from the two saiyans at his side showed her they could feel it as well. Bulma recognized the ugly, bald one as Nappa and the one with long hair as Goku's brother, Raditz.

"Well, well… If the monkeys aren't as efficient as we believed them to be, then I don't think that meteoriteshower was such a catastrophe after all." Freeza's voice was mocking and Bulma could feel Vegeta's anger and confusion as he clearly didn't want to realize what she knew had happened. Planet Vegeta was destroyed alongside all saiyans except four.

"You mean?" The bald saiyan was clearly shocked, and Bulma was sure he had figured out what Freeza was talking about.

"Your planet was hit by a meteoriteshower," Zarbon said just as mockingly as Freeza had talked before. "There is nothing more than dust left of it."

Bulma could feel how shocked he was as he tried to deny what he had just been told. Vegetaøs promise to himself to kill his father was suddenly no longer possible to keep. His people, the throne of Planet Vegeta, everything he had used as a beacon through the darkness of serving Freeza was suddenly brutally taken from him in a matter of seconds. A feeling of loneliness grabbed his heart. To be one out of three left of his race was a thought he almost couldn't handle. **(A/N: Vegeta isn't aware of the existence of Goku yet, it's not an error when I wrote four before and three now.)**

As all these thoughts and feelings went through him, Bulma began to understand why Vegeta was haunted by this memory and why he by all means tried to hide it from himself and everybody else. His pride had been great all the time she had known him, but she was sure it had taken him quite some time to repair it after the shock from the destruction of his planet.

"Those monkeys couldn't do anything more than killing, but I must admit they were good at it." Freeza turned towards the three saiyans and walked towards Vegeta. "Then it's my luck I have my very own monkeyprince, won't you agree Zarbon."

"Indeed my lord." As Zarbon spoke Bulma felt a cold object laying itself at Vegeta's neck. She was confused for a moment before Vegeta grabbed the thing and roared; all thoughts about his people and planet were gone.

"Keep your tail of me, lizard, I'm not your possession!" A second went by before a burning sensation shot through him and made him fall to the floor. Bulma could feel how the pain traveled through every nerve in his body as Freeza once again pulled Vegeta's tail. As the third wave of pain washed over him alongside Freeza's mocking laughter the memory was suddenly stopped and Bulma was once again in complete darkness.

"_I do not dare to try and get more of the memory to show you. I am afraid I am going to hurt his mind if I try. I am sorry, Ms. Bulma, but I am going to show the prince a memory more of yours._" She heard a faint hint of sympathy in the kalionian's voice and as the dizziness started to come back she screamed in her thoughts: 'What are you going to show him? Please tell me, I have seen everything alongside him, what do I have to relive now?'

"_I am going to show him the death of your child._" Bulma could feel how she once again was about to hyperventilate. Having to live through saying goodbye to Vegeta at Earth one more time had been very hard on her, but she knew he had seen it and convinced herself it would help him realize why she had done and said as she had.

'Please, don't! Why does he have to see it?'

"_Because he wishes to see it._"

* * *

The kalionian king looked at the blue-haired woman with concern in his eyes. She had started to mumble and her free hand had begun to cramp. He knew he couldn't do anything than hope and pray for Naklys to calm her down. Naklys was one of the best to let people share memories and she had chosen to let them watch Bulma's memories together but not letting them communicate.

He had known when Naklys had chosen to show the prince's memories. His eyes had started to move rapidly beneath their lids and one time his free hand had opened and closed, showing he was keeping memories from Naklys. The king couldn't be mad at her for showing the woman some of the prince's memories too; the kalionians didn't like to take memories from a person without giving them something in return. But to see the woman struggling so much now really surprised him.

If the woman didn't calm down enough to remain in the trance, her own, the prince's and Naklys' mental health would be jeopardized.

The king shook his head. "Who could have known her memories would be this traumatizing?"

* * *

**Even though I said I will never tell when a chapter is being uploaded, I think I can guarantee that chapter 19 won't be uploaded tomorrow. I really want to make Bulma's memory of the forced abortion to something more than ten sentences, so it's probably going to take a while. I'm also planning to let Vegeta give his response to his long forgotten memories being brought back and how he feels about remembering the last time he spoke with his father and when he was told Planet Vegeta was blown up.**


	20. The abortion

**I will never, NEVER EVER, write when I think a chapter will be uploaded anymore… I haven't done anything else than write and eat today, but I do think this chapter turned out as I wanted it to be.**

**I have used the site .com to find Vegeta's year of birth and the year of the destruction of Planet Namek. I didn't know it before, but Vegeta was approx. 30 years old when Planet Namek got destroyed – according to the site he was born in 732 and Planet Namek was destroyed in 762! So that's what I have used in this chapter to determine the years mentioned in the second sentence.**

**I hope you're going to like the chapter, even though it's sad.**

**If any of you have been so unfortunate to have an abortion I want to make one thing clear: I have not experienced it myself but my mother had an abortion and I have talked with her in an attempt to get an idea of how to describe Bulma's feeling. I should have had a babysister, but she only had one kidney and it was not working properly so the doctors choose to remove her because she would only have lived a few hours after birth. Not that it have anything to do with the story, but I just wanted to tell how I came up with the descriptions so I wouldn't offend anyone.**

* * *

Vegeta was furious. For more than 15 years had he suppressed and thereby forgotten his own childhood. He had never forgotten his father's lesson by killing his mother, but to relive everything was something he had never wanted to do. It had been easy to go on with the hatred towards his parents, but now somewhere deep inside he could once again feel his own childlike love for his mother. And it made him nauseous.

And as if that wasn't enough the kalionian had also gained access to the memories, which he had fought with all his might to keep hidden. Sometimes they still haunted him in his nightmares, but to go through it like his father was sending him away once again only to serve a lizard who enjoyed inflecting pain on him by pulling his tail had been one of the worst experiences he had ever had. As the memories had been played he had told himself numerous times that it wasn't the present, it was all in the past. But it had not made the pull on his tail less painful or the feeling of betrayal go away.

'Damn that kalionian, she was clearly told to only show the woman's memories!'

"_That woman has loved your for years, even though she only knew you as the creature your father and Freeza formed. Doesn't she deserve to know what they did to you, Prince Vegeta? Doesn't she deserve to witness, that indeed you are no monster even though people tried to convince her otherwise?_" Naklys voice was like needles in his brain. He felt like she tried to force him to agree.

'It's not any of your or her business what has ever happened to me!' He tried to ignore the long-forgotten face of his _friend_ Letuk. He had used his last minutes at Planet Vegeta to search out and kill the traitorous saiyan, who had uttered just before his last breath that Vegeta would become the worst king to ever rule the planet. Everything was as clear as if it had happened the day before. Vegeta had since then never trusted anyone, not even Nappa or Raditz.

Naklys seemed to ignore the turmoil inside him as she said: "_Remember the feeling of hurt from when your mother died, Prince Vegeta. Remember how the mental pain could be much greater than any physical. Keep all that in mind while I show you Ms. Bulma's own living hell._" She almost sounded like she wanted to torture him.

Vegeta was once again about to yell at her in his thoughts when sounds and images started to flicker past him. 'Living hell?'

"Bulma Brief?" Vegeta was confused by the surroundings compared to the seriousness in the voice speaking to the woman. She was sitting in the garden where he had seen himself get rid of the weakling, who had pestered her. The flowers were blooming, he could hear the faint sound of birds singing and the sun was shining from a clear, blue sky. Right now she was looking in a book with pictures… With surprise he suddenly recognized himself in one of them, standing beside the woman.

"Who are you? This is private property, leave or I will call the police." He could feel how calm she was compared to how he figured other women would react to a stranger standing in their garden. But there was a tiny hint of worry and protectiveness in her, and he noticed how she put a hand on her stomach. Then it hit him. The child. 'It must be a primal instinct that makes her worry.' Maybe she had worried unnecessarily other times, but Vegeta knew, that this time it wasn't unnecessary to worry for her child.

"Please follow me, Ms. Brief." The man didn't seem to be intimidating her as he stood in a blue pair of trousers and a red top, clearly not carrying any weapons.

"Leave, or I will call the police," the woman repeated without getting out of her seat.

"Then I'm afraid I will have to make you follow." As the man started to move Vegeta could clearly tell what he would do. The woman had only just decided to get up and call the police as the man's hand found a pressurepoint in her neck and made her pass out.

It was only dark for a second before the woman opened her eyes and stared at a white ceiling. There was a faint, regular beeping, which Vegeta quickly figured out was monitoring her heartrate. Her eyesight and mind were foggy, which they shouldn't have been if she had just been taken out by the pressurpoint. 'They must have drugged her.'

The woman tilted her head to the side and looked at a person, who wore a white coat and had his or her face and hair covered.

"What… is… happening?" she said with a rusty voice. Her mouth was completely dry and Vegeta could feel how diffuse she was.

"Is it true, that you and several others have left Planet Earth?" It was a female who was hidden behind the papermask, he could tell by the voice.

"Yes," she said and tried to look around. "Can I please get some water?" Vegeta was taken aback by how calm the woman was. 'It must be the drugs. Otherwise she would be screaming like a mad person.'

A straw was popped into her mouth as the other woman spoke again: "Is it true that you shelter an alien at Capsule Corporation?" The woman drank the water and was so occupied by the task she didn't answer.

The other woman cleared her throat before she repeated the question. A bit refreshed by the water the woman looked at her and said: "What do you mean?" Vegeta wasn't sure if the woman was so high on drugs she didn't understand the question or if she just didn't want to answer.

"Is it true that you shelter a being of a race, which is alien to this planet?"

"What is your name, doctor?" Vegeta could see how the woman's question took the other woman by surprise.

"That is none of your concern, just answer the question; do you shelter…"

"Ruth," said the woman and smiled sheepishly. "Then I'll call you Ruth. Now then, what was the question again?"

Vegeta was just as surprised by the woman as "Ruth" was.

"Ruth" turned towards a mirror and said: "Give her ten milligrams of the antidote; she is too drugged to answer our questions." Another person, wearing the same as "Ruth", came into the room with a syringe, which was filled by a clear liquid. The needle was pushed into one of the tubes, which were connected to a drop in her left arm. A minute later some of the fog in her mind lifted and Vegeta was now sure the woman had played high in order to get her mind cleared.

"Ruth," she said and looked at the other woman, who clearly didn't like being called that. "Please, your question?" He could feel how her now clearer mind started to process what had happened and try to find a reason. It came up blank.

"Ms. Brief, my name is Saki if you really want to know." The other woman looked at the clipboard she was holding. "Do you shelter an alien?"

"An alien?" The woman tried to fake surprise, but Vegeta was quite sure her still drugged body couldn't convince the other woman.

Saki sighed. "Yes Ms. Brief, an alien. To be more specific; do you shelter a male of alien race?"

"Why would you think that?" He could feel her panic started to rise as the other woman's question hit right on target. She was talking about him, and the woman couldn't figure out why someone would have an interest in him.

"Your doctor sent us some very disturbing information three days ago." Saki looked at her clipboard once again before raising her head and as her green eyes locked with the woman's, Vegeta could feel dread spreading in her body.

"What information?"

"Answer the question: do you shelter an alien?" Saki sounded impatient but the woman didn't notice it. She was suddenly aware of how she could feel her legs and move her toes.

'I'm not sedated. I'M NOT SEDATED! Then why can't I feel him? My baby, please move, please!'

In earlier memories Vegeta had had an idea of what the woman thought about or focused on, but for the first time he could hear her thoughts as if she was speaking.

"_It's because it's not only Ms. Bulma's mind speaking, it's her very being crying out because of the loss of her child. Normal thoughts are easily forgotten but her body will never let her forget this._"

"Please!"

Once again he heard her and he could hear how desperate she was as the empty feeling in her abdomen felt like it would swallow her. He knew Saki said something but could not focus on it as a shattering pain raced through the woman's body only to be followed by complete emptiness. After a couple of minutes, where the only sign of life from her was the faint beeping from the monitor, the woman finally spoke.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

A door opened and Saki entered. He hadn't noticed her leaving, which surprised him. "We thought you had passed out, Ms. Brief. Could you please repeat, I couldn't hear you."

"You killed my son, didn't you?" Vegeta could feel the tears stream down her temples.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine," Saki said in a stern voice. "Do you shelter an alien?"

"No!" she screamed and closed her eyes. "No I don't."

"Have you been in contact with any alien species?" Saki didn't seem to be affected by the pain in the woman's voice.

The woman didn't answer. Vegeta could feel how her mind was about to be swallowed completely by emptiness as a familiar voice pulled her back to the surface.

"Dad!" she screamed and started crying again. "Dad, where are you?"

Saki looked at the door in confusion as it was busted open. A group of official looking men walked into the room before the low man Vegeta had seen before ran to the woman's side.

"Bulma, oh my darling, I'm so sorry!" He could feel how the woman's tears were now getting mixed with the ones splashing down onto her cheeks from her father's eyes. "Please give her something to sleep on. I don't want her to suffer anymore right now."

He could feel how the woman welcomed the darkness that slowly started to engulf her as the voices around her started to become more distant.

'What happened? How did he find her?' Vegeta was confused by the last couple of minutes of the memory and he couldn't figure out what had happened.

"_I could find the answers in her memories, but she is tired now. I'm sorry, she needs to rest. I can try and find it another day, Prince Vegeta, but I cannot torment her mind anymore or she will go crazy._"

Vegeta was about to protest but Naklys put him in a slumber before leaving the minds of them both.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the king. "I will wake them in a moment, father," she said before closing her eyes once again. "Why must people experience such evil?"

The kalionian king got out of his seat and walked to the sofa. He bended down and put a hand on his daughter's forehead. He got a glimpse of some of the things she had witnessed for the last hours and could fully understand why she was as affected as she was. "I know it's hard on you, Naklys my dear, but I knew you would probably be the only one to get the task done if they struggled."

He smiled as his daughter finally opened her eyes. They looked more like copper than gold as the unshed tears made them darker. "Thank you, father."

"I will get a room prepared, so please wake up our guest." The king was about to leave the room as he turned around and looked at his daughter once again. "You did great Naklys. And if Prince Vegeta complains about you showing his memories to Ms. Bulma I will take the responsibility."

Naklys sent her father a relieved smile before taking the hands of the guests once again. As the guards came into the room to make sure the two aliens wakened peacefully Naklys closed her eyes and began to wake up Bulma and Vegeta.

* * *

**So, how do you think they will react when they wake up? Will they start questioning each other right away or will they try to ignore the fact that they have seen the most vulnerable to ever happen to the other?**


	21. The Center of His World

**Whew, this chapter was hard to write. I ended up taking out a great deal before rewriting from word 400 because it didn't have the feel I wanted.**

**I know it sounds weird, but suddenly Bulma was spewing damnations at Vegeta and he was way too soft in his way of speaking… I couldn't find the point where it went down that road so I decided to only keep the first part in the dinninghall.**

And for the first time I have no idea as to what this chapter should be called. So if any of you have a title-suggestion then please send it to me in a PM! **I have now gotten a great title from GetaFan/SCeles "The Center of His World". Thank you once again!****  
**

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

No one at the table said anything. Both the kalionian king and Naklys shot glances at the empty chair beside the saiyan prince. He had said Ms. Bulma had not been feeling too well and the king had immediately ordered some food to be brought to their room. Naklys looked at the prince. She wondered how he could eat after watching all those awful things. She had done it so many times she had learned to eat in order to survive. She got up and sent her father a reassuring smile as he looked at her with worry in his eyes. She walked to the door and stopped with her hand on the handle.

Before turning the knob she turned around and looked at the two men at the table. "I'm going to see Ms. Bulma. Perhaps I can help her cope with it." Naklys had only said the last word when Prince Vegeta stood right in front her.

"Don't you dare touch her. You have caused enough damage as it is." His voice was almost a growl and Naklys felt the blood leave her face. She knew how strong the saiyan race was, but she had also seen how the prince had used the namekian Dragon of Dreams to become the strongest in the universe.

"Naklys have done no such thing," the king said in a low voice but the prince heard him.

"Tell that to the woman who has been crying her heart out for the last two hours." Naklys could feel how her body started to tremble. She had only tried to help, she had thought letting them both watch the memories would let them discuss it easier afterwards, but it had backfired. It had never been her intention to hurt Ms. Bulma as she clearly had.

"It is not Naklys' fault she is crying, it is her memory that hurt her," the king said and got out of his seat. "But with all due respect Prince Vegeta, it is your fault you did not choose to stay and comfort Ms. Bulma. You could not help her when it happened, but you can help her now."

"She wouldn't need comfort if she hadn't relived that experience," he growled. Vegeta didn't like to be told what to do, especially not by people who had caused such a problem for him. He could feel how he wasn't in balance mentally after the kalionian's meddling and if he had had doubts about how to comfort the woman before it had been nothing compared to now.

* * *

Bulma had put her hands at her abdomen. The empty feeling had slowly started to shrink as her eyes had become dry and swollen after her last tear had been shed. She knew it was almost a year ago, but Naklys had showed her every minor detail. As soon as she had been awoken the tears had started to flow and she hadn't been able to utter a single word. There had been some kalionians in the room she hadn't seen before and she had tried to hide her face, ashamed of her own breakdown. Without saying anything Vegeta had taken her in his arms and carried her to the room. She had been lying in the bed ever since, ignoring him as he had said she should go to dinner.

She heard the door open but didn't turn to see who entered the room. She didn't want to see anyone or to speak with anyone at the moment. All she wanted was to mourn in silence for some time as she had done at Earth.

* * *

Vegeta saw how the food at the table was untouched. A low sob told him she was not crying anymore, but he was sure she would if she could. Before he had left the dinninghall the kalionian woman had given him disturbing news: the woman hadn't conceived yet because her body hadn't let go of the stress it had felt after the abortion. If he didn't help her in some way she would never bear a child again. "Help her? How?" had he asked, but the kalionian had just shook her head. She had told him, that it was something he had to figure out himself.

* * *

"How did your father find you?" Bulma was surprised by the sudden question, but she didn't want to talk. After a minute in silence Vegeta spoke again: "Are you suddenly deaf woman? I asked you a question."

"And I chose not to answer it," she whispered. At earth she had sometimes wished for him to leave her alone when she worked, but it had always been because of his constant nagging about the GR being broken again. This time she wanted him to leave her completely alone, perhaps even for good, and somehow it frightened her. Shouldn't she want him to be near her now of all times?

"Why not?" Bulma sat up and looked at him. He sounded as if he couldn't care less about her answer and she got pissed at how he still remained in the room, as if he only wanted to taunt her.

"Because I don't want to. Leave me alone!" She buried her head in the pillow as a child would but she didn't care. Her mind was in a state of chaos and his presence didn't make it any better.

"Fine," he said. She could hear him snort and fought the urge to scream at him to leave her alone. "I'm sure this is what the Vegeta from the other timeline and the child wanted to see… You engulfed in self-pity and slowly rotting away."

Bulma shot up and threw the pillow at him. He didn't flinch, not even when she screamed as a dying animal before lying down once again with her face pressed into the mattress, which muffled her ongoing screams. "Leave!" she yelled and tried to sound demanding but her voice was nothing but filled with panic and sorrow. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it, she could not admit it.

Suddenly she was pulled out from underneath the covers. In panic she started to kick around but her legs were pacified by Vegeta's tail that wrapped itself around them. Bulma tried to get free even though she knew it was in vain. After struggling for several minutes she finally calmed down enough to notice how her head was leaned against something warm and rock-hard. She instantly recognized the feeling of Vegeta's chest and felt how his arms were wrapped around her body. His tail was now loosely lying on her thighs as it was no longer necessary to hold her legs still. She could hear his heartbeat and it calmed her down a bit.

"How would you know?" Bulma could feel how he moved his head, probably to get a look at her, but she kept her eyes shot. "How would you know what they wanted?" His chest moved a great deal as he took a deep breath.

"I don't know what you did to make me care enough for you to seem so…" He was silent for quite some time but Bulma didn't say anything. Her mind was still chaotic but the steady beat of his heart and the slow movement of his chest made her calm. "… happy when you told you were pregnant."

She felt her stomach clench and if she could she would have started crying. She knew that her pregnancy had made him happy for the last minutes of his life, but to hear it meant the world to her. His tail suddenly tensed as he spoke once again. "And if the child would adore you half as much as I adored my mother you would be the center of its world."

Bulma tightened her grip at his shirt. Never in her whole life would she have expected to hear him say such words, but he had. And he had done so to comfort her, which made her heart swell even more. "His world," she said quietly. She opened her eyes and laid back her head to look at him. Her eyes met his and she could see confusion in them. "It was a boy. He… When I was scanned I could see he had a tail."

Vegeta closed his eyes and she felt his arms tighten ever so slightly around her. Something inside her broke at the gesture and suddenly tears started to stream down her cheeks. Bulma buried her head at the base of his neck and cried inconsolably.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know Vegeta's way of acting seems a bit un-Vegeta-like, but I think seeing some of his memories with his mother made a minor change in his attitude towards life.**

**Now Bulma has cried as if there was no tomorrow as some of you have suggested, but I'm not sure about the revenge-part. In this timeline it has never happened and somehow I think Bulma wouldn't want him to go around killing people for her sake. But please tell me if you think otherwise, because I'm not 100% sure what will happen in next chapter.**


	22. Did you say my name?

**Well, I think this is the longest time between updates, but I have had a lot going on at home and at work – and after writing half a chapter I had a great chat with GetaFan, whom I would like to thank once again for support, feedback and ideas!**

**Hopefully some of the contents I've already written is useable so next chapter will be up soon.**

**Oh, and btw: lemon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma stretched her arms and yawned. A bit diffuse she looked around, unsure of where she was. She recognized the surrounding but hadn't expected them. Slowly she sat up and pulled the bedcovers a bit tighter around herself. Oddly enough she felt well-rested and almost refreshed, as if crying herself asleep in Vegeta's arms had rinsed her. The last thing she remembered was herself whispering: "Can we please never talk about it ever again? I don't want to cry anymore." Whether he replied or not she had no idea of.

"Are you going to keep sitting in that bed until you grow roots?" Bulma looked to her right and was surprised to see Vegeta sit in a chair in the corner of the room. "As soon as you fell asleep we left the planet." He didn't need to explain why. She knew why. It was not only her who had seen things she would have liked never to have experienced in the first place.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked and coughed to clear her throat. She was hoarse, but she didn't know if it was from crying or sleeping. Probably both.

"16 hours."

Bulma's mouth and eyes opened wide in surprise. "16 hours? Wow, I've never slept more than 7 hours for some years. My body must have needed it." She was about to ask where they were heading now but her stomach suddenly made the loudest noise it had ever made.

Vegeta didn't reply to what she had said but got out of his chair and walked to the intercom. He said something she didn't understand before turning towards her. "Go take a shower and change, you smell of that kalionian woman. There will be brought something to eat in a short amount of time."

Bulma got out of bed and did as she was told. She could feel her head was still a bit messy after the session the day before, but sleeping for such a long time had certainly helped. As she left the bathroom she could smell the food before she saw it. This time she hid her surprise as there was clearly not enough food for Vegeta to eat as well. In fact there was only a bowl with some spaghetti-like substance she had come to like and three plates; an empty one, one with what could best be described as a vegetable stew and finally one with two different kinds of meat.

"Are you on a diet or something?" she blurted out. She had lived with saiyans long enough to know the amount of food on the table was not even enough to act as an appetizer.

"I ate while you were sleeping. Now sit down before I make you." His voice was commanding but not harsh as she would have expected it to be. Bulma sat down and started to take some of the food onto her plate without looking at Vegeta. She had never eaten with him in the room without him eating as well.

"Where are we heading?" she asked and put down her fork. She had eaten all the food presented to her and was more than full.

"No destination in particular." He got out of his chair and went into the bathroom without looking at her. She could hear water splashing from the other room and knew he was about to take a shower. She wondered why he would need a shower, even though her nose wasn't nearly as sensitive as his she could still smell when he had trained, which she was sure he hadn't done while she was sleeping.

Bulma got out of her chair and walked to the bathroom. He hadn't locked the door and she entered to see him leaning against the wall, eyes closed and tail hanging loosely downwards. He almost seemed… tired. He didn't move until she was a couple of feet away from him and it was only a flick with the tip of his tail. Bulma stopped when she was a foot away from him and looked at him.

His features were softer than they had been since she had traveled back, but something about his posture made him seem more worn than relaxed. She stretched out her hand to touch him but was stopped when his tail grabbed her wrist. He slowly opened his eyes; Bulma suddenly thought he looked like a predator. After starring at each other in a couple of seconds Vegeta put his right hand at the back of her head and pulled her towards him.

Bulma had already closed her eyes before their lips met and her mind went completely blank when his tongue slipped between her lips and started to examine her mouth. She felt his tail letting go of her wrist only to start brushing her back and thighs lightly. His left hand tugged a bit at the bottom of her shirt before slipping under it and travel over her stomach towards her breasts. She let her own hands examine his bare chest, feeling every muscle beneath his skin and every small trace of his scars, which she had come to know as if they were on her own body.

Their lips parted briefly to make it possible for Bulma's blouse to be taken off. "Vegeta," she gasped, but he didn't response before locking her lips with his again. His right hand traveled down her back and cupped her bottom while his left still fondled her breast. She could feel how her knees began to turn into jelly as his tail and hands set her body on fire.

Vegeta lifted her into his arms without breaking their kiss. He went into the bedroom and laid her down after finally breaking the kiss. As he looked down he was met by lustful, blue eyes. The woman's already heavy breathing made her breasts raise and fall as if begging him to touch them. Before joining her in the luxurious bedcovers Vegeta removed his own and her trousers. The alluring scent of her arousal filled the room as soon as the fabric left her body and he could feel his erection, which had been present since her scent had been purified by her shower, grow even more painful. He was about to taste her lips once again but was stopped by her hand on his mouth.

"Vegeta, is something wrong? You seem troubled." He could see genuine concern in her eyes and before even thinking about what to say or do he entangled his fingers with hers and kissed the palm of the hand before removing it from his mouth. She was about to say more but he stopped her by kissing her once again. Never before had their kisses sent such electricity throughout his entire body. He was certain the hair on the tip of his tail would stand if it were not already soaked in the juices from the woman as it had started to re-discover her womanhood after a long time where he had not wanted to give her any pleasure.

The sudden negative thoughts agitated him and the movements of his tongue and tail became even more aggressive – or desperate would other say. When he stopped the kiss and nipped her now swollen bottomlip Vegeta could see and smell how the woman was drowning in pleasure. Her eyes were foggy and unfocused; her body was shivering slightly and by every movement of his tail a spasm went through it.

Bulma gasped for air as she tried to not lose herself completely in the pleasure Vegeta showered her body in by every touch with his hands, tail and lips. She could only focus on how her skin grew hotter and hotter where it touched his and therefor she didn't notice how he had positioned himself between her thighs before his tail was replaced by his hot tongue and eager fingers. Her whole body was on fire and she screamed in pleasure while Vegeta eagerly tasted the juices produced by her orgasm. Satisfied and a bit exhausted she fell down into the mattress trying to catch her breath. She could feel how the fire in her stomach was slowly igniting once again as Vegeta kept on exploring her wet center with his lips and finger as if it was for the first time. As his tongue left her bud of pleasure and started examining her lower lips and inner walls Bulma curved her back and let out a long moan before she gasped by the sensation of his teeth lightly scratching her sensitive folds.

Vegeta could hear the blood rushing through his veins; the sound was almost so loud he couldn't hear the moans from the woman. He could feel how close she was to her second orgasm, and his own body was no longer begging for a release; it was demanding. He withdrew his tongue from her inside and put in two fingers, making sure she was ready for him. Of course she was and right now he was so ready for her it was unbearable. Never before had he wanted to feel a woman – not even the woman lying beneath him now – but he wanted it to be good. And this would be good, he was sure of it.

As Vegeta had eased himself fully into her he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it. He slowly started to move, making sure he felt every inch of her. The woman's moans became clearer as his body's demand was finally granted, and he heard how half of his name left her lips between gasps. After burying himself completely in her once again he leaned down and kissed her before grasping her thighs even harder to make him capable of moving faster inside her. Her gasps grew in frequency and volume but he wasn't satisfied. For the first time it wasn't enough to feel her body, he wanted to hear her voice.

Bulma was now completely lost in pleasure and as Vegeta leaned down to kiss her she kissed him back by instinct not by choice. She whispered his name, as if her body knew it should be careful after the last time she blurted out his name in the heat of the moment. She felt his teeth nip at her earlobe before he said: "Louder." Completely diffused by all the sensations filling her body with fire she could not comprehend what was said to her and she kept on mumbling between moans and gasps. "Scream louder, Bulma." The sound of her name on his lips was almost enough for her release and she screamed his name while burying her hands in his hair.

Their pace went up as they both got even closer to their climaxes. Bulma was squirming underneath him, making Vegeta move his right hand from her thigh to her side in order to make her lie still. The now free leg quickly locked itself behind his back and forced them even closer together. They both cried out as their releases crashed down on them almost simultaneously making them cling to each other as if their life depended on it. Vegeta quickly rolled around and pulled Bulma on top of him to not harm her with his weight.

After catching her breath Bulma untangled her fingers from his hair and let her right hand rest right above his heart while the fingers on her left traced Vegeta's jawline and lips. His eyes were closed but she could see them move slightly beneath the lids. "I don't think you should train today," she said and let her index-finger run from the tip of his nose and over his left eyebrow. "You looked tired, perhaps you're sick."

Vegeta smirked but kept his eyes closed. "I'm not sick or tired, woman, I'm the prince of all saiyans. Have you slept so much you lost your memories?"

"Not at all, but everyone can get sick," she said and sulked a bit. His attitude right now made her unsure whether he said her name or she had just imagined it herself. "Can I ask you something?" Bulma knew she took a change by what she was planning to do, but she couldn't stop herself. Vegeta huffed but she took it as a yes. "Did… Did you say my name just before?"

She knew it couldn't be, but she had felt like his heart had skipped a single beat. "I did," he said and looked at her shortly before closing his eyes again. "I thought that was the idea of having a name?" Bulma chuckled and kissed his forehead before tracing several kisses down his face and throat. He purred from the back of his throat as she started to stroke his already half-erect member. She smiled and planted a swift kiss at each of his closed eyelids before letting her lips and tongue examine the base of his neck.

She didn't know why, but something told her this was going to be one of their most precious moments in a long time, and she didn't want to spoil his mood by asking more questions. But she couldn't stop herself completely as she sat up and eased herself onto him while saying. "It is, but I would rather hear you moan it than say it." Vegeta's eyes shot open and he was clearly mystified and a bit taken back by what she had said. Before he said anything Bulma started to move and soon the room was filled with hoarse voices calling out the others name.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Do you want them to go a specific place? Except Earth btw, after giving it a great deal of thought I have decided to not get into any revenge-act from Vegeta's side – sorry!**


	23. Child-purge: Earth

**I had originally written this and the next chapter in the same document but decided to split it into two, I thought it had gotten a bit too long.**

**I haven't written it in the chapter, but it takes place a couple of months after last chapter, just to get some kind of idea of the time.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!  
**

* * *

Bulma heard the door close and counted to twenty before leaping out of bed. She had been working on some training droids for Vegeta, but some nights ago she had discovered her reader, as she called her tablet, suddenly contained a large amount of books and documents on saiyan history and culture. She had only got the time to read when Vegeta wanted a small training session and thereby occupied the GR, but he was becoming more and more impatient thus her time to read had been decreased.

Learning about the history of Goku and Vegeta's race was thrilling and if she could she wouldn't do anything but read until she had read everything Freeza had had on the subject. She hadn't told Vegeta yet about her discovery, unsure what his reaction would be. Perhaps he didn't know how great a collection Freeza had had and the knowledge would anger him. Perhaps he didn't care. She didn't know and therefore she kept it to herself.

Last night Vegeta had wanted half an hour of training before calling it a day and she had of course started reading. She had started reading the books dated to be oldest and then moved forward in time, but her attention had been caught by a title on a document: "Child-purge: Earth". She had only just opened the document when the door opened and she had been forced to quickly close that part of the virtual library and open a random book. Vegeta had looked at the reader as he passed by and asked why she would be reading "The Tale of the Ten Tyrilan" – the religious book on a planet in what Freeza had named Sector Four. She had said something vaguely about just picking something random in order to get to know all kind of alien societies.

Normally she would have left the bed while he was dressing to get her reader and read while waiting for him to get back to eat breakfast. But today she didn't want to show she was reading, afraid he would start asking more about "The Tale of the Ten Tyrilan" as he had not seemed completely convinced by her explanation. Perhaps that had been the worst thing to do as Vegeta had seemed to become even more suspicious by her saying she would like to sleep a little longer and first leave bed when breakfast was served.

She grabbed the reader and got back under the bedcover. She found the list of "Child-purge"-documents and searched for the one containing Earth. After reading about how the saiyans sent out the infants of the lowest classes to planets with a weak population to purge it as Oozaru she had decided to find the list, which was mentioned in the chapter. She finally found it and opened the document before snuggling a bit further under the covers.

**Subject:** Kakarrot, fourth south-east village, third class  
**Planet:** Earth, priority 02  
**Take off:** 153rd day of year 737  
**ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival):** 225th day of year 737  
**ETP (Estimated Time of Purging):** 3 days  
**Success:** Negative  
**Missionlog:**  
302nd day of year 737:  
Code 1203-7a (Contact to pod was lost during seventh day offlight)  
Code 1204-25a (Contact to pod was reestablished during 25th day of flight)  
Code 1355-2 (Subject arrived at planet two days prior to ETA)  
Code 1203-0b (Contact to pod lost during or closely after arrival)  
Code 1299-4b-00 (Emergencysignal from pod four days after arrival, no reading of subject's vital)

_Conclusion: Fatal landing or subject has abandoned pod._

71st day of year 738:  
Code 1203-01 (Contact to pod nonexistent)  
Code 2100 (Status on planet unknown)  
Code 7146-A08-01 (Minor change in purgingteam A08's mission, 0-18 days of delay - started)  
Code 7186-A08 (Near-planet travel by purginteam A08)

_Conclusion: Unknown possibility of subject being alive. Unknown possibility of planet being purged. Purgingteam A08 will try and establish contact by near-planet travel._

84th day of year 738:  
Code 1203-01 (Contact to pod nonexistent)  
Code 1203-02-A08-0b (Unsuccessful attempt of contact between pod and purgingteam A08 at arrival of purgingteam)  
Code 2149 (Planet unharmed)

_Conclusion: Pod was severely damaged during landing and is malfunctioning even when close-contact is attempted. Near to zero possibility of subject being alive. Mission yet not fulfilled._

97th day of year 738:  
Code 4000 (Natural full moon registered)  
Code 2149 (Planet unharmed)  
Code 1203-02-A08-8b (Unsuccessful attempt of contact between pod and purgingteam A08 eight days after arrival of purgingteam)  
Code 7146-A08-01 (Minor change in purgingteam A08's mission, 0-18 days of delay - ended)  
Code 9998e-A08 (Purgingteam A08 leaving orbit of planet without descending due to low priority of planet)  
Code 9999e (Mission dropped due to low priority of planet)  
Code 9999g (Mission dropped due to death of subject)

_Conclusion: Eight days without contact even though close-contact was attempted. Zero possibility of subject being alive due to no destruction even though a natural full moon was registered. Purgingteam A08 left orbit without purging due to low priority of planet; original mission resumed. Mission unfulfilled._

Bulma put down the reader and looked at the wall opposite of her. They abandoned him. Just like that. And if Earth hadn't been prioritized so low they would have purged it without giving Goku a second thought. She had known for a long time how uncaring saiyans were towards other species, but to see it was that way among themselves were unexpected. She had been told how Vegeta had killed his own comrade, but to just conclude a baby to be dead without searching was... she didn't even know what to say.

Of course the log was written by some kind of commandeer, soldier, scientist 'or whatever they called it', but had his parents cared? Had they been told what had happened or had they just gotten a: "Contact to you son was lost, he's dead"? Bulma rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She was a lot more upset than she had thought she would be. She had never given saiyan way of upbringing children a second thought.

She began to think about what she had tried to forget since Planet Kalion: her own child and how Vegeta would have acted if it had been born. He had seemed – no he had been – happy when she told him about her pregnancy. If children had meant nothing to the saiyans other than ways of purging weak planets, they wouldn't have been happy, would they? Perhaps they hadn't been, perhaps only the royal was happy for offspring as it meant an heir was born.

Bulma was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the faint swoosh of the door opening. She opened her eyes and started to scroll through the document once again, but as she was about to start reading it from the top a brown tail locked itself around her wrist. A low gasp escaped her lips by the surprise and she looked up to see Vegeta looking at the screen.

"So this is what you were hiding. How did you find it?" He grabbed the reader and took it from her before his tail let go of her wrist. He scrolled through the document briefly before looking at her again. "I asked you a question, woman."

"I… I… One day I saw all kind of books and documents on saiyans in the _new additions_-menu." Bulma held his gaze even though she wanted to look away. She was relieved how calm he seemed to be about the situation, but by trying to hide it from him she now felt some kind of guilt after being found out.

"Why would you waste your time on reading something like this?" Her eyes opened wide in surprise. 'A waste of time?' "You already know how Kakarrot ended up at the mudball."

"Yes, but I never knew why he was just abandoned! How could they do that, he was just a baby!" She got out of the bed to get some clothes on but it was mostly to hide from Vegeta how her eyes was about to be filled with tears for her best friend.

"That's how child-purging always worked. If the child was not strong enough to survive through the mission before being picked up, then it was so weak it would not be a loss for the race." His matter-of-factly way of speaking angered her and Bulma turned around and pointed at him.

"Goku was not weak! He saved earth several times, including killing his own brother!" She was about to remind him of how Goku's son had been strong enough to almost kill him, but stopped herself. His face was unmoving but his tail was lashing angrily behind him and his eyes shot fire. "Just, don't call him weak." She shot down her gaze and now she was talking more to herself than to him. "I owe him my life from more than one occasion. He has always got my back and looked out for me, and yet I…"

"Yet you what?" Vegeta said and tried to keep his temper under control. Something about the woman getting so emotional when talking about Kakarrot agitated him more than it should, and he didn't know why.

"I couldn't do a single thing to help him at Namek."

A tense silence filled the room as they both stood unmoving while being deep in thought. Bulma thought about Goku, Gohan and Krillin and how they had been killed by the very person she was now sharing a room with. Vegeta was still trying to control his temper; seeing the woman so emotional about the damned third class warrior he had killed angered him beyond anything else.

"How did you find him?" Bulma could see how her question surprised Vegeta, but he didn't say anything. "Please just tell me, you have no reason not to!"

He looked at her in a few seconds as if he had to consider what to say. "Raditz told how his babybrother had been registered as dead during his child-purge mission but only because of missing contact. We were on a mission close by and he faked a malfunction on his pod to get to Earth while Nappa and I continued the mission to not raise suspicion around us. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try."

"How come Raditz knew that without their parents at least trying to search for Goku?" Bulma couldn't believe it. They had known he was just missing and yet done nothing?

"As I said, if a child could not fulfill its purging mission it was deemed weak and therefore not worth using resources on. Normally the parents were only told the mission had failed, it was a special case for Raditz to know the circumstances." He crossed his arms across his chest and his tail seemed to calm down a fraction.

"Then how did he know?" she asked.

"It was Kakarrot and Raditz' own father who wrote the missionlogs for all southeast villages."

* * *

**So, how did my missionlog-codes go? I thought it was kind of fun to try and make some kind of vague system, I hope it wasn't too bad!**


	24. Just a normal check-up

**The second part of the way too long chapter! And I believe you're going to like this one! It contains lemon + an event we have been looking forward to – and I have been exposed to pressure, and damn you all, I accept your challenge! *laughs* (If you have no idea what I'm referring to, I will explain it at the end of the chapter)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma dried a drop of sweat of her forehead and put her tool down to look at her blueprint. Before she had managed to ask Vegeta about more concerning Goku breakfast had been served and he had clamped down like an oyster as if he suddenly remembered he didn't have to answer her questions.

Her third droid was almost done and she wanted to test them one-by-one and as a team. An idea popped into her head and she walked to the intercom.

* * *

"You want to what?" Vegeta couldn't hide his surprise and skepticism.

"I want to test the droids with your help, but I want to use it as a way of betting as well." Bulma zipped her coverall a bit down, she was still sweating a bit from lifting the droids into the GR before Vegeta arrived.

"And what would the bet be?"

"Each time one of my droids hit you with a hit, kick or blast you have to answer a question of mine." She dried of her oily hands in the cloth she had in her pocket while trying to seem nonchalant. She knew it was a far shot, but she had to try.

"That's only for your benefit, where's my part of it?" Bulma looked at him in disbelief. Did he just agree to her crazy idea? She was even more surprised by the smirk, which suddenly was plastered across his face. "Each time I make a bulge in one of them, you have to do what I tell you to." Bulma nodded slowly, not too sure about her plan anymore.

* * *

Desperately Bulma looked through her codes in an attempt to find a way to make her droids a bit more efficient. She was only wearing the cloth she used as a primitive bra and yet she had not gotten the chance to ask Vegeta a single question. She had even made him fight the droids in 10 G's more than he had wanted to, and still they had not managed to hit him a single time. She heard the GR shutting down and turned around to see a triumphing Vegeta open the door and wait for her to enter the GR. She walked past him and saw how all three droids had several more bulges than last time she checked.

"Are you planning on destroying them completely?"

She felt how Vegeta's tail sneaked around her right thigh; his left hand laid itself over her mouth as he tore off the cloth with his right. "I didn't get hit by one of them which mean no questions." His husky voice was low and she could feel his breath tickling her left ear. "Hmm, but I guess I did go a bit too far, the deal was one bulge at a time, right?" She nodded slowly and could almost feel his smirk as he nipped her earlobe. His right arm was now around her waist, pressing her against his growing erection. "But then again, you build them with the purpose of them to be used during my training, so I think you got quite a good test, don't you agree?" Bulma nodded again and felt how his tail began to retreat, leaving her skin burning. His husky voice had made a ball of desire in her stomach, and she was disappointed when he suddenly let go of her and the warmth of his body disappeared behind her. She wanted to turn around but didn't dare. Something told her she should wait for him to tell her what to do. Bulma jumped a foot back in surprise as Vegeta suddenly stood before her. His smirk grew a bit wider by her reaction. He opened his mouth and was about to say something as the intercom beeped.

Vegeta growled in the back of his throat, annoyed by the disturbance as he was just about to have some fun with the woman while showing her never to challenge him ever again. He pressed the answer button and could hear how the woman quickly moved to get out of sight from whoever called. "Yes?"

"Lord Vegeta, it is time for Ms. Brief's check-up." The white-skinned alien at the monitor was the alien he had decided on making the personal medic for the woman. She was one of the best medics in Freeza's former army and she had helped Vegeta with different kind of supplies to help treat his wounds when Freeza had beaten him and not let him get into a regenerationtank. She was one of the very few he dared put a small amount of trust in. "There was no one answering on your private room's intercom, so I took the liberty of contacting you, my lord, believing Ms. Brief is with you?"

"She is; I will bring her in a moment." The medic nodded to salute him before ending the call. Vegeta turned around and saw the woman on her way out of the GR. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked after grabbing her around the waist.

"To get some clothes on," she said and tried to get out of his grasp. "I could recognize Launyr, so I believe we're about to head off to the medical wing?" Vegeta clenched his teeth as he felt her nude bottom press against his erection once again. 'I define how long a moment is.'

Bulma yelped in surprise and slightly in pain as Vegeta pressed her against the wall just beside the door into the GR. "Clever now, aren't you?" She felt his tail once again on her thighs as his free hand grabbed her hair and forced her head backwards and to the side. As he started to kiss her Bulma felt the slight feeling of disappointment the interruption had given her disappear completely but something else than pure lust took its place. She worried for a moment what Launyr would think when they showed up later than expected but the worry also made her a bit more exited as it almost seemed forbidden to enjoy the near feverish-hot kiss she was sharing with him right now.

An even hotter feeling spread throughout her body as Vegeta's tail found its favorite spot on her body and started working its magic. It only took a few seconds for it to be soaked in Bulma's fluids as her breathing started to become heavier. His left hand traveled from her waist to her breasts and made electricity flow through her as he squeezed and fondled them while his tail continued its sweet assault of her womanhood. Bulma broke of the kiss even though it was almost impossible to let out a moan when the furrish sensation of the tail inside of her made her knees buckle slightly under her. She leaned her forehead against the wall when Vegeta let go of her hair and pushed her body even more against his, silently begging him to stop teasing her and start taking her.

The sound of his trainingshorts moving against skin almost made her moan as she knew he would soon fill her with his throbbing member. Vegeta's tail left her hot center and was almost instantly replaced by his rockhard erection. Bulma cried out in pleasure as he filled her out completely, making her head shot backwards. She could hear Vegeta's low moans and feel his breath on her neck and it made her even hotter. The room was soon filled with loud moans and cries of pleasure as they both climbed towards their climax. Suddenly the pleasurable sounds died out a bit and were replaced by a disappointed growl from Bulma as Vegeta pulled himself completely out of her. She felt his hands on her hips and was swirled around. The wall felt cold against her back as Vegeta grabbed her legs and made her fold them behind his back before forcefully pushing himself all the way inside of her.

He stood unmoving for a second as they leaned their foreheads against each other, Bulma's eyes closed while her breaths hit his face and made him even more lightheaded. He began to move slowly, making her moan once again before increasing his pace and making her scream. Vegeta could feel her inner walls start to tighten as the first wave of her climax hit her. Encouraged by it he began to ram even harder into her making her unable to scream anymore before her orgasm hit her fully. She tightened her arms and legs even more around him as she screamed his name into his ears, helping him find his own release.

* * *

"Please leave, Lord Vegeta," Launyr said impatiently and crossed two of her four arms in front of her. The saiyan was trying to look unaffected, but she knew he was fuming on the inside. Stitching a person together so many times over the years makes you quite good at deciphering him. She turned into her first language, not wanting to embarrass Ms. Brief more than necessary before saying: "Even though I can clearly tell why you took more than half an hour to get here, a medical examination isn't something people want other to witness, so please leave Prince Vegeta!" A frown manifested in the face of her lord, but she didn't care. He knew far too well how a great sense of smell made it possible to tell a lot about the people around you, and her sense of smell was ten times greater than his.

"Call me as soon as you're done." He turned around and left the room, making Launyr shake her head before turning her focus to her patient. She had come to like the earthling and was glad she had been the only one on the embassy at Kalion to speak Japanese, as she believed that was also one of the reasons she had been assigned as her personal medic. She didn't know the circumstances of the strange relationship between Ms. Brief and Prince Vegeta, but she was sure of one thing: Ms. Brief loved the prince – she was almost certain it was unrequired – and the prince was determined to impregnate her, thus the medical check-up every third week.

"So, Ms. Brief…"

"Bulma."

Launyr smiled and shook her head once again. "Ms. Brief, would you please take of your clothes and step into the regenerationtank?" The blue-haired woman shot her an irritated glance before starting to undress. She had insisted in a long time to be called by name, but Launyr knew better. If she started to do so when her lord was not around she could someday slip when he was around, and addressing his… concubine?... by her first name unless he did so himself would be outrageous. And to call her 'woman' as Launyr had heard him do was something she couldn't bring herself to do.

"What did you tell him to make him look so pissed off?" Ms. Brief asked as she got into the regenerationtank, which also could be used to just measure all vitals of a person.

"I just asked him politely to leave," she lied. She didn't know if Ms. Brief knew how sensitive a saiyan nose was, and she didn't plan on telling her how sensitive her own was. It almost always made the people around her very conscious about their body-odor and thereby nervous around her. It was obvious that the earthling didn't believe her, but she did not press the subject any further.

After a couple of minutes the regenerationtank started to pump out the water and Launyr's tablet blinked with the incoming information. The blue-haired woman took off the oxygen-supply and grabbed a towel before walking towards her pile of clothes at the table next to Launyr.

"All your readings are great Ms. Brief," she said and scrolled trough the readings already knowing the answer to what the earthling would like to know.

"And?"

"I would suggest you start eating more beef and vegetables which contains iron and vitamin K." She could see the blue eyes of Ms. Brief were shining, but the earthwoman clearly didn't want to get her hopes up high without being certain. "I'm not a hybrid-expert, but that's what I would suggest a saiyan-woman to eat during her pregnancy."

Launyr almost wanted to cover her ears because of the scream of joy the woman let out as she threw her arms around Launyr's neck. "Can you see if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No not yet," she said and smiled to at the happy woman. "But I will let you know as soon as possible."

* * *

Vegeta looked at the stars. It had been a long time since he had last done so after starting to eat in his bedroom. He had almost forgotten how the sight helped him to think. And right now he didn't know if that was good or bad. To be left alone with one's thoughts was not always the best.

He didn't know where he was heading. He had even said so himself a couple of months ago when the woman had asked him. For the first time in his entire life he had no idea what he was doing. He knew he would eventually get his planet and people back, but when was unsure. He had always had a goal and had had something to do to achieve that goal: To kill Freeza, Kakarrot and Cold had been achievable by training, getting his planet and people would have been achievable by the dragonballs, getting to know the truth had been achievable by traveling to Planet Kalion…

Now his goal was once again to get back his planet and people, but this time it was achievable by getting the woman pregnant. And even though he did enjoy a great fuck it frustrated him to not be able to do anything more to make it happen. And when it finally happened he would have to wait half a year without having anything to do.

And then what? When it finally happened and the six months went by, then what? He knew he had to kill his father – even if the saiyan costume didn't dictated the prince to kill the king to take over his place he would have done it. After becoming king he would use his time to expand his empire. But what about the woman and the brat? He had no use of any of them when his goal was achieved. Normally he would have killed a person after being done with him or her, but something stopped him. He could have gotten his planet back without her meddling, as a matter of fact it might even had been easier, but she had given him something more, even though he didn't like to admit it.

She had given him the chance to be normal. She had been the first to tease him to _have fun with him_ instead of doing it to _make fun of him_. She had been the first person he could act around like Vegeta, just Vegeta, not Prince Vegeta, Lord Vegeta or anything else…

But he was a prince, the prince of all saiyans – he had no use of being _normal_! As soon as he could call himself king of all saiyans the woman would be useless. He decided to let her take a pod back to earth; she would be the only alien to ever set foot on Planet Vegeta and then leave the planet again not as a slave. But the brat… He knew pleasure-slaves were being neutered for a reason; the council was very attentive about not letting saiyan-blood be mixed with alien-blood. They would either try to send the child away or even kill it… Kakarrot's son had been incredibly strong for his age compared to his hybrid-status and the fact that he had never received proper saiyan training. If just the brat got the typical saiyan-look like Kakarrot's had done, it would be possible to fool the council…

But then she would be send away alone. He would have given her what she desired most and then take it away from her. Thoughts of his own mother started to sneak into his mind, and Vegeta angrily tried to keep them at bay. She had cried so many times because she had been denied access to where her son was – he had heard her through the door on countless nights, when she had tried and come to tell him goodnight. Maybe those forgotten memories had been the subconscious reason to why he had always killed off children and their mother together where other purgers had taken the children and given them to Freeza as slaves. He had never separated a child from its mother, not deliberately at least. But for the first time he considered it. Heck, it would be his as well! His mother's cry suddenly filled his ears, making him remember all those times he had felt his hatred towards his father increase because of that cry…

"I know!" he roared and jumped out of the chair. He could see his own reflection in the window. His tail was lashing angrily behind him, his coal-black eyes shot dark lightning and his clenched fists were hanging tense down his sides. He couldn't do it… As much as he would like an heir or a princess he couldn't do as his father and separate the child and the woman. He started pacing back and forth while his mind kept on working. It would also make him just like those lowly earthlings who had taken their child before it had even been born….

Vegeta stopped dead in his track. He had never had that thought before. 'Our child…' He stood unmoving for a long time, his face just a mask of emptiness as he didn't know what to express. 'My child! They killed it!' His face started to show the anger, which had started to grow inside of him as his mind finally recognize the child from the woman's alternate timeline as his. "They killed my son!" he whispered, his voice not hiding his deadly intensions. Now he had a goal, something he had to do while waiting for his planet and people to be resurrected! "They will pay…"

He was about to go to the intercom to tell the bridge their new destination – not that they had had one before – but was distracted when the door slid open to reveal the blue-haired woman.

* * *

Bulma could almost feel how her eyes sparkled when the door slid open, revealing the grand room. Launyr was just behind her, she had shown her the way as Bulma hadn't walked the corridors alone for a long time – not since using her timestopper – and she was afraid to get lost. They had decided on going to Vegeta to tell him the news instead of summoning him, but as she saw his foul expression Bulma was no longer sure how great an idea it was.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to contact me as soon as you were done?" he snarled. Bulma flinched a bit by his tone but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"I have done so my lord, I just contacted you by going to you." Launyr knew she was dancing with fire, but Ms. Brief had been so eager to go Lord Vegeta instead of summoning him, and she had ended up agreeing. "Excuse me, Lord Vegeta, Ms. Brief," she said in Japanese before walking down the corridor, leaving the two of them alone.

Bulma took a few steps into the room and heard the door close behind her. She looked at Vegeta and could see how annoyed he was by the way Launyr had acted, but she didn't care. Even though his reaction would never be as the one she had gotten on Earth, she was still sure he would be glad as she said: "I'm pregnant!"

She looked into his eyes and saw the annoyance disappear but it was only replaced by… emptiness. "Finally," he said and her mind went completely blank for a second. Then she was hit by anger and turned around in order to leave the room. She was hurt by how he seemed not to care, but little did she know the chaos of thoughts and emotions she had just ignited in Vegeta.

* * *

**REVENGE! For all of you who have been asking for it, it will be done! I haven't gotten any idea how I should put it into the story, but suddenly it hit me: Vegeta would be like a caged animal if he had to just wait for half a year without being able to do anything. So, thank you for being persistent about revenge, it ended up helping me out.**

**Next chapter will probably be uploaded today too; I just have to proofread actually. Please review or send me a PM to tell me how I'm doing!**


	25. Tensed up

**Third chapter of the day! I don't know if you guys are gonna like this Vegeta, but I could actually see him being the type of man to avoid his woman when she has a fit because of hormones – as much as he likes to fight her and never backs down from a fight, it is impossible if Bulma is talking without reason.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma put down her reader and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the table where several plates of all kind of food were stacked as it had been since her pregnancy test had come back positive. Several times she had told Vegeta to have it put away and only brought when she was hungry, but he had only grunted some half-sentence answers every time and not done anything about it. The constant smell of food in the room made her more nauseous than she remembered being while pregnant at Earth.

'Oh Kami,' she thought as her stomach told her it was time for another visit to the bathroom. When she was drinking some water after throwing up everything she had eaten that day she heard the door to the room open. She filled the glass with more water before leaving the bathroom.

Vegeta had clearly returned from training only to eat as he was shoving down a gigantic sandwich filled with two kinds of meat and different kinds of vegetables when she entered the room. They had shared a bed since leaving Planet Kalion but since her pregnancy became reality they hadn't spent a moment together awake except when fighting or eating. They hadn't even been fighting for real – Bulma had stated her arguments and he had either ignored her or grunted as he had turned out to be an expert at.

She put her free hand in her side and took another sip of the water; she could still taste the vomit. "Why don't you just get the damn food moved to the GR? It smells and makes me vomit and more than half of it is eaten by you when you take a break." As usual he didn't respond. Instead he ate the rest of the sandwich before getting out of his seat. "Just move it, Vegeta, I'm sick of being nauseous all the time!"

"You have to eat. A saiyan needs a great deal of food even as an embryo." He took a piece of fruit and threw it towards her. She stepped aside and let it hit the wall.

"Don't tell me how much I need to eat, I did just fine alone last time!" She knew she had just crossed an invisible line but the hormones rushing through her body convinced her it was alright. It was his own fault for not giving her a good fight once in a while… she almost felt like he nursed her like her mother would do with the flowers in her garden and it made her go crazy!

"As far as I remember you have no clue whether the boy would have been born healthy or not," he said while walking towards the closet, his tail lashing a bit at the tip.

Bulma gasped and shot a hand over her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered: "That wasn't fair, Vegeta, that wasn't fair at all."

"It wasn't me who brought up the subject." His tail had unfolded itself and started to sway behind him, showing his annoyance.

"Get out," she said pointed at the door. He was about to remind her it was _his_ bedroom and as if she could read his mind she said in a louder voice: "I know it's your freaking bedroom, but you won't let me leave so GET OUT!"

* * *

Vegeta shot a ki-blast at one of the training droids the woman had designed for him. He was fuming after being thrown out of his _own_ bedroom. But he knew she was right, and that agitated him even more. His comment had not been fair. He had one time before started to talk about her past – he couldn't remember the exact words, but he had said something about how she should have chosen that scarred earthling for whatever reason he had forgotten by now – it had made her clamp down like an oyster for two days before she started to talk again. The first thing she had said was: "I thought we wouldn't talk about it again." He had known exactly what she meant and they had not discussed anything linked to Planet Kalion ever since.

'She brought it up herself!' He had tried to convince himself for the last two hours that he was not at fault, but deep inside he knew the woman was not to be blamed. Not 100% at least... Her body was under a lot of stress from the pregnancy even if she was only two months into it and he had kept on ignoring her requests about removing the food, thinking he knew what was best for a half-saiyan child.

Maybe he should have seen it coming. After a couple of weeks he had clearly smelled the change in her hormones and she had started to become angry a lot easier, which had made him try to avoid her as much as possible – he had liked their verbal spars, but the woman had always been some kind of reasonable but not anymore. He had not told her yet where they were heading as she had not asked and he wasn't sure how she would react. For the last few days she had been even more impossible to handle…

A buzz at the intercom pulled him out of his thoughts just before one of the droids would have landed a perfect blow into his abdomen. He deflected it and shouted the turn-off command before walking to the intercom.

"Yes?" he said while wiping of the sweat on his forehead with a towel.

"I'm sorry."

Vegeta stopped and slowly removed the towel from his head. He hadn't looked at the intercom when answering it, sure of it being a message from the bridge. The last thing he had expected was the woman and he would never have expected she would apologize. It turned out she wouldn't. Her head, which had been bowed, shot up and her eyes were spewing blue flames.

"I'm sorry for not being able to speak to anyone on this pathetic ship except you and Launyr! If you plan on letting this damn food stay I will either flush it or you will give me another room. I don't care if you're the prince of all saiyans, your child is gonna die of starvation in my womb if I keep on throwing up all the food I eat! So you better do something about it or Kami help you! Jerk!"

For a few seconds Vegeta stood still and looked at the black monitor in pure astonishment. Then, slowly, his anger started to build. For the first time in his life he had been about to admit a mistake – maybe not to the woman but at least to himself – and she dared to demand him? To threaten him? To call him jerk?

The few crewmembers, who was in the corridors, jumped to the side to get out of Vegeta's path as he raced towards the bedroom, tail moving so fast in anger behind him it sounded like a whip.

* * *

Bulma threw the last bit of the food from the second plate into the toilet and flushed as she heard the door open. She had tried to eat a bit of the food twice after she had thrown Vegeta out but it had only made her vomit… three times. Her throat still hurt from the third time where no food had been in her stomach.

"Woman!" The roar from Vegeta didn't intimidate her in any way; it only made her even angrier. Her head was hurting, her body screamed for food while the thought of it triggered her gagging-reflex, her legs were shaking beneath her and she wasn't sure if she was about to come down with a fever.

"What?" she yelled and tried to walk out of the bathroom; after her fifth step her legs gave away under her. A gasp escaped her lips and she instinctively threw her arms around her stomach in order to not harm her baby. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact with the hard floor but it never came.

Vegeta had heard her gasp and how her steps hand been unsteady before stopping abruptly. He had run to the bathroom and managed to catch her before she hit the floor. He carried her into the bedroom and sat her down at the bed before growling and shouting: "What are you planning woman? To get back at me by hurting the brat?"

Bulma tried to get up from the bed, but her legs could still not support her. "How dare you? How can you even think like that? I would never…" She closed her eyes and put a hand on her forehead in an attempt to make the world stop spinning. "And why do you even care?" she asked with her eyes still closed. "I wished for Planet Vegeta and the saiyans to be revived half a year after I conceived a child by you. You only have to wait a little less than four months and you will have you planet and people back. Isn't that all…" She opened her eyes but all she could see was the blurry silhouette of Vegeta. "Isn't that all…" Before she managed to finish her sentence Bulma was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

Vegeta looked at the regenerationtank shortly before turning towards the medicalcrew. One of them took a tablet and walked to him. "Lord Vegeta, in half an hour we will take Ms. Brief out of the tank and give her the needed nutrition through drop in order to stabilize her."

"Make sure she isn't conscious when she has the drops in her." He could see how the alien looked confused but didn't elaborate.

The white Japanese-talking alien looked down at her tablet once more before looking at Vegeta once again. "My lord, may I ask something?" Vegeta nodded once. "When was the last time Ms. Brief ate properly?"

He looked at the tank once again. "I don't know a couple of days perhaps. She complained about becoming nauseous by the smell of food and she threw up a couple of times."

The alien nodded and looked down at the tablet again. "That explains all the low readings. We think she has caught a minor infection. Under normal circumstances her body would take care of it on its own, but the embryo is taking too much of her body's reserves." She put down the tablet and looked at Vegeta. "If the regenerationtank doesn't help her body enough for it to be able to kill of the infection we would have to have a drop in her for at least a week in order to give her and the child nutrition and treatment."

"Do what's necessary," Vegeta said and was about to leave the room when the medic spoke again.

"But my lord, if we have to keep Ms. Brief unconscious for such a great amount of time… Then we can't guarantee for the embryo's life."

Vegeta stopped dead in his track. He had decided even before knowing the pregnancy had been reality that he would send the woman and the child to earth, but… His tail flicked; why did he even care if she saw the drops?

He started to walk again and stopped just before he left the room. "Do what you need to do. Just keep them both alive."

* * *

**I tried to show how Vegeta hasn't gone all sentimental by recognizing the aborted child as his own and getting to know about Bulma's pregnancy, but it has moved something in him.**

**Next time Vegeta will arrive at Earth without Bulma's knowledge!**


	26. Arrivel at Earth

**Gosh, how stupid is it possible to be? I uploaded this chapter to Doc Manager some days ago and today I was surprised when it wasn't at the page... Stupid... So now I will post it online, sorry for the mistake - but the next chapter will most likely be posted tomorrow or later today, because I'm almost done with it.  
**

* * *

**So close, and yet so far! No revenge yet but soon – I suddenly remembered that I had to get Goku to know "the truth" as it will be important later on, but how to do so? Read the chapter and you will see!**

**And a minor note: when I write Kakarrot instead of Goku it is to show I'm using Vegeta's POV. I know I'm jumping between different people's POV, but I like that way of telling a story, and calling Goku for Kakarrot is one of my ways to show who's POV I'm using.**

* * *

The fog in her mind slowly cleared a bit and Bulma looked around. She could recognize the medicroom but couldn't remember how she had gotten there. A whoosh from the door made her gaze wander in that direction and then she saw it: drops and lots of them. Panic spread through her body in a matter of milliseconds as her body rather than her mind remembered all too well what had happened last time she had had drops in her. "Ms. Brief, calm down!" someone said; she could recognize the voice but in her panicked state she couldn't tell who it was. "I need some sedative!" A couple of seconds later Bulma felt a soothing sensation traveling by her veins as the sedative made her calmer.

"Are you alright, Ms. Brief?" Launyr asked and looked shortly at a monitor before looking back at her again.

She nodded slowly. "I think so. What is happening? Why are those things in me? Please, remove them!" she begged and closed her eyes. They had barely closed completely before they shot open again. "The baby! Is it safe?"

"It's completely safe, Ms. Brief, but only as long as we have drops in you. You have caught an infection but she is taking too much of your body's reserves for you to be able to fight it off by yourself." Launyr sent her a reassuring smile before getting some water for her.

After Bulma had drank some of the water she looked at the medic and said: "She?"

Launyr winked at her and put the cup away before saying: "Yesterday we could confirm it. You're having a girl." She turned her tablet towards Bulma before she could manage to say anything. "She looks healthy, and here," she said and pointed something out on the screen, "you can clearly see the first state of her tail." Bulma's eyes filled with tears and she slowly reached her hand towards the tablet. She put her other hand on her stomach, completely speechless. "We have told Lord Vegeta about it, he has been given a report on the status for both of you since your treatment started." Bulma just nodded to show she had heard Launyr, still completely overwhelmed by happiness.

* * *

Vegeta looked at the ball of blue and green and had to once again tell himself it would be wisest to use the smaller spaceship his engineers finally had made instead of landing with the ship they were traveling by now. He had promised not to harm the damn mudball, and he would never go back on his word and he knew that landing a giant alien spacecraft would make the joined military at the planet come at them, and then he would have to exterminate them.

The door opened but he didn't turn to see who it was. "Lord Vegeta, in five minutes our flight will be stopped in order not to be traceable from the planet. Your ship is ready for you whenever you wish my lord." He nodded a single time and heard the crewmember leaving again. He once again thought about what he would do. Killing them off was easy enough, but the tricky part was how to find them and torture them before killing them. He wouldn't want the entire population at the mudball to see him; he could look just as much as a human as he did, but his tail was definitely a give-away on his alien heritage.

He felt the deceleration and decided to get to the ship. He was more eager to get to the damn planet than he had expected. As he typed in the codes for take-off and his destination he could feel his focus come back alongside calmness. This was his element; to hunt and kill. If anyone had been able to see inside the cabin as the small spacecraft took off they would see a smirking Vegeta with his intention to kill shining clearly out of his eyes.

* * *

Goku shot up from his seat, almost knocking over the table where he and his family were having dinner. His son and wife looked at him in confusion but seconds later Gohan shot up from his chair as well. "What is he doing here, dad?"

"I don't know Gohan, but we have to figure it out." He put two fingers at his forehead and stretched out his hand towards Gohan but was stopped by Chi-Chi's roar.

"Oh no you don't! Gohan has a test in geometry tomorrow and he hasn't studied all day because of your sparring!" She had her fist at her hips and looked at the two men, who had the ever-present begging look in their eyes.

"But mom, Vegeta might know where Bulma is." Gohan hoped his bribe would help, but it only seemed to agitate his mother even more.

"To tell me the man you talked about is the person who killed you and your father was a very bad idea Gohan! And even if he knows where Bulma is, why do you think he would tell us?" Chi-Chi tried to hide her sorrow behind anger. She missed Bulma just as much as Goku did.

"We won't know unless we try," Goku said and stretched out his hand once again.

"Don't you dare Goku! Gohan is staying here, that's final!" Chi-Chi grabbed her son's sleeve and shot her husband a glare that made it clear there would be no further discussion.

"Sorry Gohan," he said before beaming off. When he landed beside the spacecraft in the outskirt Goku was greeted by Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Krillin said and was clearly trying to hide how afraid he was.

"Are you stupid, Krillin?" Yamcha asked. He seemed just as nervous about the situation as the bald monk. "Of course he's here to destroy Earth!"

"Don't be so sure," Piccolo said as if he had read Goku's mind. "He has Freeza's entire army now, and as far as he knows Goku is dead. If he wanted Earth to be destroyed he would have sent a purging-team to do it." Krillin and Yamcha looked at the namekian and a tiny hope shone out from their eyes.

They all looked at the spacecraft, which looked a lot like a spacepod on steroids with landing gear, as it opened and Vegeta got out. He looked at them with a stone-face without revealing his surprise by them all being alive. "Well, what a fine welcome I get. I see someone have been stupid enough to use the dragonballs to get back you miserable weaklings." Krillin and Yamcha shot him evil gazes which only made him laugh.

"Why are you here, Vegeta?" Goku said and took a step forward. He could feel how the other saiyan suppressed his enormous powerlevel and as much as he had been sure Vegeta wouldn't harm Earth he started to become unsure.

"I have some business with a group of those pathetic Earthlings, and if you just step aside and let me finish what I have come for no one except my targets will die." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to hide his annoyance. Why did he have to answer to this low-class excuse of a saiyan? He wanted to start his hunt instead of wasting his time by talking.

"We can't let you harm any humans," Goku said and took another step forward. He felt a hint of unease as he saw the smirk on Vegeta's face before he suddenly was bent forward by a blow to his stomach.

Vegeta looked at the other present z-fighters and enjoyed their surprise and awe before removing his arm, leaving Kakarrot without support which made him stumble to the ground. "And who do you think will stop me?"

No one said anything before Goku slowly got up and dried off the tiny trace of blood in the corner of his mouth. "Who could you possibly want to kill here at Earth?" He coughed and lifted his hand to show he was not finished. "And do you promise not to harm any other than those few?"

"Goku, have you lost your mind? He didn't even hit your head, man!" Krillin looked at his old friend in pure surprise and dread.

Goku turned his head and sent Krillin a small smile. "No one is able to stop Vegeta now, Krillin. We might as well just try to limit the killings." He turned away from the bald monk, not wanting to see the look of pure betrayal shinning out of his friend's eyes. He was sure the same look would meet him if he looked at Yamcha or Piccolo. "So, who is it?"

Vegeta looked at the group for a bit. For the first time he had heard some kind of sense coming from the other saiyan. He was about to speak when it hit him. He just knew those people were on this very planet, but not how they looked, who they had worked for or anything else for that matter. He cursed himself for not recognizing that problem before now. And even though the woman had awakened for the first time in five days just before he left the ship, he knew for sure he would never get that kind of information out of her… Vegeta locked gaze with Kakarrot for a moment as an idea formed in his head.

* * *

Goku stood at the one-way mirror and tried to convince himself what he saw was real. She was so pale; he had never seen her looking so… weak. "What are you doing to her?" His voice was trembling with anger as he still looked at his childhood friend lying with drops in her arms and all kind of machines showing her pulse and so on.

"They're treating her." Goku tore his eyes away from the awful sight and looked at Vegeta. "She's sick."

"She's sick? She looks more like she's about to die, and you just say she's sick!?"

Vegeta growled in the back of his throat. "She's not dying, Kakarrot, do you think I would let her?" He wanted to bite of his tongue as soon as he had said it. He didn't know where that sentence had come from, and he quickly kept on talking in an attempt to divert the younger saiyans attention from it. "I want you to go talk to her, she will surely tell you what I need to know."

Goku looked at him with confusion shining out of his eyes. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"That's none of your business Kakarrot." His tail was lashing angrily behind him and he had to use all of his willpower not to beat the crap out of the other man. "Do as I tell you or I will lose my patience. And if that happens, you will be very sorry for not having the mudball to live on anymore!"

Goku shot his hand up in defense. "All right, Vegeta, sorry I asked."

* * *

Bulma slowly opened her eyes as she heard the door open. She closed them again while saying: "Great, now I even hallusinate."

"Do you still talk like that to yourself?"

Her eyes shot wide open and she looked at Goku in disbelief. "Go… Goku?"

"How are you Bulma?" The gentle warrior removed a tear from her cheek before he grabbed a chair and sat down beside her.

"But… but how?" She looked at his face, still not able to comprehend how her best friend suddenly sat beside her.

"That doesn't matter right now," Goku said and took her hand gently. He had been told by Vegeta not to tell her they were close to Earth.

A wave of pain washed through her as it had did occasionally since she woke up. Bulma closed her eyes and hissed before another tear, but this time out of pain, rolled down her face. "Goku, I'm so afraid," she said and he could clearly see it reflected in her eyes.

"Afraid of what? Vegeta said you will be just fine, the doctors are sure of it." The last part he added himself, mostly to try and convince himself. It had been such a long time since he saw her and he couldn't bear if she died now when she was finally so close to home.

"I'm afraid of losing my baby. I lost our son; I cannot lose our daughter too!" She closed her eyes once again and more tears started to flow. Goku looked at her in disbelief.

"Your son? Your daughter?" He shot out of his chair and his hair started to become lighter as his anger was about to force him into supersaiyan. "Did that bastard rape you!?"

"No Goku," Bulma screamed and tried to reach for her friend's hand. He looked at her and was clearly confused. She took a deep breath and knew she had to explain everything to him. She had never seen him this angry, and even though it warmed her heart to see him so concerned about her, she didn't want him to go on a suicidal mission in an attempt of fighting for her honor. "Please listen to me. You probably won't believe all of it, but please hear me out."

* * *

**Next chapter: revenge and a Goku you haven't seen before. Oh, and btw, I know Goku have before fought enemies he was unsure of being able to beat, but in this case he was completely sure; he could not beat Vegeta, but instead he could "help" him and thereby save as many as possible, and the people Vegeta killed could be wished back – that's if Goku wants them back after hearing Bulma's story!**


	27. Acting on Instinct

**Chapter 26 – finally the thing most of you have been asking for: revenge! And Mcube, thank you for your concern, I've given it quite a great deal of thoughts too, but I think it worked out.**

* * *

The crewmembers around him tried their best to hide themselves as they could clearly see Vegeta's anger by his lashing tail. 'Kakarrot!' The third class idiot dared think he, the prince of all saiyans, had raped the woman!? '_You did consider it once,_' an annoying voice in the back of his head whispered, making his tail lash even more. Yes, he had, but he had not been in his right mind. At the time he had felt like he had a great reason to do so, but later he had recognized it to be nothing more than a desperate attempt to get back some honor he hadn't lost. But to hear a fellow warrior could even think him capable of such a low act was shattering his pride even more than considering the act himself. He had to muster all his self-control to not go into the medicroom and tear the younger saiyan apart until only dust was left of him. And as the woman's story went on and Kakarrot ended up sitting in the bed with her on his lap while she was sobbing into his chest, Vegeta felt how his vision began to darken but by what he did not know.

As he was about to lose his senses completely he heard a cry of pain before Kakarrot yelled: "We need a doctor! She passed out, please hurry!" Vegeta stood in the medicroom milliseconds later hauling the unconscious woman out of the other saiyan's grab. He kicked Kakarrot off the bed before laying her carefully down, letting the medics do their job.

The four-armed, white-skinned alien looked at him with eyes clearly telling him to leave the room. Vegeta did just so, but not before grabbing Kakarrot's arm to drag the protesting saiyan along. As soon as the door closed behind them he pushed the other man against the opposite wall and bared his teeth, snarling in the back of his throat. "What did you do, Kakarrot?" he spat and flicked the fingers on his free hand in order to not make a ki-ball and smash it through the skull of the clearly shaken man.

"Hey, Vegeta, come on, I didn't do anything! Didn't you look the whole time?" Goku was confused by all the things he had just been told by his childhood-friend and to suddenly see her go limb in his arms before being ripped away by the man, who were now threatening him had made him even more diffuse. "She just suddenly passed out, why would I do anything to harm her?"

"How would I know, I cannot think as you lowlife third class sorry excuse of a saiyan!" He looked at the other man with disgust; Bulma had just passed out while being sick with some outer-space infection during her pregnancy – and Kami, did he know how hard a hybrid-pregnancy could be on a human, he had almost lost Chi-Chi during her pregnancy – and yet Vegeta was still trying to show off?

"I didn't do anything! And stop that bullshit, Vegeta. Bulma is hanging in by the nails and you keep going on about your status, but let me tell you one thing: Even though I am the strongest man on Earth I could do nothing to help my wife as she was about to die by the stress of carrying my child. My son was about to kill my wife while still in her womb, and your daughter is probably about to get the act done by the help of that infection." He was about to take in a breath to give Vegeta another piece of his mind but was stopped as a fist hit his jaw and broke it. A raw yell of pain escaped his lips as he stumbled to the ground after Vegeta let go of him.

"You dare speak to me like that again and I will kill you once more, Kakarrot." Goku could tell the prince was serious and did nothing more than touch his broken jaw to check how bad it was. "Now tell me, what did the woman say about the people who killed off the boy?"

He looked at older saiyan and spoke quietly to try not to make his jaw hurt more than necessary: "So you really did not listen while we spoke."

"I was distracted by one of the crewmembers," Vegeta lied, not wanting to admit his… anger had made him lose focus. He could see the doubt in Kakarrot's eyes but chose to ignore it. "So tell me," he demanded.

"I will do more than tell you," he said and got up. "I will personally show you the way to them."

* * *

"Man, do you think we will ever see Goku again?" Krillin looked into the sky where he had seen his friend leave the planet's surface in a spacecraft some hours ago. He and Yamcha had decided to stay where the saiyans had taken off even though Piccolo had left after telling them to not expect Goku to return anytime soon.

"He can handle himself, but I hope he can get back Bulma!" Yamcha was about to say more as Goku and Vegeta suddenly stood before him and Krillin. "Goku, what happened?" he asked, clearly ignoring how Vegeta was standing just beside the normally happy-go-lucky saiyan and sending him evil glares.

"Bulma is alive and well," Goku said and received a short glance from Vegeta but Krillin and Yamcha didn't notice it. "But there are some issues keeping her at Vegeta's ship, I can't…"

"What issues?" Yamcha cut Goku off and looked at Vegeta. "I bet he's the one forcing her to be there for reasons only Kami knows!"

Krillin saw the glances the two saiyans sent in Yamcha's direction; Goku's was annoyed where Vegeta's was showing his deadly intent if Yamcha did not watched his tongue. "Hey, Yamcha, shut up will ya?" he said in an attempt to save his friend from the prince's wrath. "Goku was about to say something."

"I can't tell you what it is," he said and looked at Yamcha, clearly telling him to keep silent. "But right now Vegeta and I have some business, don't try to follow us you guys." He touched his jaw briefly, talking made it hurt like hell.

Krillin looked at Goku and could almost not recognize his life-long friend; he had never seen him this serious outside of battle. "Goku, you're not planning on letting him kill whoever he wants, do you?" When he wasn't answered he added: "Hey man, say something Goku. You're making me nervous!"

As Krillin saw into the eyes of Goku, when he turned his head, he knew the answer to his question. Without knowing who the people were, Krillin knew for sure they were dead. Something had happened while Goku had been at the ship with Vegeta. The look in Goku's eyes was something Krillin had never seen before; pure hatred and blood-thirst. If Vegeta didn't kill those people Goku would, he was sure of it.

* * *

Vegeta looked at the man in front of him as they made their way towards the city the woman had pointed out. He had recognized the look in Kakarrot's eyes; pure saiyan hatred. If not the younger saiyan had been the only one to know where to go, Vegeta would have killed him off for showing such protectiveness towards the woman. It was his son, who had been killed, not Kakarrot's! They came to a halt and started to decent on top of a grey building, which was neutral in the city made of many buildings looking almost identical. "Are you sure this is the place, Kakarrot?"

"Positive."

The orange-dressed figure walked towards a hatch and opened it. He was about to walk down the stairs when Vegeta stopped him. "Why did you lie about the woman's condition?"

Before turning his head Goku said: "I don't want to see my friend dead by your hand once again." He could see the questions in Vegeta's eyes and elaborated: "Yamcha still thinks he and Bulma is a couple; telling him how Bulma is almost dying on your ship right now would make him do anything to try and get to her." He didn't want to waste any more time explaining himself – the sooner he and Vegeta got to their target the sooner Vegeta would leave Earth alone. At least that's what he tried to tell himself, but the blood pumping through his veins, singing in his ears, told him he wanted to kill the people responsible of Bulma's pain as much as Vegeta.

"No he wouldn't," Vegeta said and snorted, much to Goku's surprise. It almost sounded as if he knew Yamcha personally by his tone. "In the other timeline the woman chose to dump that scarred bastard after she caught him with another woman. Why should he be any different now?"

"Maybe losing her made him realize how much he loves her." Goku watched how the other man's face in a brief second cringed in anger before it was back in its normal folds. He could clearly tell how possessive the saiyan prince was towards Bulma but Goku was certain Vegeta most likely never would admit it to himself. "Did we travel all this way just to talk?" he said and pushed away the gloved hand in front of him.

They walked down the staircase, both paying great attention to the ki's around them. It seemed like no one had noticed the two strangers entering the building until Goku opened a door and was met by ten pairs of eyes.

"Who are you?" a woman said and got out of her chair. Vegeta focused on her instantly, surprised to recognize her voice from the woman's memories. Whatever she had told Kakarrot had been accurate enough to lead them straight to his targets.

"Shouldn't your question be _what _are you, Saki?" he asked. He snorted when she was clearly surprised by hearing her name. She really had been stupid enough to tell her real name, he had been quite sure it was a fake but had still wanted to test it. "Or is the newest fashion at this mudball artificial tails?" He loosened his tail from his waist and let it sway lazily behind him. He smirked as all the people in the room gasped by the sight of it. "What would you do if you got hold of an alien? Or if a human conceived a hybrid?" He decided to cut straight to the point, eager to start what he had planned to do.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Saki said and started to reach towards a phone. "We are doing a research on a new type of cancer-treatment, and if you do not leave at this instant I will call the gua…" The rest of her sentence drowned in a scream of pain as Vegeta had grabbed her hand and broken her wrist.

"Ooops, I didn't know you were this fragile. My bad." He let go of her before crushing the phone with his tail. "But I tend to snap when people lie to me." He could see out of the corner of his eye how Kakarrot stopped one of the other humans, who tried to get out of the room. "Try again; what would you do?"

"Observe it," she cried as she grabbed her wrist. Her cry of pain grew even louder as her shoulder broke by a single blow from Vegeta.

"I hate it when people keep lying to me." He let the crying woman be and walked to the nearest man. "You wouldn't lie to me, now would you?" The man shook his head no. His face was as grey as the building they were inside. "What would you do?"

"W… We would abort the child. It would only lead to the destruction of the human race if hybrids were born. They would not have a purpose to mankind," the man blabbered, as if elaborating his answer would keep him from harm. Vegeta was pushed aside and the man was suddenly floating in the air, only supported by Goku's hand on his neck.

"My Gohan has done much more to save mankind than you will ever do!" Goku could see the man's face turn from gray to blue and he was oddly satisfied by the feeling of the man's pulse becoming weaker. A low thud sounded as the now unmoving body of the scientist hit the floor. A man sobbed and two of the women cried softly but none of the saiyans cared; all they focused on was the rush of their blood as the knowledge off the kill triggered their instincts.

* * *

Chi-Chi looked at her husband with great concern. He had been sitting in their garden, looking into the sky with empty eyes since she had been forced to interfere in his and Gohan's training because Goku didn't seem to realize how badly he was beating up their son. She had given Gohan a senzu and told him to go study in an attempt to not show her concern and have him worry about his father.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Goku closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He had never heard Chi-Chi speak in such a soft tone with underlying traces of worry. He knew she would not stop being concerned about his weird behavior before being told why he was acting like that, but he couldn't tell her. He even had a hard time admitting it to himself.

He had killed them. Four of the ten people had died by his hand… and he had enjoyed it in the moment. A chill shot through his body as he remembered the blood-thirst he had felt. He had killed before, but only to keep Earth or mankind safe. This time he had acted on pure instinct and it frightened him to get to know this dark side of his heritage. If he hadn't snapped out of it by the sound of Vegeta smashing a hole in the wall to leave the building and start a massacre there probably wouldn't be humans anymore. Maybe he had even been part of the reason himself. He had yelled at Vegeta, but the prince hadn't stopped before getting a kick in the back of his head. He had then been beaten up, but Vegeta had let him live and left the planet to keep his promise.

"Goku, please, talk to me." He looked at his beautiful wife and felt a lump form in his throat. She and their son was everything to him, and the thought of humans wanting to hurt them had made him become the thing he detested most: a full-fleshed saiyan killing-machine. He could see the questions in her eyes, swimming in the tears she had not shed yet. Goku felt his heart tighten as a single tear left the corner of her right eye and he got down from the stone and embraced his sobbing wife.

Right now, somewhere, another woman would be sobbing after being asked to identify the grotesque body of her late husband. And it was his entire fault. To know that he killed those people for an act they hadn't done was enough to make him shed silent tears as he buried his face in her raven-black hair.

"Chi-Chi, please don't hate me," he murmured down into her hair while trying to soothe her. "Please don't hate me."

* * *

**Please tell me how you think I did – I really hope I didn't stretch Goku too much, but I have tried to show what I believe would be basic saiyan instinct in both him and Vegeta, but it's a bit far from Goku's normal behavior.**

**Next chapter will be a bit of a jump in time, as there will not be many more days left before Planet Vegeta finally is revived!**


	28. Connected Before Being Torn Apart

**Wow, I have a single day without having to go to work and I get to finish one chapter and write an entire chapter more - that's what I call to be productive!**

**There will be some lemon in this chapter, it wasn't planned but suddenly I had written half of it. It ended up having a reason to be there, so that's something.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma sighed contented as she submerged in the hot water. "This was just what I needed!" She had been treated for what had turned out to be an aggressive virus and after three weeks Launyr had finally told her she was cured and her daughter was unaffected by the infection as far as they could tell. After leaving the medicroom her pregnancy had turned out to be almost as it had been at Earth. She was eating almost every minute she was awake if she wasn't in hot water to soothe her tired back. "Ouch, watch your feet young lady," she said after being kicked in the side for the hundredth time that day.

'A couple of weeks more,' she thought and splashed some water in her face. They were on their way to Planet Vegeta or rather where the planet soon would be. She put a hand against her already swollen belly to try and calm down her daughter. Now she was almost certain everything would be fine, but what about afterwards? What would happen to herself and her babygirl? She had never thought any further than becoming pregnant and get Vegeta's planet back in an attempt to grant the greatest wish of the man she loved. She was so deep in thoughts she only noticed how the water had gone chilly when the door to the bathroom was opened.

"Are you already back from training?" she said and attempted to get out of the water. Her hand slipped and hammered against the wall making her curse because of the pain. She heard a sigh before Vegeta lifted her out of the tub and put her down on her feet. Bulma grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around herself. "Thanks," she murmured before drying of her face.

"Do you attempt to get sick again, woman?" She felt his tail around her body and leaned against his broad chest before sighing once again. He had felt very distant since she had been sick, the only times he had touched her was when she had been forced by a hard kick to the side to grab him in order not to fall. And even then he hadn't done anything than just stay still until she could stand on her own.

"No, I just got lost in my thoughts," she said and turned a bit around and put a hand on his bare chest. It felt a bit sweaty from his training.

"I'm impressed you have enough thoughts to get lost in them," Vegeta said and smirked at the annoyed gaze he got from the woman. She was so easy to annoy, and after the virus had been killed off it was possible to get an argument going with her without feeling like she was becoming plainly insane.

"Well thank you very much, your highness," she said as she suddenly remembered her old way of mocking him. He snorted but didn't say anything. "Actually, I was thinking about what is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" He buried his nose in her damp hair. Keeping away from her for such a long time had made her seem even more alluring with her grown breasts and strong scent. His left hand sneaked in between the folds of the towel and came to a rest on her swelling stomach where the ki of the kid was bright like a small beacon.

"When Planet Vegeta is back, what is going to happen to me and the girl?"

Vegeta tensed up a bit. He knew he had to tell her eventually, but she wouldn't like his decision. And even though he wouldn't mind an argument he wasn't keen on the idea of her yelling at the top of her lungs at him after the mere scent of her had given him a full erection for the first time in months. "There's several weeks left, don't worry about it," he said in a husky voice and leaned down to nip her earlobe, clearly showing his intention.

"Vegeta, please, I'm serious." He took her hands and made her let go of the towel, exposing her body completely. A chill shot through her body and she was suddenly embraced completely by his bodyheat as Vegeta picked her up in his arms and walked out of the bathroom. "You're not fair," she said and chuckled as his tail started to brush against her thighs.

"Have I ever claimed to be so?" he asked and put her down at the bed before positioning himself above her. She could clearly see his erection press against the material of his training-shorts and supported herself on her left arm before letting her right hand brush again the bulge. His eyes were half-closed and she could hear the air leave his nostrils, encouraging her to keep on. She put her hand on his chest and pushed a bit, making him roll over.

Vegeta buried his right hand in her aqua-blue hair and pulled her into a heated kiss as his other hand started to massage her bottom. Her soft moans against his lips made him even more aroused he let go of her to finally free himself from his trousers.

After finally breaking of the kiss Bulma looked down his body to see his rockhard member almost begging for attention. She let a hand travel slowly down his body, feeling every muscle under and every scar in his skin while his lustfilled eyes followed her every movement. Finally she reached her destination and started to stroke the throbbing erection. A low moan escaped both their lips almost simultaneously as Vegeta's tail started to work its magic as good as always even though it hadn't done the act for a couple of months just as Bulma had taken him in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his tip where she could taste salt from his sweat and precum and it made her even more aroused.

With a grunt Vegeta pulled her away before pulling her up to him, kissing her deeply as he helped her seethe his erection in her wet center. Bulma broke of the kiss and gasped by the feeling of being completely filled by him for the first time in such a long time. She moved slightly to position herself better before they both started to move simultaneously as if on cue. Bulma's moans grew in intensity when Vegeta started to touch, suck and nip her oversensitive breasts and as he started to flick the nipples she began to cry out in pleasure.

"Ve… Vegeta!" She tried desperately to dig her nails into his chest as the first wave of her orgasm sent a spasm through her entire body. She felt his burning hands leave her breasts and grab her hips to support her and make their pace go higher. Her voice began to rasp as she kept on calling his name until she fell forward due to her loss of balance and had her lips captured by Vegeta's. His muffled moans got mixed with her hoarse mumbling as their tongues got completely entangled, making it impossible for the both of them to tell which one was their own. After being hit by several waves of spasms Bulma broke off the kiss and buried her face at his shoulder before screaming out his name as her orgasm finally hit her. Through her daze Bulma heard her name leave Vegeta's lips as he found his own release. His arms were folded behind her back, holding her against his hot chest. She could hear how he was catching his breath like herself and snuggled the base of his neck a bit with her nose before trying to get up. His arms didn't move.

"Vegeta," she said and tried unsuccessfully once again to get up. "Vegeta let me go." The gaze he shot her told her she had to elaborate. She had said before how she liked when he stayed in bed just for a few minutes instead of getting out or falling asleep instantly and now she tried to get up before having caught her breath completly. "I need to go to the bathroom. The baby is taking up space where my bladder used to be," she said and was this time successful in her attempt to get up. She tiptoed to the bathroom and leaned briefly against the door after closing it behind her. It was as if she could float now; the worries she had had for the last weeks had disappeared completely. No matter what happened she was certain Vegeta wouldn't just get rid of her. He still didn't look at her as he had done at Earth, but for him to suddenly want her was a sign she had been searching for without knowing it.

* * *

A minor mountain of empty plates were filling the table between them, showing the great appetite of the saiyan and the pregnant woman. Bulma smiled to herself as she rubbed her belly. Her baby had been hungry and now she was clearly taking a break after being treated to a meal which was as big as what Bulma would normally eat throughout the whole day. "I told you a saiyan need a great deal of food as an embryo," Vegeta said as he saw her gesture.

"I already knew that, but I was sick you… Of course I couldn't eat when I was nauseous all the time," she bit at him and got out of her seat. "And you still haven't answered my question." Even though she had decided earlier not to bring up the subject before a week later she did it anyway, annoyed by how he suddenly tried to act all high and mighty.

"What question?" he asked even though he knew exactly what the woman was talking about. He had felt almost content earlier when he had felt her entire body pressed against his as they just lay there and tried to catch their breath. For a moment he had felt some sort of disappointment as she had to get up so soon even though he chose to get out of the bed alongside her. And now she had to ruin it?

"In fact, I have several. First of all, how did Goku get here? I figured out he was revived by the Dragonballs, but how did he get on the ship?" She had given that a lot of thought herself but not wanted to conclude what most likely had happened: they had been at or near to Earth.

"He got here by a spacecraft," Vegeta said nonchalantly and got out of his seat.

He had taken one step towards the door before being stopped by Bulma's yell: "Stop right there! I know that, of course he got here by a spacecraft, but how did he find us? We were near Earth right? Even though you promised…" She was surprised by the snarl she heard and could see anger shining out of his eyes as he turned towards her.

"I promised not to harm Earth, and when I send you and the child back to the mudball you can see so for yourself."

Bulma took a step back. She couldn't believe her ears. "What… what do you mean?"

"I killed off the people who killed the boy but no one else was harmed. You will be able to see so for yourself after getting back to the mudball. As soon as I have made sure my planet and people indeed is revived you and the brat will be send back to Earth." Vegeta turned around and left the room. He had seen the tears in her eyes and could hear her quiet sobs through the door. Even though she would be upset by his decision it was the best way for him to pay her back in some way. If she and the child were to stay at Planet Vegeta she would be enslaved and the child would be a subject of research if not simply killed off for being half-saiyan. In that aspect his own people were no better than the humans he had killed off, but if he didn't want a coup he would have to follow the traditions of his people, no matter how much he wanted to break them.

* * *

Bulma looked at the blue and red planet that had appeared the day before. They were about to descend to the surface, their destination was a dockinglocation in the capital. She put a hand on her stomach and could feel how her daughter was clearly responding to how upset she was. In a few minutes she would be placed in a special medicbed, which would keep her at one G to make sure she wouldn't be crushed by the planet's 10 Gs. Launyr had made Vegeta realize it would be too dangerous to send her off towards Earth as soon as they arrived at Planet Vegeta due to the 2½ month travel. She could go into labor during the travel and it would most likely kill her and the baby. Therefore she would be kept in one of the rooms where a mechanism much like her own GR could keep the gravitation at one G until the hybrid-girl was born.

"Ms. Brief, would you please follow me?" She looked at Launyr and nodded slowly. She knew it had to be done even though she would like it to be different. And after seeing how a minor change had made such an alternate timeline she didn't want to use the Dragonballs to get her own way.

She had had a fit a couple of weeks ago, demanding that she and the baby were to stay at Planet Vegeta. It had made Vegeta yell at her, telling her if she wanted to become a slave that badly and see the babygirl be killed off in the name of science she was welcome to stay as long as she liked to.

"Launyr, you will be by my side at the planet until I'm send of right?" The white alien nodded and sent her a reassuring smile. "I'm glad," Bulma said and looked at the planet she had wished to review once again. "I'm sure I would go mad otherwise."

* * *

**Poor Bulma, why can't everything just go as she would like it to? In the next chapter Vegeta will have a confrontation with his father – I think there will go a couple of days before it will be uploaded though… I have to make sure I'm completely satisfied with the fighting scene there is bound to come. For the first time I'm not gonna jump past it, but please have mercy on my poor soul – I have never written a fight before, and I don't have such a great confident in my skill writing one.**

**Either way, I'm pretty sure you're going to look forward to the next chapter as it will be called: The Arrival of the Legendary Prince**


	29. The Arrival of the Legendary Prince

**I've been using all time I have had available (and also time where I should have been doing something else) to write this chapter. I'm still not sure if it would ever get done, so I have now decided to not make any more changes in it.**

**I know I said I would take some time to make the fighting scene, but no matter what I tried it always sounded awful, so what you're going to read is my best shot. Please forgive me if I disappoint!**

* * *

There was a great deal of commotion in the group of assembled saiyans; they were all prepared for the worst as the ship belonging to Freeza was about to dock at the royal dockingstation in the middle of the capital. King Vegeta raised his hand to demand silence as the gate into the ship started to open. He didn't know what had happened – one day a bright light had bathed the whole planet in an ominous way before he had found himself in complete darkness only hearing the screams and cries of his late queen. Suddenly he had stood at the exact same spot as he had before the light; the red sky looking as it had always done. But no matter what had happened he knew what he had to do when the lizard arrived. Bow and agree to anything even though it shattered his pride and how his people looked at him.

A rush went through the crowd as a recognizable silhouette appeared in the gate. Spiky hair, swaying tail and fists hanging loosely beside him. King Vegeta opened his eyes wide as he saw his son walk out of the ship without being accompanied by his lifelong tormenter. He walked toward the young saiyan but stopped as he saw a small group of different aliens walk just behind him, pushing a medicbed between them.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked as one of the aliens walked to a guard, who signaled them to follow him after receiving a nod from his son.

"It's an earthling I have a special deal with. Freeza destroyed our planet and people but she used a namekian invention to have the act undone." Vegeta could see the confusion in his father's eyes and kept on talking: "She is sick and I have promised her to provide her the proper treatment before sending her back to Earth."

King Vegeta walked to his son and spoke quietly in order not to let his subjects hear him: "You know that no alien is to set foot on this planet and leave without being called a slave for the rest of its life." Even though he hadn't seen his son in many years he could tell how angry Vegeta got by the idea of the earthling being called a slave; the hair on his tail was standing a bit, a low snarl escaped the prince's throat and his eyes were shooting lightning.

"Due to his honor a saiyan never back down from his words and therefore she will leave as a free woman." Vegeta could feel old anger and hatred well up in him as the seconds in his father's presence ticked by.

King Vegeta raised a brow at his son before he started laughing. "You speak of honor and yet you have given your word to a woman, and a weak one at that." He turned his back to his son and got into the air, planning on going to the palace to show the woman her proper place at his planet. A wosh and the heated air that suddenly shot towards him warned him about the ki-blast, which was about to hit him, making him able to get out of the way just in time. He looked down at his son, who was standing with his hand lifted, clearly the one who had sent of the blast. "What do you think you're doing, brat?" he yelled and was about to throw a blast at his son but was stopped by a hit to his face.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago. Killing Freeza should have been my second priority, but it's too late to change that. He is dead now, and soon you will join him in Hell." He was about to kick his father into the ground but stopped as the king started laughing.

"You killed Freeza? How do you expect me to believe that after seeing how you once again let a woman become your weakness? Apparently killing your mother didn't enlighten you enough to acknowledge how a mere woman can keep you from your full potential." The king dried off a tiny trace of blood at the corner of his mouth. He was about to say more but was stopped by the blow his son planted in his stomach.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled and started to throw furious punches and kicks at his father, who blocked most of them – the king only had a small advantage by keeping his head cool compared to the rage his son was clearly engulfed in. He knew he had to get his son even more enraged to make him loose even more focus. It was obvious the prince hadn't lied about killing Freeza; King Vegeta could feel how strong his son was. A blow to his ribcage pushed the air of his lungs and he quickly grabbed the hand and threw his son away a few feet.

He took in a great deal of air and said: "I can understand why you would kill Freeza. He obviously failed in raising you into a proper man. 20 years and you're still the same weak boy who let his mother tell him bedtime stories and stroke his cheek. What a disappointment." His head snapped to the side as Vegeta landed a kick on the side of it. He dropped a few feet and flew backwards while cursing. He had to push it even further.

* * *

Bulma looked out of the window. She had quickly been placed in the one G-room and was now watching the fight between Vegeta and his father. Even if traditions hadn't forced him to kill his father he would have done so any way eventually, she was certain of it. But to actually watch the fight was something she hadn't expected to be able too.

"If he wasn't so strong he would lose," she said and rubbed her belly. Her daughter had been sleeping but it was as if the sound of battle had awoken her and eager to kick around herself.

"Why do you think so, Ms. Brief?" Launyr asked. Bulma turned towards the alien woman and could see a hint of betrayal in them. Even though she had been serving Freeza it was clear where the medic's loyalty was.

"I've been watching the strongest men on Earth fight, and it has taught me one thing: the more agitated you become the more reckless is your way of fighting going to be. And the more reckless you are the bigger change you have to lose. If he could just gain some focus he would be done in a moment." She sent the alien a smile and was about to say more but an animal-like roaring stopped her. She looked out of the window once again and a big smile was suddenly present on Bulma's face. Even though no change was yet possible to see, she knew. "He did it," she whispered and felt a single tear roll down her cheek. "He really did it."

* * *

The assembled saiyans watched in awe as their king and prince fought in the air above them. A few of them wanted to assist their king but was held back by the others around them. This fight was a fight no saiyan except the king and the prince could participate in. Some few were talking about the few words they could hear from the two men but everyone went silent as they too heard the roar.

* * *

King Vegeta tried to land a few punches at his son but every time he failed. In desperation he started to fire off ki-blasts but the younger saiyan deflected them with ease. As he felt his own coolness start to disappear the king decided to attempt once again to enrage his son enough to make him slip.

"I'm sure the earth-bitch has told you bedtime stories as she breastfed you like the baby your mother brought you up to be! Why don't we stop this right now so you can get back to her and make sure she is being treated properly? That's what you would rather do than fight me, right brat? A real saiyan would never give his word to a weakling like her and yet you dare call yourself my son? Pathetic! I should have killed off your mother earlier and right now I shouldn't fight you but instead show the bitch her place when you can't!"

King Vegeta could see how something snapped inside his son. The prince stopped dead in his track and started to shake violently in anger. His face turned into a grotesque mask as his mouth opened and an animal-like roar sounded from deep within his very being.

He could feel it. It was unleashed. The power he had sought but never gained, not even by the wishes to the Eternal Dragon of Namek. The spotting words about his mother, about the woman, about his time in Freeza's court had pushed him over the edge and he finally felt it. He was the legendary!

The earshattering roar from the prince was followed up by cheers and awestruck shouting from the saiyans standing below them as they all witnessed something which hadn't been seen in thousands of years. An almost holy light shone from the now blonde prince and everyone, even the king, looked at him in pure astonishment and awe.

"You… you really," the king stammered and backed away from his smirking son. Vegeta had calmed down by the release of his potential and now he wanted to put it all in his father's face.

"How does it feel, father? To see your son, whom you have never considered a proper heir, become the legendary? To know he killed the damned lizard that turned the _great_ saiyan king into his own puppet and enslaved the entire saiyan race?" He laughed at the look on his father's face; the king had turned as white as Freeza had been and his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. "How does it feel to know the woman you deemed week carried and gave birth to the greatest of all saiyans and let a pathetic man like you call yourself her son's father?" He grabbed his father by the throat and could hear how silence suddenly once again filled the air. He looked down at the assembled warriors. His subjects. "Bow to your new king!" Vegeta yelled as he shot a ki-beam right through his father's heart. The last look on the king's face was pure fear which he found very fitting as he let the body of his father fall down towards the bowing crowd. Two guards were quick to catch the late king just before he hit the ground, knowing that even a dead king should be treated with a minimum of respect.

"King Vegeta the First is dead," a general shouted before the assembled saiyans. "All hail King Vegeta the Second, may his empire grow and may our race witness his greatness."

"Hail King Vegeta," the crowd shouted and slammed their fist on their chest in a salute. "The king of all saiyans!"

* * *

Launyr looked at her tablet and adjusted the settings on the drop a bit before leaving the sleeping earthling alone. A week, maybe two more and the hybrid-girl would be born. She nodded at the guard who stood outside the secured room and sent him a little smile as he smiled at her. She had been surprised by how gentle some of the saiyans seemed to be – she had one day, clumsy as she was, knocked over one of the tables in the secured room and only a second after the great noise had ceased the door had been opened slightly and the guard on duty had asked whether they were okay or not while not being allowed to enter the room. Lord Vegeta had demanded that no saiyan were to know about the baby.

"I seek King Vegeta," she said to another guard she met down the corridor. She could find her way from the secure room to her own bedroom and vice versa but otherwise she would be lost in the giant palace. The guard nodded a single time, turned around and started walking, not making sure whether she was following or not. She was led into a grand hall where several saiyans were sitting at a table, speaking rapidly and with great movements of their arms and tails. Launyr saw how her lord noticed her and sent her a single nod before getting out of his seat.

"This discussion will be taken later, now all of you leave. You will be summoned once I have got the time." Several protests were being uttered but he just raised his hand and the other saiyans went silent. Even though they weren't happy about their meeting being postponed they knew that the king's word in this matter was final. The guard who had guided her left the room as the last one, closing the door behind him. As soon as they were alone Lord Vegeta said: "When will the woman be able to be sent away?"

"Ms. Brief and the child are doing fine. It is hard to say whether Ms. Brief will give birth in one or two weeks." She grabbed a chair and sat down opposite of her lord. "But I will try one more time to ask you to change your mind, my lord. When Ms. Brief realized how close she was to be send away she was completely drained off her life-force. I believe she has a strong spirit, but the stress on her body and mind during her pregnancy has made her weak. She is now once again only getting nutrition through drops. Please let her stay Lord Vegeta." Launyr knew she pushed her luck more than ever before, but it made her very being hurt to see how the blue-haired woman was starting to isolate herself from her surroundings.

"She and the child are not to stay, and that's final!" Vegeta shouted and got out of his chair. He had been under a lot of pressure by trying to make his visions for his empire into reality or at least do something to make it possible to do so, and being reminded about the woman's poor health didn't get his mood up.

"Why not my lord? She has told me your reasons, but you are far stronger than any of your subjects, even stronger than their combined strength. Should you wish to change any of the ways of the saiyan race, no one would be able to stop you." Launyr got out of her seat too, desperate to try for the last time to convince the stubborn saiyan king to do what would be the best for her patient.

"I don't need you to tell me that, do you believe me stupid?" Vegeta could feel his tail lash behind him as his anger rose. "I will bring the saiyan race to greatness, but I will not do so by terrorizing my subjects or kill them off in order to change my people's ways! I will not rule like Freeza – you of all people should know why!" He could see the shock and hurt in the medic's eyes. She had always seemed unaffected by the fact, that she was one among ten left of her race except when Planet Vegeta had been destroyed. She had told him she knew how it felt to lose everything but the only way to not let Freeza win completely was to seem unaffected. He turned his back to her and walked to the nearest window to look at his capital. "We have both gained what we wanted; she will have a child by me and I have claimed the saiyan throne. I can do no more for her than send her off to her own planet, and if that makes her unable to take care of herself and the brat, then it's her own problem. Now leave and do whatever you can do to make the birth happen sooner than later. I wish to get the nuisance off my planet as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord." He heard the medic leave and sighed. Even though he had been eager to get back his planet and people he had a few times felt like just going back to the ship, woman in tow and get away from everything. But only for a second, then he would straighten his back and remind himself of what was important: leading his people and doing it so he would be remembered as the greatest king in all time.

* * *

**So that was chapter 28. Next chapter is going to be the last, even though I feel a bit sad about ending my first fic already, but it's been twice the length I planned it to be and I have an idea for my next story, which I'm eager to try out, but first of all I want to end An Innocent Wish properly.**

**Okay, I didn't mean to get all sentimental yet… Next chapter: Like a Shooting Star**


	30. Like a Shooting Star

**This is it, the last chapter… Wow, I can't actually believe it. I will go blabbering a lot more in the end of the chapter, so for now: Enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma looked down at the miracle she was holding. Her gaze was met by her daughter's onyx eyes, which looked exactly like her father's. She smiled fondly at the baby as her arm was brushed by the tiny dark tail as the girl happily breastfed like there was no tomorrow. "How can you be this hungry after all the food I have eaten for your sake, Tracey?" she said while laughing. Her mother and she had tried to find a name for her boy at Earth and had ended up with the name Trunks. Therefor Bulma only found it natural to name her daughter Tracey, in memory of the boy who never got a chance in life.

Launyr looked at the scene and felt her heart tighten. Even though she didn't want to, she had to go tell her lord his daughter was finally born. She had waited for a couple of days for the sake of Ms. Brief's peace of mind. The blue-haired woman had been out of herself in the last weeks of her pregnancy but as soon as she had held the newborn girl in her arms she had been like a brand new person. She was almost certain the two of them would be sent of the following day, and she wasn't sure if she would be alive to witness it after breaking the trust of her lord.

* * *

Vegeta looked at the white-skinned alien and only showed his anger by his tail's movements. "I told you I wanted the woman off the planet as soon as possible and yet you kept this information from me?" He was somewhat surprised by the medic's honesty. She had told him his daughter had been born four days ago and her reason not to tell him before. The medic only nodded and it was clear how she was expecting him to end her life. He turned around and walked towards the door. "Get back to the secured room and make sure they are ready to be sent of first thing in the morning. I will have a pod made ready for them." He left the meeting-room and walked to the training facility.

"Welcome, King Vegeta," his leading general said as he walked down the stairs from the palace. "Your aspiring ambassadors have done great in all tests this far, but I postponed this one as I expected you might want to watch it." He nodded and went to stand by the general's side to watch the test.

He thought about what the medic had told him. For four days had he been a father without knowing it. Not that it mattered; he would not be a father to the girl in more ways than granting her life. Should he go see her? She was his blood after all; in fact she could be considered a saiyan princess… No, he shouldn't go to the woman's room, she would start nagging and he knew he wouldn't have the mental resources to deal with it after the last couple of months' pressure.

"I do believe you have found some great ambassadors, your majesty." Vegeta nodded, suddenly aware of his surroundings. Everyone had been looking at him in anticipation and seemed pleased with his response. 'Focus, you moron!' The general gave a last message to the upcoming ambassadors before dismissing them. He turned towards Vegeta and said: "I'll leave too your majesty, I have a debriefing off the returned team from Planet XBN-12." He bowed after being waved off by Vegeta, leaving the monarch alone with his thoughts.

Vegeta looked at the empty facility and tried to make up his mind. He felt a primal urge to go see his offspring, even though it was a girl and a boy would have been preferable. A sound from the door gained his attention and he quickly spun around. "Caporos, what have you sought me out for?" he asked the saiyan, who had just arrived. He was the oldest living on the planet, and even though Vegeta didn't like most of the elders, there was something about Caporos who made him feel at ease; or as much at ease as he possibly could feel around others. Others than the woman… He tensed his jaw enough to make a nerve start to jump. 'It must be the stress.'

"Your majesty, I do apologize for seeking you out without further notice, but I have seen to many bad omens to not do so. Your late father ridiculed me, telling me my visions were only stories made up by my old mind even though I warned him about his queen's illness many months before she became infected. I also saw how you would become the third legendary but to believe the second would be an abandoned child-purger has been hard on me. I do hope you will hear me out, my king." The old saiyan walked carefully down the stairs. His hair and tail was white, according to legend it only happened to those who would have a lifespan of two. "But I did not seek you out to tell you about those visions concerning the past, your majesty," he added as he saw Vegeta's swaying tail. "I have seen a lot of disturbing visions, but they all seemed vague. The only conclusion I could make was that a great decision is about to be made by you, my king, and it will affect your future in many ways."

Vegeta looked at the old man with concern. Caporos had predicted his mother's disease and how Kakarrot had ascended before he had? And then he had chosen to seek him out as he was about to decide whether or not to see his brat… It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Was he being stupid in believing the old saiyan? "Why have you come to tell me this dark prophecy of yours, Caporos?"

"Only to warn you, my king. Think wisely before making your final choice." The elderly bowed before him and went up the stairs, leaving him alone once again.

* * *

Vegeta stopped just before pressing the button to open the door. He could hear through the walls that the woman was asleep, but what if the door woke her up? The medic had promised him she was quite doped as they were about to prepare her body for the travel, but he wasn't keen on the idea of having an argument right now. His head had been hurting for the last couple of hours and he should rather get some sleep instead of going into the secured room in the middle of the night to see the brat. Finally he pushed the button; if he was to stay up for a long time to argue whether or not to enter the room he should just do it and get over with it so he could go to bed.

It was dark; only the light from the city below the palace illuminated the sparsely decorated room. He looked briefly at the woman. She was breathing evenly and seemed almost at peace in her sleep. A few feet from her was a crib and he could hear by the baby's breathing that she was awake. He closed the door and waited for a few seconds, making sure the woman didn't wake up before going to the crib.

As he looked down he got the feeling of looking in the mirror as two similar pair of eyes met. The onyx eyes that looked at him were filled with curiosity and the girl tilted her head a bit to the side, still gazing at him. Her tail laid over her stomach, it's tip were moving slightly, making the blue tones in the fur almost shine as the reflection of light changed by every movement. The shoulder-long hair was the exact same black color as her tail, the blue tones made it seem like she was almost shinning. A small hand was suddenly reached towards him and without thinking Vegeta lifted the little girl and held her in his arms.

A small smile met him as the girl touched the material of his shirt while looking him in the eyes. He knew saiyan children were able to walk a couple of weeks after being born, but to see how the girl clearly knew she was looking at another person surprised him. He suddenly felt a soft sensation as a black tail locked itself around his wrist. For a few minutes he didn't move even a fraction while his daughter just looked at him, making his parental instincts awake from their slumber. If he had thought his anger by the thought of the boy from the alternate time being killed was how a parent would feel, it was nothing compared to what he would do if harm ever occurred to the tiny piece of innocence he had helped create.

Slowly to not startle the girl, he laid his own tail just beside hers on his arm. It looked massive compared to the child's but to see this sign on their connection made his mind go completely blank. How could he feel this connected to something so fragile? His father could never have held him like this, felt like this, or else he wouldn't have been able to act like he had through his entire life. He let his tail brush against his daughter's but hadn't considered how sensitive the baby would be. A giggle escaped the girl and Vegeta froze, listening to how the woman turned in her sleep. She took in a deep breath but seemed to remain asleep. It had been too close, and he decided it was time to go. Before putting the girl down he brushed her cheek with the tip of his tail, making her smile at him once again. As he removed his hands a transformation happened in the girls face, her happy smile disappeared and she started crying inconsolably. A state of panic hit him and it rose as he heard how the woman started to wake up. It wouldn't be possible to reach the door and leave without letting her know someone had been in the room. He took a quick decision and ran to the darkest corner of the room.

"Hungry already sweetie?" He saw how the woman got out of her bed and went to the crib. "But it's only an hour since you last ate, you little glutton." She picked up the sobbing girl and walked back to sit down at the bed. "Kami, if you keep on having this appetite I'm not going to do anything else but make food for you. I wonder how Chi-Chi has managed to feed a full-blood saiyan and a half-saiyan all these years." He knew she was talking about Kakarrot and his brat, guessing this Chi-Chi must be the wife the other saiyan had mentioned. Vegeta had a hard time keeping his eyes off the woman as she buttoned down her nightshirt and exposed her full breast; it looked even more alluring as it was bathed in the dim light, making her skin look white and pure. "But I won't have that problem, darling," she added in a sad tone. "At least you and I will have each other, right?" The girl let go of her mother's breast and tilted her head a bit. He could see the confusion in the baby's eyes as a tear started to roll down the woman's face.

"Oh, you're not even hungry are you? Then why did you cry?" She sniffed a single time and brushed away her tear before buttoning her blouse again. The baby suddenly looked him straight in the eyes, and Vegeta unconsciously took a step back to get further into the shadows. The woman followed their daughter's gaze but couldn't see him. "Was there a noise, huh Tracey? Mommy can't hear as well as you, so Mommy didn't hear it. But we should sleep now." She got up and put down the girl in the crib once again. "We don't want to look to sleepy when saying goodbye, right baby?" She bent down and kissed Tracey's forehead before going back to the bed. A few minutes later her breathing was finally even once again and Vegeta quietly left the room.

After closing the door he leaned against the wall. He could still hear their breathing through it and he quickly walked away, not wanting to torment himself more than necessary. Now he knew the choice Caporos had mentioned hadn't been whether to see his daughter or not. It had been whether to send them away or not.

* * *

Bulma looked at the medic and tried to hold back her tears. Launyr was holding Tracey, saying goodbye to the girl she had helped bring into the world. The half-saiyan squirmed a bit in the arms of the medic, trying to turn around to look at her mother. "I'm going to miss you, Ms. Brief," Launyr said and handed the girl to her mother. "Both of you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Launyr." She put a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "I'm happy about going to see my parents and friends again, but to leave is hard. And I don't even know how to tell everybody about Tracey."

"I'm sure they will adore her, no matter what they may think of Lord Vegeta."

"I can think of at least one, who is going to have his doubts about her," she said, her thoughts focused on a special scarred z-fighter. Bulma kissed her daughter's cheek and walked to the medic-bed, which would make it possible for her to be transported to the pod. "But it doesn't matter; she will always be the apple of my eye."

Launyr and her staff escorted them to the waiting pod. The passage they had been assigned to use had been cleared off to make sure no one saw Tracey. When they finally arrived at their destination, Bulma was surprised to see Vegeta standing beside the pod. The half-saiyan girl tilted her head and looked at him before giggling. She figured it was his tail, swaying lazily behind him, which made her react as she did.

He looked tired. No, not tired, worn out. She knew it was only herself and perhaps Launyr, who could see it, but the last three months had surely been hard on him. Three months… She hadn't seen him since she had witnessed his fight where he had achieved what he had left her that time on Earth in favor off. To become super-saiyan. She knew he now had all he had ever wanted. He could have more, he could have a family. She looked down at the half-saiyan girl, thinking it was the first and last time she would meet her father. "Vegeta, I would like you to meet Tracey," Bulma said and tried to get a better hold on the suddenly squirming girl.

Vegeta didn't respond in any way. He didn't know what to say or do. His daughter was clearly trying to get his attention, her eyes sought his but he averted them. He didn't know if he could do what he knew he had to do if he looked into those eyes, which resembled his own. Not wanting to make it even harder for himself he did what he had decided to do; put in the coordinates to Earth and leave the room, giving the woman and girl one last glance. His chest tightened when the door closed behind him, separating him entirely from the woman and their daughter.

"Well, darling, that was your father," Bulma said and tried to swallow the lump in her throat as her daughter tried to look at the door where her father had just walked out. "Maybe we just should get going?" she said and held back a sob. As she looked at Launyr a couple of tears rolled down her cheek but she removed them angrily. It didn't change anything whether she cried or not, it only made her daughter restless. The take-off port was also located in a room where the gravity was adjusted, so she got out of the bed herself and carried her daughter on her arm as they made their way to the pod. They got into the tiny spacecraft and one of the staff helped them get buckled up.

"A few minutes after take-off you will both be put into a coma and the pod will manage your numbers and make sure you will be awakened half an hour before landing." Launyr pushed the button to close the pod. She looked the blue-haired woman in the eyes and tried to hide her sadness. "Goodbye, Bulma." A tiny smile was sent her way as she for the first time used the earthling's real name. She then left the room with her staff, making the take-off program do the rest.

* * *

Goku took a sip of his water and looked at his eager wife. He had been contacted by Dr. Brief two months ago, saying an important message was waiting for him at Capsule Corp. He had been surprised to see an older image of himself on the screen, claiming to be his father. He had called himself Burdock and told him quite a deal about what had happened after Vegeta and Bulma had arrived at Planet Vegeta. He also told him he would be the saiyan-empires' ambassador at Earth and therefore Dr. Brief had given him a sort of computer to get in contact with his biological home-planet. He had been contacted a month ago by his father again, telling him when and where exactly Bulma would arrive. The older saiyan had also thanked him, even though it had seemed hard on him, for wishing his brother back at Planet Vegeta alive.

"Goku, are you sure it's here?" Yamcha had been restless since Goku had told him about Bulma's arrival, and he started to think he should have waited to tell it the same morning as the on-going babbling from the scarred z-fighter got on everyone's nerves.

"Yamcha, you asked the same thing five minutes ago." Krillin looked at his watch. "She should arrive in two minutes, so give it a break man!"

Goku felt Chi-Chi squeeze his hand. She had made a huge picnic for all the people who had come to meet Bulma because she hadn't been able to sleep that night. He squeezed back her hand and received a brilliant smile from his beautiful wife.

"Look!" Gohan yelled and pointed at something in the sky. Everyone looked in the direction, the z-fighters seeing what Gohan pointed out long before Chi-Chi and the Briefs saw it too: a spacepod hauling towards the Earth, looking like a shooting star against the blue sky.

* * *

**I've been asked by a few to make a sequel, and I must admit, the suggestion made all kind of ideas popping into my head, and I have decided to make one. But first, you have to read the epilogue I will be posting very soon! (Hehe, I know I'm not fair to make it seem like this was the end, but I couldn't resist. Sorry!) I wrote it almost as it's going to be posted when I wrote my storyline, because I just knew that was how my story would end.**

**So this was the last chapter, but an epilogue is on the way. I'm going to go berserk in thanking and so on in the epilogue, but I have to say this:**

**Thank you all so much for reading An Innocent Wish, for reviewing, following or even favoriting it! I certainly didn't expect such a great reaction and feed-back when I started this story, and all off the response have really made me happy. Thank you so much.**


	31. Epilogue

**Okay, as I said, the epilogue was almost written completely as I wrote the storyline, it was actually done before I even started writing the prologue. I hope you will enjoy this last part of "An Innocent Wish" and look forward to "A Desperate Wish" which will be the sequel.**

**For the last time: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy," the boy yelled and ran to his father, who sat in a chair in the living room, "daddy, daddy, daddy."

"Easy boy, what's the matter, where's the fire?" He asked and lifted his son to sit on his lap.

"At training today I heard some of the older boys talk about The Fatal Betrayal and something about King Vegeta being much different." Raditz tried to hold back a sigh. He had been grateful for his brother wishing him back to life, so he could start over at the resurrected Planet Vegeta, but after The Fatal Betrayal he would rather had staid dead. He looked down at his son and regretted the thought immediately. He loved his mate and their son, but to see his prince… king… change so drastically into something Vegeta had always despised was hard on the older warrior. "Daddy," the boy said, snapping Raditz out of his thoughts, "what did they mean? When I asked them what The Fatal Betrayal was, they said their fathers had told them, and I should ask mine."

Raditz looked out of the window and studied the red sky for a moment before he spoke. "You remember what I've told you about Freeza destroying our planet and entire race except me, Nappa, my brother and our King, right?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. "You also remember how our planet and race was brought back by a wish made by an earthling woman, right?" Again his son nodded. "There something I haven't told you, and Burdock, swear to me you will not tell anyone about this, because your uncle told me the story but almost no other saiyan if not even no other being know this, do you understand?" His son, whom looked just like the man he was named after, looked at him with serious eyes and nodded once again. Raditz couldn't believe his son already seemed so grown up when only being ten years old. "Everyone knows that the Earthling wished us back, but she had a condition to the dragon. The planet and all the Saiyans on it should be revived when she was six month pregnant with our king's child."

Burdock seemed confused. "Why would she want that? And why would she wish us back, I have never understood it." "According to your uncle, she was in love with Prince Vegeta. It seems she conceived a child with him but he was killed in a malfunctioning ship she and her father had built for him. When that happened she was forced to abort the child, because some other earthlings weren't sure a hybrid would be safe." Raditz grunted. "They should have known that your cousin Gohan already had helped safe their planet. But the earthling woman made a timemachine and traveled back to just before she arrived on Planet Namek." The young boy didn't look a hundred percent convinced but didn't interrupt him. "She made the wish with the condition, because she thought everything else would be as it had been before her travel, and then she would give Vegeta what he desired most: his planet and people."

"But what about The Fatal Betrayal, daddy?" Burdock asked impatiently.

"Hey, hey, I will get to that," Raditz said a bit irritated. He was way down memorylane and his son's impatience was annoying. "As I was about to say, the woman did conceive a child so our planet and race could resurrect. As soon as that happened, Prince Vegeta challenged our former king and killed him, becoming our new king. The new King Vegeta let the woman give birth to their child here on Planet Vegeta before sending them to earth." Raditz took in a deep breath. Not even his father knew all of this, but he figured he would someday have to tell it to the old Burdock before the young one would spill the beans while believing his grandfather knew it.

"A year and a half later some young punks wanted to get their own wish fulfilled so they traveled to Planet Namek. When they couldn't get the Dragonballs they annihilated the whole planet and set off towards Earth."

"Were the… punks… saiyans, daddy?" the boy asked with horror in his eyes. Even though he knew he himself someday would go purging planets like his father once had, Burdock knew that after helping in getting back Planet Vegeta and the saiyan race, Planet Namek as well as Planet Earth was not to be touched in a harmful way by any saiyan.

His father nodded. "I'm afraid so," Raditz said and felt the familiar tensing in his jaw and hands. What he would have given to kill those punks himself. "When they arrived at Earth your uncle was the first to get into contact with his instant transmission. They demanded to get the Dragonballs, but he told them they would have to wait a year, because they had just been used. It was of course a lie, but the punks believed him and went berserk. He was about to come down with a heart disease, so he couldn't fight them. Instead he instant transmitted himself home and got his family to the woman, who had born King Vegeta's child. She had two spaceships and your uncle took one with his family while she took one with her family and the rest of a group of friends. Kakarrot and his family had just taken off and the woman's ship would have been ready any minute when the punks found them." He looked out of the window once again, trying to calm himself down a bit.

"They recognized the woman but instead of showing her the respect she deserved they started torturing and killing all off her friends, her parents and at last, her daughter. She had tried to tell them, that they only needed to wait for three months and not a year as Kakarrot had said, but when they killed her daughter, she just went blank. They took off after making sure the planet would explode soon after. News of the two planets' annihilation reached Planet Vegeta, and King Vegeta left with his best soldiers to find out what had happened." Burdock seemed a bit restless and was clearly not eager to hear the story anymore.

"They soon took in Kakarrot's ship and he was treated for his disease, which had evolved into a common disease among saiyans the last ten years before the annihilation of Planet Vegeta. He told what had happened at Earth and that he could not get in contact with the woman's ship. Three days later they found the punks and the woman in her ship. The punks had tried to talk their way out of it, then fight. They didn't stand a chance against our king. If he hadn't been the strongest in the universe before, he became it. He found the hidden power within, a power believed only to run in the royal family, and he became a Super Saiyan once again, for the second time in his life."

"Wow," Burdock said with his eyes and mouth fully open.

"He killed the punks, and when they returned he killed their whole family so others saw what it means to go against our king. Your uncle was only allowed to survive because the woman wished so. And now you probably think 'oh, so that was The Fatal Betrayal'."

"Yeah," the boy said and seemed shaken when he saw the hard lines in the corner of his father's mouth. "But I know you, daddy, there's more, right?"

Raditz nodded and all his features went stern. "What really made the king go mad was what happened two weeks after they came back to Planet Vegeta. The woman had not been herself according to Kakarrot, but he has told me, that he never had thought she would do, what she did."

"What happened daddy?" the boy said with his eyes almost bulging out of their holes, so much had he opened them.

"She walked out of the secured chamber. On earth, the gravitation is only one tenth of what we have on Planet Vegeta. But after leaving a note the woman just left the room and killed herself. It was the king himself that found her. Kakarrot found King Vegeta on his knees in front of a pulp they only could recognize as the woman because of her scent. When he tried to approach the king, Kakarrot was almost killed. By that, the last remain of sanity in King Vegeta disappeared. Now, he rules the galaxy just as Freeza did, and how he swore he never would do."

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I personally love a happy ending, but somehow I always end up writing the ecxact opposite… But then it's great that many things can happen in a DBZ A/U, and believe me, many things will happen in "A Desperate Wish".**

**As I wrote in "Like a Shooting Star", I want to thank all of you who have been reading my story and writing reviews and PM's. I had been hoping on a few readers for this fic, so all this attention have been overwhelming and heartwarming!**

**And to those of you who would have liked some more Trunks – I'm sorry, but for some reason I just wanted to do something completely unexpected with the baby. But if you want some Trunks, then look forward to "A Desperate Wish" and the next fic I will be making – I don't know what it's going to be called yet, but Trunks will be one of the main character, if not _the_ main character.**

**If some of you haven't read it, I have made a very short one-shot, not an A/U, it's called "Giving a Lesson", please check it out.**

**Till next time!**

**Love**  
**Starcrust**


End file.
